No, Please…
by ChangChang
Summary: Chapter 12 UPDATE! END! "Aku benci obat….dan…rumah sakit…." "Jangan paksa aku, Kai! Kau tidak punya hak mengatur hidupku!" "Berhentilah membuatku cemas, hyung. Jebal…." Kisah perjuangan seorang Jongin menjaga kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo yang tanpa ia sadari malah menyakiti pujaan hatinya tersebut. Bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? Warning! KaiSoo/KaiDO area! Kai/D.O/Jongin/Kyungsoo. NC 21
1. Chapter 1

Title : No, Please… [Chap. 1]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : NC+21, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M (Muahahaha)

Note : FF NC pertama nie huahaha. Sumpah! Buatnya ngakak2 (?) Gak nyangka yg awalnya gak pernah ada niat buat ff nc malah berhasil nyiapin ff abal-abal ini. Ya Semoga kalian suka deh xD Oooppss… jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa….

Happy Reading chingu

Beberapa butiran obat yang berwarna-warni itu sudah berada di tangan namja itu. Sedangkan namja tersebut sepertinya tidak berniat mengonsumsi obat tersebut, malahan terus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa mendera tubuhnya.

"aaaarrrgggghh…" namja itu mengerang karena sakit yang dirasanya. Obat yang berada digenggamannya sudah tercecer ke lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga merosot ke lantai. Tak sanggup dengan rasa sakit itu.

"sa…kit…hiks..hiks.." rancau namja itu sambil memegang kepalanya.

Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Pengelihatannya juga mulai kabur. Sungguh sakitkah yang kau rasakan, Kyungsoo?

Sementara itu tampak seorang namja berkulit agak gelap bernama Kai sedang terburu-buru turun dari mobil mewahnya dan langsung membuka cepat pintu rumahnya. Pagar saja masih terbuka dan namja itu tidak peduli. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi bagaimana keadaan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya saat ini. Sampailah ia di depan kamar namja yang membuat pikirannya tidak tenang satu hari ini di kampus. Entah kenapa perasaannya selalu gelisah.

PRANG!

BUGH!

"AHK!"

BRAKK

Saat itu juga Kai mendobrak paksa pintu kamar tersebut, tepatnya kamar Kyungsoo saat mendengar suara pecahan gelas dan pekikan sakit seseorang. Seseorang itu pastilah Kyungsoo. Orang terpenting dalam hidupnya saat ini.

"HYUNG!" pekik Kai kaget melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai samping tempat tidurnya. Rupanya tadi Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit namun gagal.

"Sakitnya kambuh lagi, hyung?"

"….."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja berkulit Tan itu. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan. Tak tega, Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Memposisikan tubuh Kyungsoo duduk dan bersandar pada tempat tidur tersebut. Lalu buru-buru mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit di laci sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat butiran obat yang tercecer di lantai. Saat itulah entah kenapa emosi Kai tiba-tiba muncul. Dengan cepat Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menunduk kesakitan.

"Kau membuang obatnya, hyung? Kau kira dengan membuangnya sakitmu akan hilang, eoh?" tanya Kai masih dengan suara datar namun tatapannya terlihat mengerikan.

"…."

"JAWAB HYUNG!"

Kyungsoo kaget bukan main karena teriakan Kai. Awalnya Ia menunduk kini sudah duduk tegak dan memandang Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah pucat pasi.

"Aku benci obat….dan…rumah sakit…."

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sama setiap harinya, Kai?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang lirih karena masih menahan sakitnya.

"Tapi hyung…."

"Jangan paksa aku, Kai! Kau tidak punya hak mengatur hidupku!" teriak Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dihadapan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang tajam Kai. Seolah menantang. Tidak peduli kenyataan saat ini badannya sangat lemah dan kapan saja bisa ambruk.

GREB

"Aku berhak mengatur hidupmu! Karena aku…."

BRUUGHH

Tubuh Kyungsoo akhirnya rubuh. Bukan ke lantai, tetapi ke pelukan Kai. Namja berkulit Tan itu dengan cekatan membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang pingsan dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Berhentilah membuatku cemas, hyung. Jebal…." Ucap Kai lirih sambil memandang Kyungsoo.

Bukan hal baru lagi bagi Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kesakitan, meneriakinya karena Kai memaksa untuk memakan obatnya dan juga melihat Kyungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba pingsan.

Ya, Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit. Kanker otak stadium dua. Bukan hanya itu, Kyungsoo juga menderita penyakit Hemofilia. Karena itulah Kai selalu bersikap protektif kalau berhubungan dengan namja mungil ini. Hal itu semata-mata karena Kai terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo dan tidak mau melihat namjanya itu kesakitan.

Kai tidak bisa mengandalkan seorang dokter untuk menangani penyakit Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pernah suatu hari, Kyungsoo malah nekat kabur dari rumah sakit dan mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau Kai membawanya kembali ke tempat yang menurut Kyungsoo adalah neraka.

Alasan inilah yang membuat Kai berinisiatif merawat Kyungsoo dirumahnya sendiri, tentunya dengan petunjuk hyungnya, Lay yang juga seorang dokter.

2 jam kemudian…

"eeuunngghhh…." Terdengar lenguhan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia telah sadar dari pingsannya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka dan mendapati selimut tebal menutupi badan sampai bagian dadanya. Kyungsoo pun mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada seorang namja tampan yang tertidur di sofa sudut kamarnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Setelah merasa segar, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi pandangannya tertuju pada Kai yang menggeliat tak nyaman di tidurnya.

"Aku benci…." Bisiknya lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo pun memilih keluar kamarnya menuju dapur mungkin.

"Ternyata kau disini, hyung"

Suara Kai tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo membuat namja mungil itu kaget dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk di bangku yang berniat tadi dia duduki. Kyungsoo pun meletakkan gelas minumannya ke meja makan di depannya. Lalu bergeser ke samping menghindari Kai yang tepat berdiri dibelakangnya. Membalik badannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?"

"Tidur…Aku mengantuk" jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Kau baru terbangun kenapa sudah mengantuk? Kau bohong kan, hyung?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk kembali berjalan ke arah tangga.

GREB

"Apa kau ingin menghindariku, hyung?"

"Ani, aku benar-benar mengantuk, Kai. Lepaskan tangan….aakkhh!"

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, hyung" Kai telah memposisikan tubuh Kyungsoo tepat diatas meja makan sementara Kai berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo. Kaki Kyungsoo ada diantara kedua sisi tubuh Kai. Sementara tangan Kai bertumpu pada meja mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Merasa posisinya tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo pun mendorong dada Kai. Bukannya melepaskan Kyungsoo dari kurungan, Kai malah mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Sehingga mau tak mau Kyungsoo pun memundurkan wajahnya.

CHUP

Kai mengecup kilat bibir tebal nan seksi milik Kyungsoo.

"Yaa! Kai a..apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo membesarkan matanya karena terlalu kaget atas perbuatan tiba-tiba Kai.

"Aku akan menghukummu, hyung"

"Andwe! Kai janganhhh….mmmpphh…" terlambat Kai sudah melumat bibir Kyungsoo secara brutal dan penuh nafsu. Memaksa lidahnya masuk ke mulut Kyungsoo, menyusuri isi dari mulut hyungnya tersebut dan mengajak kedua lidah tersebut saling berperang di dalam sana.

"nngghhh…Kaihhh lepashhh ahhh…."rancau Kyungsoo disela-sela aktifitas panas diantara mereka.

Bukannya berhenti, Kai malah bertambah semangat dengan aktifitasnya karena mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

"Teruslah mendesah, hyunghhhh" Kai semakin menjadi-jadi. Menghisap kuat-kuat bibir Kyungsoo. Mungkin sebentar lagi, bibir Kyungsoo akan terluka karena Kai begitu semangatnya melumati benda kenyal tersebut.

"KAI! JANGAN! Aku mohon…" Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari wajahnya sehingga ciuman panas tersebut akhirnya terlepas.

"Hiks…jebal" tangis Kyungsoo pecah saat itu juga. Ia takut sesuatu itu terjadi.

Kai merasa tertampar bukan hanya karena melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Namun, Kai diingatkan sesuatu. Ia hampir melukai Kyungsoo dengan ciuman ganasnya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku lupa dengan penyakitmu. Aku malah hampir melukaimu. Mian…" sesal Kai.

Ya, ingatlah… Kyungsoo juga menderita penyakit hemophilia. Apabila bagian dari tubuhnya luka dan mengeluarkan darah, maka darah itu akan sangat sulit berhenti. Akibatnya akan berakibat fatal, bukan? Kai sedikit lagi akan melukai bibir Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya.

"Gwenchana, Kai" Kyungsoo menunduk lemah sambil tangannya mengepal kuat. Takut Kai akan mengulangi hal kasar seperti barusan.

"Gomawo, hyung. Aku akan bersikap lembut. Saranghae…."

Kai pun kembali mencium Kyungsoo tepat dibibirnya. Namun, ciuman lembutlah yang Kai berikan sekarang. Tidak ada lagi ciuman ganas dan penuh nafsu seperti tadi.

"Nnnggghh…."

Kyungsoo mulai bisa terhanyut ke dalam permainan Kai. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mulai mengalungkan tangannyan ke leher Kai. Merasa pergerakan Kyungsoo lambat, Kai menarik dan meletakkan sendiri kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke lehernya sendiri.

"Rileks hyung…kau akan menikmatinya" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya.

"Mmmhhh….euunngghh..ahh…sshhhhh" Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Kai sudah menjelajahi tubuhnya. Bahkan satu tangannya sudah menyentuh bagian sensitive bagian bawahnya.

"Kaihhh…." Kyungsoo melepas pagutan diantara mereka dan memegang tangan Kai yang sedang meremas-remas juniornya.

"Tenanglah hyung, jangan takut"

"Akhh! Euunngghhh..haahh..hahh…Kaihh…"

Kai kembali menciumi Kyungsoo bahkan sekarang leher namja mungil tersebut tidak lepas dari serangan nafsu Kai. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan namja di depannya. Leher Kyungsoo kini penuh dengan hasil karya dari Kai.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Kai kini berhasil membuka kemeja putih Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi kini Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan _topless. _Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kai langsung menghisap _nipple_ kanan Kyungsoo sedangkan _nipple_ yang satunya dia pilin kuat-kuat.

"Euuurrmmhh…." Kyungsoo tak habisnya mendesah nikmat saat Kai memanjakan tubuhnya. Tangannya secara alamiah menjambak lembut rambut Kai di depannya.

Kai yang merasa sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo sambil menciumi bibir Kyungsoo kembali. Kai terus berjalan dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyungsoo, Kai langsung membaringkan Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Seolah takut tindakan tidak-sabarannya akan melukai namja yang dicintainya itu. Setelah merasa yakin Kyungsoo nyaman dengan posisinya, Kai kembali turun dari tempat tidur untuk sekedar melepas pakaianya. Baju yang melekat di tubuhnya entah sejak kapan terasa mengganggu. Setelah melepas baju dan celana _jeans_nya, hanya menyisahkan _boxer_ yang melekat ditubuhnya, Kai pun meninidih tubuh Kyungsoo dan meraup bibir seksi yang sudah merah dan bengkak tersebut. Saat seperti inilah, bibir hyungnya itu terlihat lebih menggoda.

"Euunngghh…"

"Hyung…" Kai kini menyesap wangi tubuh Kyungsoo saat membenamkan wajahnya pada bagian ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm?"

"Bolehkah aku memilikimuhhhh" Kai merasa dadanya semakin sesak karena aktifitas sedari tadi.

"Meskipun aku menolak, kau pasti tidak akan melepasku, Kaihhh"

Kai terkekeh masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban 'ya'-mu hyung" ucap Kai secara sepihak dan kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Lama-kelamaan ciuman Kai sudah turun sampai ke bagian perut Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kai mulai melepas celana Kyungsoo. Saat celana itu sudah lepas, Kai sangat takjub melihat junior Kyungsoo yang memerah menggoda imannya. Tanpa menunda, Kai mulai meremas junior yang tidak lebih besar dari punyanya itu.

"Akhhhh!" Kyungsoo menggelinjang parah karena Kai tiba-tiba meremas juniornya yang sedari tadi sudah tegang.

Kai pun mulai mengulum-ulum milik Kyungsoo. Sementara diatas sana Kyungsoo berusaha menahan desahannya dengan mengalihkannya ke seprai tempat tidurnya. Dia remas kuat-kuat seprai itu berharap bisa membuatnya tidak mendesah. Namun gagal. Malahan seiring sebanyak kuluman-kuluman hangat yang diberikan oleh Kai, sebanyak itu pula desahan yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kai, bahwa Kyungsoo akan menikmati ini.

"Kulum, hyung" perintah Kai berniat memasukan tiga jari tangan kanannya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Andwe! U..untuk apa?" Kyungsoo menolak perintah Kai.

"Aaaiisshh…buang-buang waktu saja kau ini, hyung. Aku sudah tidak tahan"

Kai pun melumat bibir Kyungsoo sedikit lebih menuntut. Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman Kai mulai lihai mengikuti cumbuan namja tampan itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Kai ternyata sudah memasukan ketiga jarinya tadi ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang semangatnya mengulum jari-jari tangannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau pintar hyung" ucap Kai sambil terkekeh.

Merasa jari-jarinya cukup basah, Kai mengeluarkannya dari mulut Kyungsoo dan kembali menciuminya. Kai berpikir bahwa sekarang dan seterusnya, bibir hyungnya akan semacam candu baginya. Manisnya tidak pernah habis meski Kai sudah berkali-kali menciumi bibir tebal itu.

"ARRGGHHH!" Kyungsoo menggeram tiba-tiba karena merasa ada yang menerobos paksa lubang bagian bawahnya. Sangat menyakitkan. Kai meringis kesakitan karena Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menggeram dan menggigit bibirnya sedikit.

"Rileks hyung…awalnya akan sakit tapi setelah itu kau akan menikmatinya"

Kai mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dalam hole milik Kyungsoo.

"Akh! Jebal, Kai pelan-pelan" pinta Kyungsoo memelas kesakitan.

Kai pun sedikit memperlambat gerakannya. Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa, Kai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari hole Kyungsoo dan bersiap-siap membuka _boxer_nya. Sedikit merangsang junior miliknya sendiri dengan mengocoknya, Kai mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo, melebarkannya agar mempermudah juniornya memasuki hole Kyungsoo. Lalu Kai pun menundukkan badannya sehingga kedua wajah namja itu saling berdekatan.

"Hyung….lakukan apa pun padaku apabila kau merasa sakit….aku mulai hyung" ucap Kai merasa tak sabar lagi.

Segera Kai memasukan juniornya sedikit demi sedikit agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kaget. Ujung junior Kai mulai memasuki hole milik Kyungsoo. Belum setengah junior Kai tenggelam, Kyungsoo sudah mulai gelisah.

"Uugghh! Sa…sakithh Kaihhh…hiks" Kyungsoo menangis karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Holenya seperti terkoyak dengan paksaan.

Kai merasa harus cepat menyelesaikan ini, maka dengan sekali sentakan, Kai berhasil memasukan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole Kyungsoo.

JLEB

"AAAHHHK….mmmphhh…" Kyungsoo pun langsung menarik tengkuk Kai dan mencium ganas bibir tebal Kai. Sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasanya.

"Haahh..hahh…bergeraklah Kaihhh…ini sangat menyiksahhh"

"Sabar hyung, nikmatilahhh"

Kai mulai menggerak maju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Menghujam berkali-kali hole Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya Kai berhasil menumbuk dinding prostat Kyungsoo.

"Euuunngghhh…ya disitu Kaihhh…more…ahhhh" Kyungsoo mulai menikmati kegiatan intim ini.

Tak sekedar menikmati juniornya dipijat-pijat oleh hole sempit Kyungsoo, Kai juga mengocok junior Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo saja yang memberikannya kenikmatan.

"Ahhh..ahhh…ughh..Kai fasterrrrrhhh…." Rancau Kyungsoo yang semakin menggila dengan desahannya.

Gerakan Kai semakin dipercepat sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo. Desahan-desahan erotis terus terdengar di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kaihhh…I'm close…AAAHHKKK!" Kyungsoo pun menyemburkan cairannya sehingga membasahi dada Kai dan beberapa terciprat mengenai seprai disekitar mereka.

Sementara itu Kai masih semangat menggenjot miliknya ke hole Kyungsoo. Selang lima menit kemudian, Kai merasa juniornya mulai berkedut. Kai pun semakin menyodokkan juniornya semakin ganas dan dengan tempo cepat.

"Hyung, a..aku dehh..kathh…"

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!" Kai meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo saat Ia mencapai klimaks. Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman saat cairan Kai memenuhi holenya.

Merasa lelah luar biasa, Kai melepas juniornya dari hole Kyungsoo dan berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Gomawo Hyung" ucap Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi berbicara karena kelelahan yang sangat. Ini adalah yang pertama untuknya. Bercinta dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya, Kai. Merasakan kepalanya pusing, Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan hangat Kai. Mereka pun terlelap bersama sampai pagi.

Pagi harinya…..

Kyungsoo terbangun karena sinar mentari yang datang dari jendela kamarnya mengganggu tidurnya. Saat ingin menyingkirkan selimut yang bergulung di tubuhnya, gerakannnya berhenti karena menyadari tubuhnya dalam keadaan naked. Kyungsoo pun kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam bersama Kai. Wajahnya merah padam. Tak mau berlama-lama mengingat kejadian mala itu, Kyungsoo pun bangkit untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"AHK!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil memegang bagian bottomnya.

"Sakit…"

Kyungsoo pun jalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak menyangka efek dari kejadian malam tadi sangat menyakitkan seperti ini.

Selang 15 menit Kyungsoo sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.2]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+21

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_**Kyungsoo pun jalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak menyangka efek dari kejadian malam tadi sangat menyakitkan seperti ini.**_

_**Selang 15 menit Kyungsoo sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi.**_

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_

Chapter 2…

Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandinya sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu hangat.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, hyung? Ini aku bawakan makanan" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi rapinya.

"….." Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata bulat dan besarnya melihat Kai. Sumpah! Kai sangat gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hyung, kau mendengarkanku, kan?"

"Ahh..te..tentu saja. Tapi kau keluar dulu, Kai. Aku mau berpakaian"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri berbicara meski kini wajahnya sudah memerah. Kai terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari namjachingunya ini.

"Kenapa harus malu, eoh? Bukankah tadi malam aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu, hyung?" Kai berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk menahan malu. Tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi ucapan namja tampan di depannya.

"Hmmm…baiklah. Aku akan keluar. Tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus mau makan di meja makan hari ini bersamaku"

"Ani! Aku mau disini saja" ucap Kyungsoo cepat.

"Baiklah, berarti permintaanmu juga ditolak, hyung"

"Andwe! Ne, aku akan turun setelah berpakaian. Ka!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo pun buru-buru berpakaian.

Saat ini Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring yang terdengar. Terlihat Kai sesekali melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. Namja mungil itu seperti biasa tidak terlalu semangat menghabiskan makanannya. Kai bersyukur, paling tidak Kyungsoo sudah mau makan tanpa perlu dibujuk-bujuk seperti biasa. Apalagi Kyungsoo sudah mau makan di meja makan, tidak di kamarnya lagi. Ya, meskipun karena Kai mengancamnya tadi.

"Jo…Jongin"

Secara otomatis pergerakan Kai terhenti karena Kyungsoo memangil namanya.

"Kau memanggilku, hyung?" tanya Kai tidak percaya karena Kyungsoo memanggil nama panggilannya, bukannya Kai.

"Ne, aku…"

"Chakkaman! Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu, hyung? Kekeke….biasanya kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Jongin' kalau ingin meminta sesuatu padaku".

Kyungsoo yang awalnya menatap Kai kini sudah menunduk malu.

"Benarkan, hyung?" Kai kepo bertanya malah sekarang sudah mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ne, hmmm…bolehkah aku hari ini mulai masuk kuliah lagi?"

"Mwo? Apa kau yakin, hyung?"

"Ne, aku rasa seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat karena sakit".

"Baiklah. Tapi mulai besok saja kau masuk lagi, hyung."

"Kenapa tidak hari ini saja, Kai? Aku sudah merasa sehat." Kyungsoo mulai protes.

"Tidak, hyung. Tadi malam kau masih kesakitan lagi kan? Pulihkan kesehatanu dengan utuh dulu. Perkuliahan itu sangat melelahkan, hyung. Aku takut sakitmu akan kambuh lagi karena kau belum sembuh total." Kai memandang sayang Kyungsoo yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Baiklah..hahhhh..kau selalu saja _over protective_, Kai" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil bersandar ke bangku.

"Hahaha…bersabarlah, hyung. Tinggal menunggu hari esok saja, kan? Lagian hari ini pun kalau aku mengijinkanmu masuk kuliah, kau pasti tidak sanggup." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memangya tidak sanggup kenapa?" Kyungsoo merasa perkataan Kai terdengar aneh.

"Kuperhatikan kau sepertinya kesakitan sewaktu berjalan" Kai berbicara sengaja seperti berbisik.

Kyungsoo mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kai. Wajahnya sekarang merah padam.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Awas kau!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Tetapi Kai kini sudah berlari ke arah ruang tamu sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?"

"Aaaiisshh….awas kalau kau sudah pulang nanti" desis Kyungsoo sambil membereskan meja makan.

Keesokan harinya di Hanguk University.

Kai memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran lalu membuka _seat-belt_nya. Terlihat Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya mereka sudah berada di luar mobil.

"Hyung…kau duluan saja masuk ke kelas. Aku harus menemui Kris untuk membicarakan sesuatu" Kai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke arah berlawanan.

"Ne, masuklah sebelum jam mata kuliah dimulai, Kai. Jangan terlambat, ne?" teriak Kyungsoo pada Kai yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga universitas itu. Sesampainya di kelas, Kyungsoo sudah menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermesraan. Padahal di kelas itu bukan ada mereka saja. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Maklum dengan sikap dua teman baiknya ini yang kapan pun selalu dimabuk asmara -_-.

"Eoh! Kyung-ah, kau sudah masuk lagi?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berteriak nyaring saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku sudah sembuh. Kalau tidak, Kai tidak mungkin mengijinkanku masuk" Kyungsoo berucap saambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan kedua couple itu.

"Mana Kai?" tanya Chanyeol celingan-celinguk karena menyadari Kyungsoo hanya masuk ke kelas sendirian.

"Dia ada urusan sebentar, nanti juga masuk. Ya! Baekyun-ah kenapa kau ini?"

Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukamu, Kyung-ah"

"Hahaha…ne ne aku juga merindukamu" Kyungsoo balas memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jadi kau tidak merindukanku?" protes Chanyeol merasa diabaikan.

"Aku juga merindukamu, Chanyeoli" Kyungsoo menatap geli ke arah Chanyeol yang memasang wajah masam.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian mata kuliah pun dimulai. Membuat kegiatan bergosip mahasiswa di dalam kelas tersebut terpaksa berhenti. Terlihat Kai juga masuk menyusul dosen yang baru saja masuk. Kai berniat duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, namun gagal karena sudah ada mahasiswa lain duduk disana.

Dengan terpaksa Kai pun duduk di sudut kelas bersama Sehun yang nampaknya sudah tidur padahal mata kuliah belum dimulai.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Kai sudah berada di dekat meja Kyungsoo.

"Nde? Ada apa, Kai?"

"Begini, hyung….Aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa langsung pulang. Aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarkanmu pulang." Kata Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hmmm…aku bisa pulang sendiri Kai. Kasihan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka akan terganggu"

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu bagaimana?" Kai setengah berteriak.

"Ne, kami juga tidak keberatan Kyung-ah. Lagian kau baru sehat, jadi tidak boleh sendirian, jika terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" Baekhyun berucap.

"Haaahhh kalian sama saja dengan Kai. Baiklah…kajja kita pulang"

"Kai, jangan pulang terlalu malam ne?" kata Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

"Ne hyung.." Kai tetap menjawab meskipun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekyeol couple sudah berada di parkiran untuk mengambil mobil milik Chanyeol. Saat tiba-tiba ada yang meneriaki nama Kyungsoo.

"Suho hyung" Kyungsoo melihat Suho yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kau sudah sehat? Ku dengar katanya kau sakit."

"Aku sudah sehat hyung. Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku" Kyungsoo tersenyum atas perhatian namja yang dulu sempat menjadi namjachingunya itu.

"Ya, kau pikir dengan berakhirnya hubungan kita, itu berarti aku tidak peduli padamu lagi?" Suho mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha….terima kasih hyung" Kyungsoo merasa senang banyak yang memperhatikan dirinya selama ini.

"Kajja…itu mobil Chanyeol" ajak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk mobil Chanyeol mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Eoh? Kemana Kai? Apa dia tidak mengantarkanmu pulang?" Suho heran karena tidak melihat Kai sedari tadi.

Biasanya namja berkulit gelap itu selalu menempeli Kyungsoo. Sampai-sampai dia tak pernah berkesempatan menemui Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya mengobrol bersama.

"Kai ada urusan, hyung. Jadi aku akan pulang bersama mereka saja. Aku harus pergi, hyung. Sampai jumpa" Kyungsoo sudah akan melambaikan tangannya saat Suho menarik tangan tersebut.

"Aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang. Tidak apa, kan?" Suho memelas.

"Eh? Ta..tapi hyung?"

"Ayolah…Kyungsoo. Baekhyun-ah, aku akan segera mengantarnya. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat"

"Eh! Ba..baiklah. Tapi hyung harus janji langsung mengantarkannya ya? Ya sudah kami pergi dulu, ne?" Baekhyun pun masuk ke mobil yang langsung melesat pergi.

"Kajja…kita pergi" ajak Suho menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo heran kenapa Suho mengajaknya terus berjalan menuju halte dekat kampus. Bukannya ke tempat parkiran mobil miliknya.

"Mobilku masih di bengkel, rencanya nanti aku menjuemputnya kesana. Jadi satu hari ini aku harus rela berdesak-desakan di bus. Maaf aku baru memberitahumu" Suho seperti tahu apa yang mengganjal di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana hyung. Itu berarti kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama" Kyungsoo tersenyum agar tidak membuat Suho merasa tidak enak hati.

"Gomawo. Ah! Itu busnya! Ayo sebelum jauh"

Suho langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengejar bus tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam bus ternyata tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Terpaksa mereka harus berdiri. Suho pun menarik Kyungsoo ke ujung bus tepatnya dekat pintu keluar bus bagian belakang agar lebih mudah keluar saat sampai di halte berikutnya. Suho pun menempatkan Kyungsoo bersandar pada badan bus sementara Ia sendiri berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo sambil memegang pegangan yang terdapat di bagian atas bus.

"Eeeuunngghhh…"

"Kyungsoo, gwenchana?" Suho panik karena melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada mantan namjachingunya itu.

"Kepalaku sakit, hyung…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang kepalanya, tangan yang satunya memegang erat ujung kemeja Suho. Seolah kalau tidak memegang sesuatu dia akan terjatuh.

"Ya! Kenapa bisa? Tadi kau masih baik-baik saja. Eotokhe?" Suho benar-benar takut dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa di duga, Kyungsoo malah memeluk Suho. Awalnya Suho diam terpaku, tapi menyadari tubuh Kyungsoo yang akan segera merosot ke bawah, Ia balik memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Kau sanggup berdiri?"

"Hmmm…" Kyungsoo hanya menggumam. Pelukannya semakin erat karena sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Mianhae….mungkin karena aku mengajakmu lari mengejar bus ini jadi kau pasti sangat kelelahan. Padahal kau baru sembuh. Aku salah, mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah" Suho merasa orang paling bersalah di dunia ini karena membiarkan orang yang masih dicintainya ini tersakiti.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku yang lemah tidak seperti namja pada umumnya" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Mian…" Suho sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Suho terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf. Berharap dengan mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sakit yang di rasa Kyungsoo bisa berkurang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mobil Kai persis berada disebelah bus yang mereka tumpangi. Kai melihat kedua namja yang berpelukan itu. Saat itu juga darahnya seperti mendidih. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"_Bastard_" desis Kai. Tangannya menggenggam kuat stir mobilnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Kai terlihat gelisah di ruang tamu. Sebentar-sebentar Ia berdiri dan melihat ke arah luar tetapi yang ditunggunya tidak juga terlihat. Lalu Kai duduk lagi sambil menggoyang-goyang kakinya tidak-sabaran. Ya, Kai sedang menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo yang sedari sore belum pulang. Pikirannya antara cemas dan marah. Cemas, karena keadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit tapi sampai malam hari kabarnya belum juga diketahuinya dan marah karena kejadian yang Ia lihat tadi siang.

Hingga suara mesin mobil menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kai pun langsung bergerak ke arah jendela untuk melihat siapa yang berada di luar sana. Seketika ubun-ubunnya serasa seperti mengeluarkan asap saat tahu orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Terlihat Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil yang dibukakan oleh Suho. Suho pun terlihat mengacak-acak sayang rambut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ingin saja Kai keluar dan menghabisi namja itu karena berani menyentuh hyung kesayangannya. Namun niatnya Ia tahan saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai berjalan memasuki rumah.

CEKLEK

Kyungsoo terlihat takut-takut saat memasuki rumah. Takut kalau-kalau Kai memarahinya karena pulang terlalu malam dan tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo pun berjalan pelan-pelan di ruangan gelap itu sambil berdoa agar Kai tidak terbangun dan menangkap basah dirinya.

GREB

Sial! Ternyata doanya tidak terkabul.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa, hyung?" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Ka...Kai…." Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"AKU BERTANYA KAU DARI MANA SAJA! INI SUDAH LARUT MALAM DAN KAU BARU PULANG BERSAMA NAMJA BRENGSEK ITU!"

Kai benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya kali ini.

"Maaf Ka…Kai. Sebenarnya tadi aku…"

"MWOYA! Kau mau bilang tadi kau berkencan satu harian dengan Suho dan berpelukan di bus, eoh?" Kai kini mendorong Kyungsoo ke sudut ruangan.

"Ahk! Kai…ka...kau salah paham. Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan". Kyungsoo terkejut kenapa Kai bisa tahu kejadian saat di bus tadi.

"Hahaha…mwo? Jadi maksudmu adegan bermesra-mesraanmu tadi tak perlu kupikirkan? BAGAIMANA BISA, HYUNG?!"

"Kai, tolong jangan berteriak, ini sudah malam…"

"Hahaha…wae hyung? Kau takut kalau tetangga tahu bahwa kau selingkuh dengan orang lain?" Kai tersenyum kecut.

"Kai! Kau cuma salah paham. Aku tidak ada bermesra-mesraan dengan Suho hyung" Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan melihat kondisi emosi Kai kali ini. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran karena takut melihat keberingasan namjachingunya itu.

"Eoh? Mungkin kata 'bermesraan' kurang tepat. Cih! Apakah lebih tepatnya kalian berciuman?….seperti ini?" Kai langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan meraup bibirnya.

"A..apa?! Kai…kau keterlalu…nnmmppfftt…" Kyungsoo sudah diserang sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo secara paksa bercampur amarah. Seolah dengan melakukan hal itu akan meneguhkan bahwa bibir bahkan tubuh hyungnya itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Tidak boleh disentuh siapa pun.

"Nnnngghhh" Kyungsoo meronta lemah atas perbuatan Kai yang dirasanya terlalu kasar.

"Kau hanya milikku, hyung" Kai berucap ditengah aktifitasnya.

Kai kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kali ini sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos Kyungsoo dan mencari tonjolan yang sudah mengeras di dalam sana. Kemudian Kai memilin _nipple_ Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi merasa kesakitan. Malahan tangan Kai sudah bergerilya ke arah bawah dan meremas _cock_ Kyungsoo.

"Ahk! Ssshhh…Kai-ahhhh. Ja...janganhhh" Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan Kai yang meremas _cock_nya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya.

Namun, sepertinya Kai tidak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Malah Ia sudah asyik menciptakan _kissmark_ di leher Kyungsoo. Bahkan, bekas yang kemarin saja belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kini Kai sudah membuat tanda-tanda baru.

"Ssshhhh….Kaihhh andwe…hiks" suara Kyungsoo semakin lemah karena tangisnya.

Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, Kai mulai tidak tahan lagi. Segera Ia angkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruangan itu. Lalu secepat kilat ditindihnya tubuh Kyungsoo dan melepas paksa kaos yang masih melekat ditubuh namja mungil itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan Kai. Ia sadar percuma melakukan perlawanan dalam kondisi Kai seperti sekarang ini karena malah akan membuat namja jangkun itu semakin menggila.

Setelah puas dengan tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo, Kai pun beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh hyungnya itu. Kai tergesa-gesa membuka celana _jeans_ Kyungsoo. Saat melakukan aktifitasnya ini, Kai terus saja menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Namun, sebelum Kai menurunkan celana tersebut, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangkit. Meski terlihat Kyungsoo terlalu memaksakan diri. Kini mereka telah duduk berhadapan. nafas keduanya nampak terengah-engah. Mereka saling menatap, saat Kai ingin menciumi Kyungsoo kembali.

"Jebal, _stop_ Kai!" pinta Kyungsoo menahan dada Kai dengan tangannya.

Kai menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Meskipun ruangan itu gelap, Kai mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Hati Kai akhirnya luluh juga. Perlahan didekatinya Kyungsoo dan di tarik ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo masih dengan rasa takutnya, terlihat dari cara tubuhnya seperti menolak pelukan Kai.

"Mianhae, hyung…aku menyakitimu, eoh? Mian…" Kai mempererat pelukannya.

Kai merasakan sesuatu membasahi telapak tangannya saat memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Penasaran, Kai mendekatkan tangannya ke hidungnya sendiri. Bau anyir. Buru-buru Kai berdiri dan menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut. Saat itulah Kai melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang mengerikan. Siku sebelah kanannya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah, hingga mengenai hampir setengah badannya. Betapa bodohnya Kai saat menyadari luka itu terjadi akibat tindakannya mendorong Kyungsoo ke sudut ruangan tadi dan mengenai meja kaca.

"HYUNG-AH!"

Secepat kilat Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan membalut luka itu dengan kaos Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai. Masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali lagi untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Diangkatnya tubuh Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ menuju mobilnya di luar sana.

"Eunngghh….Kai kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo berbicara sangat pelan namun Kai masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, hyung"

"Andwe! Aku tak mau ke…"

"Aku akan lebih menyiksamu kalau kau menolak, hyung. Ikuti perintahku!"

Kai kini panik luar biasa sampai tidak menyadari kalau perkataannya barusan membuat Kyungsoo takut. Dia tidak peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah sampai secepatnya ke rumah sakit dan menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka Kyungsoo. Terlihat kondisi Kyungsoo semakin melemah karena mulai kehabisan darah. Wajahnya sangat pucat yang membuat Kai semakin khawatir.

"Hyung…bertahanlah.."

"Euunngghh…" Kyungsoo hanya sanggup melenguh.

Mobil tersebut melaju dengan kencangnya membelah kota Seoul di tengah malam.

Kai terduduk lemas di bangku yang tersedia di ruang tunggu ICU. Kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas kedua pahanya. Kai menunduk dalam, tubuhnya juga bergetar. Kai menangis. Ia merasa menyesal tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa terluka seperti sekarang ini. Coba saja tadi Ia lebih mengontrol dirinya pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Semua telah terjadi.

Suara pintu ruangan ICU sudah terbuka. Terlihat lelaki berjubah putih bersih keluar dari dalam, namun sepertinya Kai tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Jongin-ah"

"Ne…Hyung! Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?!" Kai langsung menyerbu ke arah lelaki berjubah putih tersebut.

"Hahhh….Aku malas terus berkata dengan kalimat yang sama, Jongin-ah. Ck, kau tenang saja. Keadaan Kyungsoo sudah stabil sekarang"

"Syukurlah, hyung…" Kai menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jongin-ah…"

"Ne, hyung? Mwo?"

"Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengalami pendarahan seperti tadi, aku tidak jamin dia akan selamat. Kalau saja kau terlambat sedikit untuk mengantarkannya kesini, hyung tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkannya. Untung saja kau bergerak cepat. Kau harus menjaganya lebih baik lagi, Jongin-ah. Kau mengerti?" ucap namja itu.

"Ne, aku akan melakukan penjagaan ketat, hyung" Jongin bertekad bulat.

"Aigooo…jangan terlalu _over protective_, Jongin-ah. Kalau pada akhirnya Kyungsoo terluka pun karena ulahmu" ucap namja itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Ahh..itu…" Jongin seperti tertangkap basah karena hyungnya tahu bahwa ini semua karena ulahnya.

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu, meskipun kita bukan saudara kandung. Jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

Kai hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena malu dengan hyungnya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, hyungnya itu sangat dewasa pemikirannya dan sangat bijaksana. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kai tentu tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun, meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Mereka saling menyayangi dan menghargai.

"Lay Hyung, bolehkah aku melihat Kyungsoo?" Kai berupaya mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku.

"Ne, masuklah…panggil aku segera kalau Kyungsoo sudah sadar, ne?" ucap Lay berlalu sembari menepuk bahu Kai.

"Ne, hyung.."

Kyungsoo berusaha membuka matanya meski dirasanya berat. Pemandangan serba putih menyambutnya saat matanya sudah terbuka penuh. Bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit menghinggapi indra penciumannya. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar sadar sekarang. Ingatan itu kembali lagi. Peristiwa yang membuatnya trauma. Seketika Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya. Sakit yang luar biasa membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

"Aaarrrgghh…ughh…"

Merasa sakit sekaligus takut, membuat Kyungsoo ingin segera melarikan diri dari rungan tersebut. Lari kemana saja asalkan tidak mengingatkannya dengan peristiwa itu. Kyungsoo berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. Sayang, tekadnya untuk keluar malah tidak sebanding dengan kondisinya sekarang ini. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Berdiri saja tidak mampu apalagi berlari.

"Hikkss…"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Terduduk di lantai yang dingin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Berharap dengan begitu, bayang-banyang itu segera hilang.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Hoshh…hosshh..hoshh…

Tampak tiga orang namja lari terburu-buru. Kai berlari paling depan, sementara kedua namja lainnya, yaitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di belakang sambil terus mengikuti arah Kai berlari. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekyun agar tidak tertinggal jauh.

"Hosshh..hosshh…apakah ini ruangannya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka berhenti di ruangan bernomor 016.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan membuka ruangan tersebut. Mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekyun untuk masuk.

"Mana Kyungso?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat ruangan itu kosong.

Tempat tidur terlihat berantakan. Kai hanya bisa diam. Pikirannya sedang berpikir keras. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi panik.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG! EODIGA?" teriak Kai frustasi.

"Kai, tenanglah….kita cari sama-sama" Chanyeol menahan tubuh Kai yang sepertinya akan bertingkah kalap (?)

"Kyung-ah…"

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah kanan sisi tempat tidur. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang terus terisak dan ketakutan. Bahkan Ia tak menyadari badannya sudah tersembunyi ke bawah tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Kai menggeser Baekyun dan langsung berjongkok menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kai…hiks..hikss…ayo pulang…" Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat wajahnya. Lega rasanya melihat Kai.

"Ne, hyung kita akan segera pulang. Tapi setelah keadaanmu membaik." Kai mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Ani! Aku mau sekarang kita pulang, Kai! Aku takut…hiks…"

"Hyung….aku ada disini, kau tidak perlu takut"

"Kai, kupikir kau akan membantuku. Ternyata tidak! Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, aku akan pulang sendiri!" Kyungsoo sudah bersiap bangkit.

Kyungsoo pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berjalan cepat. Namun Kai menarik tanggannya dan langsung memeluknya. Kyungsoo terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Namun percuma karena tenaganya tidak sekuat Kai.

"Kai…lepashh. Aku benci disini. Aku takut..hikss…" Kyungsoo berusaha meronta. lagi.

Melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang semakin berontak, Kai memberi kode kepada Baekyun agar memencet tombol di dekat tempat tidur. Bel itu berguna untuk memanggil dokter maupun suster tanpa perlu pergi keluar ruangan.

"KAI! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Malang, Kai tetap memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Namja mungil itu tetap memberontak. Apa pun akan dia lakukan agar keluar dari neraka ini. Kehabisan akal untuk mencegah Kyungsoo pergi, Kai pun melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo diam seketika. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo agar tidak berteriak terus-menerus.

"Mmmffttt…lepashh…Kai…" Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pagutan itu namun gagal ._.

Sepertinya usaha Kai sedikit berhasil, karena Kyungsoo mulai tenang meskipun masih terlihat gelisah.

Akhirnya, Lay yang _notabene_nya sebagai dokter, datang dan segera menyiapkan suntik penenang untuk Kyungsoo. Lay melihat Kai sedang melumat bibir Kyungsoo, namun ekspresinya biasa saja. Lay sepertinya tahu maksud tujuan Kai melakukan tindakan tersebut. Perlahan di dekatinya kedua namja yang sedang intens berciuman. Sadar akan kehadiran hyungnya, Kai hanya melirik Lay sekilas tanpa melepas pagutannya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Malah Kai memberikan tangan kiri Kyungsoo kepada Lay agar segera disuntik. Lay pun menyuntikkan obat penenang tersebut.

"Mmmhhh…"

Kyungsoo seperti menahan rasa sakit saat Lay menyuntik lengannya. Selang tiga menit, Kyungsoo pun tertidur akibat pengaruh suntikan tadi. Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas juga. Kai segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Tidak lupa Ia kecup sayang kening Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.

Sedangkan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekyun hanya _cengo'an_ melihat kejadian barusan. Sedangkan Lay hanya menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sampai suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sosok namja tampan berwajah malaikat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Suho hyung!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.3]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+21

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_**Kyungsoo seperti menahan rasa sakit saat Lay menyuntik lengannya. Selang tiga menit, Kyungsoo pun tertidur akibat pengaruh suntikan tadi. Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas juga. Kai segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Tidak lupa Ia kecup sayang kening Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.**_

_**Sedangkan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekyun hanya cengo'an melihat kejadian barusan. Sedangkan Lay hanya menghembuskan nafas lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sampai suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sosok namja tampan berwajah malaikat memasuki ruangan itu.**_

"_**Suho hyung!" **_

Chapter 3…..

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak senang saat Suho masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Suho sudah mereka anggap sebagai hyung mereka sendiri. Ya, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah teman saat zaman Sekolah Menengah Atas. Meskipun dulu mereka berbeda tingkatan kelas, mereka selalu terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Sekarang mungkin jarang bertemu karena berbeda fakultas. Suho menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo saat Ia sudah berada di tingkat akhir dan betapa senangnya Suho saat pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh namja mungil tersebut.

"Kyungsoo!" Suho malah mengabaikan Baekyeol couple yang bersemangat melihat kehadirannya. #poor Baekyeol xD

Suho langsung berlari ke arah tempat Kyungsoo dibaringkan. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir melihat tubuh namja yang dicintai itu terbaring lemah dan terlihat sangat pucat.

BUGH!

Sebelum Suho berhasil sampai ke katil Kyungsoo, Kai terlebih dahulu menghalangi jalan Suho. Otomatis Suho menatap heran Kai yang sudah berada di depannya. Sementara Kai menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan meledak.

"Pergi kau dari sini" Kai berucap datar namun bisa dipastikan amarahnya sudah berada di puncak.

"Jongin, bersikap sopanlah terhadap orang lain" Lay berupaya menenangkan Jongin.

"Ah! Suho hyung, apakah kau ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol yang sadar akan melihat pertarungan terjadi, berupaya mencairkan suasana dengan menarik Suho dan membawanya mendekat ke katil Kyungsoo. Suho hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah hyung, sekarang Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Ne, aku lega. Aku kira keadaanya benar-benar gawat". Suho berucap sambil menggapai tangan Kyungsoo yang tergeletak lemah

SRET

"Jangan pernah sentuh dia" suara itu kembali mengganggu Suho.

Kai langsung menggeser posisi Suho, sehingga tangannya gagal mencapai tangan Kyungsoo. Kini tatapan Suho sudah beradu dengan mata Kai. Tak ada yang bisa mengartikan tatapan mereka. Sekali lagi Lay berupaya menghentikan perang dingin tersebut

"Jongin-ah, ikutlah keruanganku….ada yang perlu kusampaikan"

"Ani…aku ingin disini menjaga Kyungsoo" Kai beralasan padahal Ia hanya tidak ingin Suho berada di sekitar Kyungsoo tanpa dirinya.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo"

Mendengar ada nama Kyungsoo, mau tidak mau Kai mengikuti Suho juga menuju ruangan dokter. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ia menatap Suho kembali. Seolah tatapannya berkata 'awas-kau'. Suho tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Kai yang dianggapnya masih labil. XD

Setelah Kai benar-benar pergi, Suho beralih menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Pandangannya nanar. Sedih melihat keadaan namja itu yang semakin hari semakin lemah.

"Hyung, percayalah Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung Suho.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau yang tinggal bersama Kyungsoo saja adalah pria labil seperti dia"

Chanyeol tahu siapa yang dimaksud Suho dengan 'dia'. Orang itu adalah Kai, sahabatnya sendiri. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. Tak habis pikir bahwa kedua sahabatnya saling bermusuhan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, hyung", Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Meskipun kelihatannya Kai seperti itu, tapi aku yakin Kai sangat mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari apa pun"

Suho beralih menatap Baekhyun. Tatapan tajam Suho membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya sambil membekap mulut dengan tangannya sendiri. Sadar bahwa sampai saat ini pun Suho masih tetap mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Hehe…maaf, hyung…maksudku…."

"Gwenchana Baeki", Suho malah tersenyum.

"Kalau Kyungsoo nyaman denga Kai, aku rela. Lagi pula aku yang salah karena meninggalkannya dulu"

Suho menunduk pilu mengingat kebodohan yang dilakukannya dulu. Ingatan kembali ke masa saat dia harus benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Saat itu kedua orang tua Suho menentang hubungan tidak wajar mereka. Berniat memisahkan Suho dengan Kyungsoo, kedua orang tua tersebut merencanakan pindah ke Indonesia. #author dipenggal XD

Tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo sedih, Suho tidak memberitahu perihal kepergiannya. Apalagi jika Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ini adalah rencana kedua orang tuanya agar mereka berpisah. Namun, meskipun sudah berada di negara yang berbeda, Suho tetap mencari tahu keadaan Kyungsoo melalui sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati memberi kabar kepadanya.

Hingga genap dua tahun perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberi kabar bahwa kedua orang tua Kyungsoo meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kembali dari luar negeri. Suho benar-benar terpukul mendengar kabar tersebut. Suho benar-benar merasa orang paling tidak berguna di dunia karena Ia tidak ada disamping Kyungsoo saat itu. Kyungsoo mengalami banyak penderitaan dan trauma dengan yang namanya rumah sakit karena disanalah kedua orang tuanya meninggal tanpa sempat ditangani oleh dokter. Saat berada di rumah sakit, bayangan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan selalu terngiang. Benar-benar membuat namja manis itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Berpisah tidak berarti terpisah selamanya, bukan? Ya, Suho akhirnya kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertunda. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Suho langsung melesat kerumah Kyungsoo setelah menjejakkan kakinya di bandara. Namun rumah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo sebelumnya ternyata sudah kosong. Kabar yang diketahuinya setelah itu adalah Kyungsoo sudah tinggal bersama dengan Kai.

"Hiks…." ingatan tersebut membuat Suho tanpa sadar sudah terisak.

"Hyung…" Baekhyun tak tega melihat kesedihan Suho. Tetapi bingung cara menenangkannya.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkannya, Baekki. Aku malah mengikuti perintah orang tuaku"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan di ingat lagi….yang terpenting Kyungsoo tidak menjauhimu, kan?"

Suho menarik dalam nafasnya. "Ne, aku harusnya bersyukur", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Kai karena sudah mengisi hari-hari Kyungsoo sehingga dia kuat menjalani hidupnya".

"Kau tidak membenci Kai, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar. Dipikirnya Suho sangat membenci Kai karena sikap buruk Kai padanya.

Sebelum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, Suho terlebih dahulu tersenyum lembut.

"Ani, aku maklum dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Meskipun kadang aku agak kesal juga. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak marah kalau pacarmu didekati orang lain, apalagi Kai tahu latar belakang hubungan kami sebelumnya".

"Wah! Aku sangat bangga padamu, hyung. Kau sangat dewasa. Aku tidak menyesal sudah menganggapmu sebagai hyungku" Chanyeol memeluk bahu Suho erat.

"Aku juga, hyung" Baekhyun ikut memeluk dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Hahaha…ne, terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk segala yang kalian lakukan" Suho balas memeluk kedua namja tersebut dengan senyuman yang terlihat persis malaikat. #reader: emang author pernah liat malaikat senyum? ._.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Namun namja mungil tersebut belum juga membuka matanya. Tak tahukah dia bahwa sudah banyak yang berharap agar dia bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat senyumannya lagi? Cepatlah sadar, Kyungsoo. Apakah kau tega membuat mereka larut dalam kecemasan?

"Haahhh….Kai, apa yang disampaikan oleh Lay hyung padamu tentang keadaan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Kai yang berada di sebelah katil Kyungsoo hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh namja yang sedari tadi belum membuka matanya.

"Kai, kau dengar aku, kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ne…", balas Kai malas.

"Lay hyung tidak membicarakan hal yang terlalu penting. Ia hanya menyarankanku untuk lebih peduli dengan kegiatan Kyungsoo. Jangan sampai kuliah membuatnya terlalu lelah karena kondisinya sekarang semakin lemah".

"Ohhhh…." Baekhyun hanya ber'oh' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Tetapi kenapa Kyungsoo belum sadar-sadar? Sudah seharian ini dia tidur. Apakah Lay hyung memberikan obat tidurnya melebihi dosis?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengomel.

PLETAK

Baekhyun puas telah memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Yeolli, kau pikir Lay hyung dokter gadungan, eoh?"

"Hehehehe…aku hanya bercanda, chagi", Chanyeol nyengir sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Ya! Kyungsoo-ya, cepatlah bangun! Aku merindukan mata besarmu itu terbuka!" teriak Chanyeol lumayan keras.

PLETAK

BUGH

Kai dan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol diam seketika. Kai melemparkan sepatunya ke badan Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun kembali memukul namjachingunya tersebut memakai tangannya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua bersikap seperti tidak ada kejadian.

"Aiiisshh..appo…." ringis Chanyeol mendapat serangan mendadak tadi.

Suho hanya terus menatap sendu ke arah Kyungsoo dari arah tempat duduknya yang tidak jauh dari Baekyeol couple. Tidak ikut-ikutan dengan keributan yang berlangsung.

"Hyung!" suara Kai mengalihkan semua perhatian.

"Kyungsoo hyung. Ayolah kau harus bangun"

Kai sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan kini tengah menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan Suho, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun sudah berkumpul mengelilingi katil Kyungsoo.

"Euungg…." Kyungsoo melenguh. Tangannya pun sudah mulai bergerak-gerak di genggaman Kai.

"Kyunggi…bangunlah" Baekhyun mengusap sayang dahi Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya dan menjelajahi seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada. Namun pandangannya terhalang oleh badan-badan yang mengelilinginya. Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Suho hyung…" Kyungsoo bergumam namun suaranya masih terdengar jelas.

Mendengar nama siapa yang pertama kali disebutkan Kyungsoo membuat Kai menegang dalam diam. Melihat perubahan pada diri Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat cemas karena takut namja itu akan bertindak ceroboh dan memukul Suho. Tanpa sadar, Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Kyungsoo merasa sakit di bagian pergelangan tangannya.

"Euungg…Kai, tanganku sakit"

Kai tidak mendengar keluhan Kyungsoo karena masih sibuk dengan pikiran dan tentunya emosinya. -_-

"Kai…lepaskan tangan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berbicara lebih keras karena dipikirnya Kai kurang pendengaran. Nihil, Kai sepertinya benar-benar menulikan telinganya kali ini.

SRET

Kai terkejut karena Suho sudah berada disampingnya dan menepis kuat tangannya yang mengenggaman pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyakitinya, menyingkirlah…" Suho berusaha berbicara dengan nada biasa.

"Kau…"

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Ada yang sakit, eoh?" Suho mengabaikan Kai yang akan berbicara.

"Hmmm….aku sudah merasa baikan. Cuma masih sedikit pusing, hyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

"Jinjja? Baguslah…." Suho juga tersenyum sembari mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan membantu namja mini itu untuk duduk.

TAP

"Jangan sentuh dia" Kai berupaya menyingkirkan tangan Suho yang telah menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Ck, kenapa kau dari tadi?" Suho mulai geram dengan tingkah Kai.

"Kau tuli, eoh? Pergilah dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali"

"KAI!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak melihat kedua namja tersebut yang sepertinya akan berperang.

Kai menoleh dan menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Seolah ingin mencari jawaban disana kenapa Kyungsoo lebih membela Suho ketimbang dirinya.

"Mwo? Kau lebih membelanya, hyung?"

"Aniya. Hanya saja jangan kasar dengan Suho hyung, Kai"

"Itu sama saja kau membelanya. Sekarang suruh dia pergi, hyung"

"Ani. Kenapa aku harus mengusir….."

"Kau pilih mana, hyung? Aku atau dia yang keluar" potong Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah Suho.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi. Semua kini menatap Kyungsoo seolah menunggu jawaban apa yang diberikannya. Kyungsoo tidak berkutik karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kai, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah dewasa, eoh?" Suho berupaya mencairkan suasana yang tadinya tegang. Namun, sepertinya suasana semakin panas.

"Kyungsoo hyung cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Kai mengabaikan perkataan Suho.

"…"

"JAWAB HYUNG!"

BUGH

BRUGH

"KAI"

"SUHO HYUNG"

Itulah suara-suara yang terdengar sekarang. Suho yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya kini tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat perlakuan Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan tangannya bergerak otomatis meninju wajah Kai yang kini sudah jatuh bersimpuh. Tampak darah keluar dari tepi bibirnya.

"Mungkin pukulan lainnya akan segera menyusul kalau aku melihatmu membentak Kyungsoo seperti tadi".

Suho berupaya menahan gejolak emosinya. Sementara Kai kini bangkit berdiri dan memegang bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar seperti sebelumnya. Namun, Kai berhenti di tempatnya sebelum mendekat ke katil Kyungsoo. Setelah menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam, Kai akhirnya beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia lebih memilih mengalah kali ini dan tidak membalas pukulan Suho. Kai merasa seperti tidak punya tenaga karena sepertinya Kyungsoo lebih memilih dia untuk pergi, bukan Suho. Timbul penyesalan dalam dirinya kenapa pertanyaan tadi bisa terlontar dari mulutnya.

BLAM

Pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat. Kai telah menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Haahhhh….aku pikir Kai akan membalas pukulanmu, hyung. Untungnya tidak…." Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Hiks…hikss…"

"Eoh….Kyungie, gwenchana?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir menyadari Kyungsoo menangis.

Suho pun mendekat dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Namja mungil itu hanya terisak dan tidak membalas pelukan Suho. Pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh namja berkulit Tan itu.

"Tenanglah…." Suho menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo agar tenang.

"Kai…Kai..Kai…hiks..hiks…" hanya itu ucapan yang keluar selama Kyungsoo menangis.

Hati Suho merasa seperti ditusuk saat mendengar Kyungsoo berkali-kali menyebut nama Kai. Padahal saat Kyungsoo pertama kali menyebutkan namanya saat terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia sangat senang. Namun, harapan itu kini sirna. Suho tahu bahwa hati Kyungsoo sudah sepenuhnya milik Kai.

Hari ini genap seminggu sejak kepulangan Kyungsoo dari rumah sakit. Lay sudah mengizinkan Kyungsoo menjalani pengobatan di rumah saat melihat keadaannya semakin membaik. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena akhirnya bisa keluar dari neraka rumah sakit. Namun, Ia tidak sepenuhnya merasa bahagia. Sudah seminggu pula Kai bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Ya, sejak kejadian Suho yang memukul Kai, namja jangkun itu tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi mendengar Kai yang cerewet dengan kesehatannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Namja berkulit agak gelap itu hanya berbicara seperlunya. Wajahnya sama sekali datar tanpa ekspresi saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal biasanya Kai tidak pernah bisa menahan dirinya apabila dekat dengan namja mungil itu.

Menyadari perubahan pada diri Kai, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Kai yang _overprotective_ padanya. Sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman panasnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo merindukan saat-saat Kai peduli lagi seperti waktu itu.

CEKLEK

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Kai sudah pulang. Kyungsoo terlihat senang saat melihat Kai mendatanginya ke kamar. Kai masuk dan meletakkan sesuatu ke meja persis di sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, Kai beranjak keluar.

"Itu apa, Kai?" Kyungsoo berupaya mengajak namja itu berbicara.

"….."

Kai berhenti berjalan namun tidak berniat berbalik dan mengeluarkan suara. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras lalu kembali melangkah keluar. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Kai masih tetap mendiamkannya. Kyungsoo pun beranjak menuju bungkusan yang diletakkan oleh Kai tadi. Seketika itu juga, air mata yang berusaha ditahannya jatuh bercucuran melihat bungkusan tersebut ternyata berisi obat-obatan untuknya.

"Hiks…gomawo Kai"

"Eoh…Kyungsoo? Kau sudah masuk lagi?" Sehun melihat Kyungsoo akan memasuki kelas bersamaan dengannya.

"Ne, aku sudah kem…." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai lewat dari antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Aiisshh…ya! Kai! Memangnya tidak ada jalan lain apa?!"

Sehun meneriaki Kai karena jengkel dengan sikapnya pagi ini. Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung Kai yang menjauh dalam diam.

"Dia kenapa, Kyung-ah?"

"…."

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah masuk ke kelas mengabaikan Sehun yang terlihat bingung di depan pintu kelas.

Hari ini Chen Sonsengnim sedang mengajarkan mata kuliahnya sementara semua mahasiswa di kelas itu berupaya untuk berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran. Terlihat Kai di sudut kelas hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela. Pelajaran yang diterangkan tak satu pun melekat di otaknya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kai benar-benar berubah sekarang.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
_

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba _i-phone_nya berdering. Kini semua mata yang ada di kelas itu, tak terkecuali Kai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan terburu-buru _i-phone_ itu dia amankan kalau tidak ingin di maki oleh Chen sonsengnim.

"Ck, kau lupa men-_silent handphone_mu, kan?" Baekhyun berbisik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe….aku benar-benar lupa" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

Merasa semua sudah terkendali, Kyungsoo meraih _i-phone_nya dan melihat satu pesan masuk. Seketika matanya yang sudah besar makin membesar O.O

_**From: Suho hyung**_

_**Kyungsoo…aku sudah di samping kelasmu. Keluarlah sebentar. Aku menunggu.**_

"Jeogiyo Sonsengnim…." Sekali lagi semua memandang kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ssi?" ucap Chen sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku permisi ke toilet"

"Ne, silahkan…"

Kyungsoo pun langsung keluar dari kelas tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya Kai sudah memandang tajam ke arahnya. Bahkan semenjak suara _handphone_ namja manis itu berdering. Kai selalu tahu apa yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di atap kampusnya bersama Suho. Angin segar menerpa wajah kedua namja itu. Tempat ini memang menjadi tempat _favorite_ Suho jika ingin sendiri. Namun kali ini dia tak sendiri. Ada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Hyung…kenapa dari tadi kau hanya tersenyum? Kau ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" Kyungsoo akhirnya yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Ani. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Hanya saja aku ingin melihatmu. Apa tidak boleh?" Suho menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ah…i..itu…" Kyungsoo tergagap karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hahaha…kau _nervous_, eoh?"

"Ya! Suho hyung!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Suho yang berani menggodanya.

"Hahaha…aku suka melihat wajahmu yang memerah..hahaha"

Suho sepertinya adalah manusia paling bahagia hari ini karena banyak tertawa. Itu semua berkat namja manis di sampingnya.

"Hyung! Berhentilah menggodaku dan tertawa seperti itu! Kau seperti orang gila" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semakin terlihat imut.

"….."

"hyung, kenapa kau jadi diam?"

Kyungsoo bingung melihat perubahan drastis dari Suho. Padahal dari tadi dia tidak berhenti tertawa dan sekarang malah tiba-tiba diam.

"Hyung…gwencha…."

SRET

CHUP

"…."

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar karena kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Suho tiba-tiba menariknya dan mencium bibirnya. Bahkan sekarang Suho mulai melumat bibir _pulm_ milik Kyungsoo. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo tapi Ia berani bersumpah tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu. Ingin menolak tapi sepertinya otaknya tidak sejalan dengan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam saat Suho terus menciumnya. Tanpa melakukan perlawanan ataupun membalas ciuman tersebut.

Menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya, Suho melepas pagutan tersebut dan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang tadinya kaku. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dengan keterpanahannya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

BAANGG

Pintu besi yang lumayan jauh dari tempat kedua namja itu berdiri mengeluarkan suara yang menganggetkan keduanya. Saat mereka menoleh, Kai sudah berdiri disana. Raut wajah yang sepertinya siap menerkam dan dengan kepalan tangan yang mengeras siap memukul siapa pun.

"Ka…Kai"

Kai berupaya menahan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya, Kai berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"KAI! TUNGGU!"

Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap suara kerasnya menahan Kai agar tidak pergi. Kyungsoo pun menyusul Kai yang sudah berlalu.

TAP

"Kyung-ah, kajima" Suho menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang bersiap berlari menyusul Kai.

"….." Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Tadi kau mengatakan aku gila, bukan?"

"….."

"Ne, aku memang gila. Gila karenamu"

Seketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Suho. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar pernyataan Suho. Namun, saat ini pikirannya hanya ada Kai sehingga tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi pernyataan Suho.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"

"Hyung, jebal aku harus menemui Kai" Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah memohonnya.

"Kyung, aku mohon kembalilah padaku.." ucap Suho melepas genggamannya sambil berlutut di depan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung…"

"Kembali padaku. Kumohon…"

Suho sepertinya mulai terisak dan menunduk dalam. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Satu sisi dia tidak tega melihat Suho yang seperti ini. Satu sisi lagi dia hanya terus memikirkan Kai. Kyungsoo tidak mau namja jangkun itu salah paham.

"Mianhae….."

Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan Suho yang kaku mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Badannya yang sudah menunduk semakin merunduk lemas.

"Kyungsoo….." desisnya.

Kyungsoo tidak sekali pun melihat keberadaan Kai di kampus sejak kejadian di atap kampus tersebut. Saat Kyungsoo tidak melihat mobil Kai di parkiran, Ia pun tahu namja tampan itu memang tidak berada di wilayah kampus itu lagi. Kyungsoo hanya melangkah malas ke kelasnya.

Hingga malam hari Kai belum juga pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo sangat cemas. Berkali-kali kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi _handphone_ Kai namun hasilnya nihil.

"Beginikah rasanya saat kau menungguku sampai larut malam waktu itu, Kai?" batin Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

_Bruuum…brummm_

Suara mobil Kai membuat raut cemas Kyungsoo berubah menjadi cerah apalagi saat melihat wajah Kai sudah berada di depannya. Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo di depannya hanya berekspresi datar sambil berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kai…"

"….."

Tak ada jawaban. Kai benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Kyungsoo pun tidak tinggal diam. Diikutinya namja itu hingga masuk ke kamarnya.

"Keluar…" ucap Kai saat menyadari ternyata Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Andwe! Kai kau harus dengar penjelasanku, dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, keluarlah…."

"Kai…kau salah paham, ku mohon dengar penje….."

"Kejadian saat di bus seminggu lalu sudah cukup sebagai jawabannya, hyung! Ditambah dengan kejadian tadi siang! SEKARANG KELUAR!"

"Jo..jongin…"

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut sekaligus takut mendengar teriakan Kai. Sedangkan Kai tersenyum miris saat Kyungsoo mulai kembali memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang keluar"

Kai melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Suasana seperti ini membuatnya semakin suntuk. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang lelah sekarang. Kai mulai terbiasa mengalah untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kajima" Kyungsoo memegang lengan Kai erat.

TAP

Kai menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Menatap tajam mata besar yang mulai memerah tersebut.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Suho?"

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar Kai bertanya seperti itu. Namun, sama seperti saat di rumah sakit itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari Kai. Melihat namja manis itu hanya diam, Kai hanya bisa menunjukkan raut kecewanya.

"Apakah pengorbananku selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa, hyung?"

"Ku kira cintaku terbalas selama ini"

"Sekarang kau boleh kembali padanya, hyung…",

"Aku merelakanmu…."

Genangan air mata itu sudah terlihat jelas di pelupuk mata Kai. Meskipun kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya tetapi percayalah bahwa hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa merelakan Kyungsoo berada di pelukan orang lain. Namun, percuma apabila Ia hanya berjuang sendiri sementara orang yang dicintainya malah mengabaikan perasaannya.

"Ani…aku tidak mencintai Suho hyung lagi"

Kai terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kai…"

"Hahaha….kau kira aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu, hyung setelah kau kupergoki berpelukan dan berciuman dengan namja itu?"

"Tadi ciuman itu hanya sepihak, Kai! Suho hyung yang tiba-tiba menciumku"

"Jeongmalyo? Tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya?"

"Kai!"

"Mengakulah, hyung. Buat apa kau bersikap munafik seperti ini"

PLAK

Kyungsoo spontan menampar pipi Kai karena tidak menyangka namja tampan itu bisa berkata seperti barusan. Sebelum Kai selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo menarik kerah bajunya. Mau tak mau Kai merendahkan badannya mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Kyungsoo.

CHU

Kyungsoo mencium bibir tebal milik Kai dengan lembutnya. Perlahan melumat bibir atas dan bawah namja itu secara bergantian. Kyungsoo merasakan kembali hangatnya berciuman dengan Kai setelah beberapa minggu ini Ia tak pernah merasakan ciuman dari seorang Kai. Beberapa menit berlalu, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo belum rela melepas ciuman itu. Malah sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kai dan agak berjinjit untuk mengimbangi tinggi badan namja berkulit gelap itu. Bagaimana denga Kai? Namja terlalu kaget melihat keagresifan Kyungsoo sehingga Ia hanya diam tanpa melakukan ciuman balasan. Namun sejujurnya dia sangat menyukai ciuman ini. Butuh kekuatan hati yang super untuk tidak mencium hyungnya itu dalam minggu belakangan ini.

PLUP

Decakan bibir itu mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Kai berusaha meraup udara yang sepertinya kian menipis.

"Apakah ciuman itu sudah cukup meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Rupanya selama mencium Kai, Ia sudah menangis dalam diam. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata tersebut.

BRUGH

_**Tbc…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.4]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+21

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

**WARNING: AWAS MIMISAN!**

_**Decakan bibir itu mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Kai berusaha meraup udara yang sepertinya kian menipis.**_

"_**Apakah ciuman itu sudah cukup meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mencintaimu?" **_

_**Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Rupanya selama mencium Kai, Ia sudah menangis dalam diam. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata tersebut.**_

_**BRUGH**_

Chapter 4….

"HYUNG!"

Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri segera berjongkok dan menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang limbung. Lalu dipapahnya tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"_Kyungsoo tidak boleh mengalami lelah fisik maupun lelah emosi. Karena apabila itu terjadi, penyakitnya akan mudah kambuh. Kau harus pintar-pintar menjaganya, ne?"_

Kata-kata Lay, hyungnya saat di rumah sakit waktu itu kembali teringang di otaknya. Kai pun merasa gagal sebagai namjachingu yang baik untuk Kyungsoo. Buktinya sekarang namja mungil itu malah kembali sakit.

"Ini hyung…minumlah"

Kai menyodorkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih yang langsung diterima oleh Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengonsumsi obat tersebut, segera Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan kecilnya. Kyungsoo yang benar-benar lemah hanya mengikuti instruksi gerakan Kai.

"Lain kali jangan pernah terlambat minum obat, ne?" ucap Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm…"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergumam dan mengangguk. Bingung dengan sikap Kai yang sekarang tiba-tiba perhatian luar biasa padahal mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi. 'Ada apa dengan sikap Kai? Aneh' batin Kyungsoo.

KLIK

Kai memadamkan lampu kamarnya dan bergerak keluar saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tanggan kanannya.

"Kai…"

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?" tanya Kai

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kai."

Kai hanya diam menunggu kata-kata Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Kini didudukinya pinggiran tempat tidur itu persis di sebelah Kyungsoo berbaring. Dibiarkannya Kyungsoo terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Kai juga merasa nyaman dengan genggaman hangat tersebut.

"Kai, apakah kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo _to the point_.

"…"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"….."

"Kai, jangan diam saja! Bicaralah! Atau kau bisa memakiku, aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan jangan diam begini….hikss…"

"….."

"Kai, aku…"

"Hyung-ah…", ucapan lirih Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Nde, aku akan memaafkanmu", Kai berusaha tersenyum.

"Asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan membuatku kecewa lagi…",

"Apakah kau bisa menepatinya?" ucap Kai kini menatap dalam mata besar itu.

"Hmm…aku janji, Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya.

Akhirnya usahanya meminta maaf membuahkan hasil meskipun perlu upaya yang berat menurutnya. Segera Ia berusaha bangkit untuk memeluk Kai namun gerakannya terhenti saat Kai langsung menindihnya.

"AHK!"

"Ya, apa aku menyakitimu, hyung? Mana yang sakit?" Kai panik karena mendengar pekikan sakit Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku kaget kau tiba-tiba menindihku…haha"

"Ya! Aku kira apa! Ck…"

Kai berdecak kesal. Hampir saja jantungnya melompat keluar. Disentilnya kening Kyungsoo pelan yang membuat namja mungil itu meringis.

CHU

Ciuman kilat itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo langsung terdiam mengabaikan sakit di keningnya karena sentilan tadi.

"Dengar hyung, aku akan menghukummu kalau kau mengabaikan janjimu"

"Lakukan apa pun, Kai! Tapi aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeletkan lidahnya terlihat imut.

"Arra, kita lihat saja nanti"

Kai kemudian bangkit dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula. Kyungsoo hanya bisa bingung karena dikiranya Kai akan melakukan 'itu' lagi padanya.

"Kau harus istirahat, hyung. Ini sudah larut malam. Jalljayo…" Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Hmm..tapi ini kamarmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidur dimana, Kai?"

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja, hyung"

"Ani! Aku akan pindah kalau begitu"

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Kau tidur saja. Ingat kondisimu masih lemah"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau tidur disebelahku saja, Kai. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Mwo? A-ani. Aku bisa tidur dikamarmu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu, hyung"

"Ne, Jalljayo Kai" ucap Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengalah dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo agak kecewa karena Kai menolak tidur bersebelahan dengannya. Kyungsoo merasa kalau Kai memang benar-benar tidak mau tidur dengannya, namun sejujurnya Kai sangat senang saat Kyungsoo menawarkannya untuk tidur bersama. Tapi Kai sadar diri bahwa Ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencicipi tubuh Kyungsoo apabila sudah berdekatan. Sementara Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan istirahat mengingat kondisinya yang lemah. Kai tidak mau 'aktifitas'nya tersebut mengakibatkan hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya tersebut. #plakk XD

"KYUNGGI!"

Teriakan khas itu sudah dipastikan berasal dari namja yang tak kalah mungil dari Kyungsoo. Ya, namja itu adalah Baekhyun. Suasana kelas pagi ini berhasil dihebohkan dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Ya! Kyunggi! Apa kau sudah dengar…"

"Ya! Baekki! Biarkan aku ke tempat dudukku dulu" dengus Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya sementara Kai yang memasang wajah datar menuju ke arah belakang kelas.

"Aiishh…tidak seru kau, Kyunggi" Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

"Nde, sekarang apa yang mau kau bicarakan…"

Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di tempatnya akhirnya tidak tega juga mengabaikan sahabatnya itu. Seketika Baekhyun kembali memasang raut wajah berseri-seri.-_-

"Ya, Kyung-ah! Bagaimana menurutmu dengan _eyeliner_ku sekarang ini?" ucap Baekhyun dengan _puppy-eyes_nya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terpelongo parah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Tak menyangka bahwa yang ingin dibicarakan namja sipit di depannya itu adalah hal yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat tidak penting.

"Yak! Kyunggi! Eotokhe?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana apanya? Biasa saja" ucap Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh.

"Ya! Tapi menurutku _eyeliner_ku hari ini sangat bagus. Aku baru membeli produk baru dan mahal"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Nde!" ucap Baekyun mengangguk semangat.

"Oh…tapi menurutku biasa saja. Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin"

"KYUNGGI KAU TIDAK SERU"

Gerakan Baekhyun yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mem_bully_ Kyungsoo terhenti saat Chanyeol dan Kai menarik masing-masing tubuh mereka. Dalam situasi berdebat begini lebih baik memisahkan kedua namja mini tersebut sebelum akhirnya perdebatan itu memanas. Kedua seme itu tahu tak kan ada yang mau mengalah.

"Ck, merepotnya sekali" dengus Chanyeol yang sudah mendudukkan Baekhyun di bangku sebelahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ani…hehehe…"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh karena tidak berani melawan ukenya tersebut. Kadang dirinya berpikir kenapa hanya karena _e-y-e-l-i-n-e-r_ bisa mengakibatkan keributan.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo sudah ditarik oleh namjachingunya sendiri agar duduk di sudut kelas. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti saja kemauan namja tampan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menulis dengan konsentrasi karena namja yang disebelahnya. Berupaya mengabaikan, Kyungsoo menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya agar terhindar dari tatapan Kai.

SRET

"Tetaplah pada posisimu, hyung" Kai menarik Kyungsoo kembali ke posisi semula.

"Aku tidak konsen. Kenapa kau terus memandangiku?" ucap Kyungsoo berbisik karena takut akan ketahuan dosen yang mengajar.

"Apa tidak boleh? Kau begitu manis, hyung" Kai mulai menggoda namjachingunya itu.

"Ya! Berhentilah menggodaku di saat seperti ini"

Kyungsoo berucap kesal padahal wajahnya sudah sangat merona yang membuat Kai semakin selera menggodanya lebih.

FYUUUHH

Kai meniup telinga Kyungsoo yang membuat namja itu bergidik kegelian. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo seperti itu, Kai pun terkekeh. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mau mempermasalahkan tindakannya. Terlihat namja mungil itu kembali serius menulis di bukunya. Kai yang _pervert_nya kumat kembali menggoda Kyungsoo. XD

Kali ini Kai menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu diam-diam disentuhnya pinggang namja disampingnya itu secara lembut. Perlahan-lahan Kai mulai menciumi leher Kyungsoo sekaligus meresapi wangi namja mungil itu.

"Eunggh…Kai, jebal nanti ada yang melihat"

"Ssshh…kita kan duduk paling belakang, hyung. Tidak akan ada yang melihat"

Kai masih dengan kesibukkannya sementara Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Takut kalau-kalau ada yang melihat adegan mesum namjachingunya, Kyungsoo melepas tangan Kai dari pinggangnya dan berdiri sambil mengangkat tinggi satu tangannya.

"Sonsengnim, aku boleh permisi ke toilet?"

"Eoh? Silahkan"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh ke arah Kai yang sudah melongo parah. Tanpa mereka sadari duo Baekyeol sudah terkikik di bangkunya melihat adegan mereka dari tadi.

"Ck, kau akan kuhukum, hyung" ucap Kai ber_smirk _ria.

BYURR

Kyungsoo berkali-kali membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Lalu setelah itu dipandanginya wajahnya di pantulan cermin. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tidak ada yang tahu. Namun melihatnya menyentuh leher bekas hisapan Kai tadi, jelaslah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini pasti kejadian di kelas barusan.

"Ck, Kai! Dasar pabo. Bisa-bisanya bertingkah mesum di depan umum. Ada-ada saja" ucapnya seraya memasuki salah satu bilik toilet tersebut.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengikuti dari belakang. Sebelum Kyungsoo mendorong pintunya, namja di belakangnya sudah membekap mulutnya dan secepat kilat menutup mata Kyungsoo menggunakan sapu tangan yang lumayan panjang.

"Mmmpphhh….lepas! Kau sia…mpphhh"

Kyungsoo berontak sekuat tenaganya dan berupaya melepas kain yang menutup matanya. Namun gerakannya kalah lambat dengan namja tersebut. Tanpa babibu, namja itu melepas ikat pinggangnya untuk mengikat tangan Kyungsoo. #author mulai psycho ._.

Kyungsoo yang sudah ketakutan hanya bisa pasrah karena tak sanggup melawan. Saat ketakutan seperti ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kai. Ia berharap namja tampan itu ada disini dan menyelamatkannya sekarang juga. Apakah harapnnya bisa terkabul? Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah terisak. Ia dapat merasakan orang jahat itu sekarang menariknya entah kemana mengingat kondisinya yang sudah diikat dengan mata yang juga ditutup paksa.

Kyungsoo merasakan namja itu membuka kain yang membekap mulutnya. Hanya bekapan dimulutnya sedangkan kain yang menutup pengelihatannya tidak dibuka. Tidak buang-buang waktu, Kyungsoo langsung berteriak.

"KAU SIAPA? LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Ssshhh…"

Namja itu hanya mendesis sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyungsoo untuk menyuruhnya diam. Seketika itu Kyungsoo terdiam. Diam bukan karena menuruti perintah namja yang menyanderanya, tapi karena suara desisan dan sentuhan jari di bibirnya. Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Kyungsoo langsung menajamkan penciumannya.

Aroma ini….

Wangi parfum ini….

KAI

Kyungsoo yakin namja gila yang melakukan hal gila ini adalah namjachingunya sendiri. Merasa firasatnya tidak salah, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Kau gila, Kai…"

JDERR ._.

Seketika namja asing tersebut membulatkan matanya karena kaget kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahu identitasnya.

"Apa kau terkejut karena aku tahu siapa dirimu?", Kyungsoo kembali berbicara.

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu, Kai. Suaramu…meskipun kau hanya mendesis, sentuhanmu, dan aroma parfummu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti meremehkan. Meremehkan ketidakprofesionalan Kai untuk menjebaknya.

"Aiishhh…padahal aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja, ck!" ucap Kai.

"Mwo! Ya! Neo michyosseo!" teriak Kyungsoo mendengar alasan Kai barusan.

"Kekeke…mian hyung. Aku hanya ingin menghukummu saja. Salahmu kenapa lari saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya…."

"Asyik apanya?! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Itu di depan umum, pabo!"

"Eoh? Jadi kalau disini tidak apa, kan hyung?"

"Ini dimana?"

"Masih di toilet, hyung. Apa kau tidak liat?"

"Ya pabo! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ini dimana kalau kau belum membuka penutup mataku ini! Palli lepaskan sekarang!"

Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang kesal-kesalnya karena tindakan bodoh namja berkulit Tan itu. Sedangkan orang yang yang dimaksud malah tersenyum senang melihat Kyungsoo menunjukkan sisi cerewetnya karena menurutnya itu terlihat sangat imut dan lucu.

"Kai! Ayo cepat lepaskan tanganku dan buka kain penutup ini!"

"Andwe…kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, hyung?"

"Aigoo…ayolah Kai aku merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini" Kyungsoo mulai memohon.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, hyung"

"Eoh…?"

Bukannya melepas ikatan dan penutup mata Kyungsoo, Kai malah menutup matanya sendiri menggunakan kain yang tadinya membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Lalu dibawanya Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Kai…kau mau apa?"

"Diamlah hyung. Aku juga sudah menutupi mataku. Jadi kita impas. Sekarang cukup nikmati saja, arra?"

Kyungsoo yang merasa tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun Kai tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan jemari Kai menelusuri wajahnya. Keningnya, pangkal hidungnya, pipinya dan terakhir berhenti di bibirnya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, segera dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal melumat bibir _pulm_nya. Kyungsoo mulai menikmati permainan ini saat Ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Kai. Menyadari ciumannya dibalas, Kai bersemangat melanjutkan kegiatannya. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu mulai memanas dan kasar. Kai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Kyungsoo, menelusuri semua isinya dan mengajak lidah namja manis itu untuk berperang di dalam sana.

"Euunnghhh…"

Kyungsoo akhirnya meloloskan lenguhannya disela-sela ciuman panas tersebut.

"Mphh…Kai, sesakhh…sshh"

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung melepas ciumannya namun tidak dengan pelukannya. Secepatnya Kai meraba leher Kyungsoo yang membuat namja mungil itu menggelinjang geli. Kemudian diciuminya leher Kyungsoo secara liar dan semangat. Dihisapnya dalam-dalam hingga bisa dipastikan ciuman itu akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher Kyungsoo.

"Shhh…Kaihhh..gelihhh…"

Kai tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah karena kegelian. Malah kini Kai mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Dirabanya badan Kyungsoo yang sudah _half naked_ berniat mencari daerah sensitif namja itu. Yap! Ketemu! Tonjolan itu sudah menegang. Sejurus kemudian, Kai sudah menjilati _nipple_ Kyungsoo sambil sesekali memilinnya.

"Akh! Sshhh…. Kaihhh…"

Kyungsoo terus mendesah merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan menggoda dari Kai yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuh putih dan mulusnya.

"Andwe! Kai jangan disinihh…" ucap Kyungsoo saat merasa tangan Kai sudah bergerak membuka celananya.

Namun sepertinya Kai tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kini celana itu sudah melorot ke bawah menyisahkan celana dalamnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung Kai pun melepas semua kain yang masih melekat di badan Kyungsoo.

"Kai…jebal…Akh!"

Persetan dengan ucapan memohon Kyungsoo karena Kai sudah berjongkok dan mengulum junior Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Kuluman itu terlihat sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tak tahan oleh karenanya.

"Euungghhh…ahh..ahh..sshhh…"

"Kontrol suaramu, hyung. Kau tidak mau ada yang mendengarkan?" Kai menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dibawah sana.

Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan diri sedari tadi sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Kai. Kai pun kembali memasukan junior kecil Kyungsoo ke mulutnya dan mengulum lebih kuat.

"Kai…suhh..dahh…hahhh hahh…"

"Akuhh… mau keluar, Kai…."

Kai yang merasa junior Kyungsoo di dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut. Kulumannya pun semakin dipercepat.

"AHK!"

Kyungsoo pun melepaskan cairan yang sepertinya berlomba-lomba keluar. Tanpa rasa jijik, Kai langsung menelan semua cairan itu. Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat saat berhasil mengeluarkan semua hasratnya. Namun, kelelahan luar biasa juga mulai dirasakannya akibat aktifitas barusan. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk, namun gagal.

"Ahk!" pekik Kyungsoo saat merasakan kesakitan di bokongnya yang mendarat di lantai kamar mandi kampus tersebut.

Kai yang bingung kenapa Kyungsoo menjerit segera melepas penutup matanya. Saat itu juga Kai panik melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk lemah di lantai.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?"

"Hahh..hah..aku lelah, Kai…"

"Ya! Padahal aku belum mulai, hyung"

Kai cukup kecewa karena kondisi Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak mendukung untuk diajak ke ronde berikutnya ._.

Namun, Kai juga tidak tega kalau perlakuannya malah akan menyakiti namja mungil itu. Perlahan dipapahnya tubuh Kyungsoo agar berdiri. Setelah itu, dipakaikannya kembali kemeja dan celana ke tubuh hyungnya yang sudah berkeringat itu.

CHUP

Kai mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak dan mengusak rambut basahnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan pasrah saja dengan sentuhan-sentuhan beruntun dari namjachingunya itu. Lalu Kai mulai membuka ikatan tali pinggangnya dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, juga tidak lupa penutup mata tersebut.

BUGH

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan menubrukkannya secara kasar. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasannya karena kejahilan Kai hari ini.

"Hikss…kau jahat, Kai"

"Kau menangis hyung?" ucap Kai berniat melepas pelukan itu agar bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Namun segera Kyungsoo peluk lebih erat tubuh Kai.

"Aku kesal! Kau keterlaluan hari ini…"

"Haha…mian hyung. Salahkan badanmu kenapa begitu seksi. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya"

"YA! DASAR OTAK YADONG!"

Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Kai hingga punggungnya membentur pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Maklum kamar mandi itu terlihat kecil, sehingga dorongan lemah Kyungsoo saja langsung membuat punggung Kai sukses terbentur. Kai tetap menunjukkan wajah santai karena memang tidak merasakan sakit apa pun.

"Jangan berteriak, hyung. Nanti ada yang dengar"

"Diam kau! Aku mau keluar, awas!" Kyungsoo menggeser Kai agar memberinya jalan. Kai pun mengalah dan membiarkan namja manis itu keluar. Diikutinya namja itu dari belakang meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu ke_pervet_an seorang Kkamjong -,-

"Sudah selesai bersenang-senang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.5]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+21, BDSM (soft)

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

**Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Kai hingga punggungnya membentur pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Maklum kamar mandi itu terlihat kecil, sehingga dorongan lemah Kyungsoo saja langsung membuat punggung Kai sukses terbentur. Kai tetap menunjukkan wajah santai karena memang tidak merasakan sakit apa pun.**

"**Jangan berteriak, hyung. Nanti ada yang dengar"**

"**Diam kau! Aku mau keluar, awas!" Kyungsoo menggeser Kai agar memberinya jalan. Kai pun mengalah dan membiarkan namja manis itu keluar. Diikutinya namja itu dari belakang meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu ke**_**pervet**_**an seorang Kkamjong -,-**

"**Sudah selesai bersenang-senang?"**

Chapter 5….

Kai hanya memutar malas bola matanya saat mengetahui siapa namja yang tiba-tiba bersuara itu. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu. Malu karena ketahuan bertingkah mesum di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Kai-lah yang sepenuhnya bersalah disini.

"Kai, aku boleh pinjam Kyungsoo, ne?" ucap namja mungil itu.

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya untuk itu?" Kai menoleh malas ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hehehe…kalau tidak penting aku tidak berniat mengganggu kalian. Lagian aku tadinya berniat menunggu sampai urusan kalian selesai", Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kajja, Kyunggie. Aigoo…lihatlah kau benar-benar berantakan sekarang...hahah"

Baekhyun pun menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet tersebut meninggalkan Kai yang hanya mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun sampai akhirnya namja yang tak kalah kecil dengannya itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kyunggie….apa kau ingat ini hari apa?"

Seketika itu Kyungsoo terdiam dan kepalanya menunduk. Mungkin sebentar lagi namja mungil itu akan terisak. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut mendekatkan dirinya dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak mau kesana?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus, Kyung-ah?"

"Ayolah…kau harus bisa Kyunggie. Aku yakin!"

"Hikkss..hikkss…"

"Aigoo…jangan menangis, wajahmu terlihat jelek" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku mau berkunjung kesana tapi kau harus menemaniku, ne?

"Mian Kyunggie bukannya aku tidak mau menemanimu. Tapi kau jangan takut kar….."

"Aku akan menemanimu, Kyungsoo"

Suho tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mendorong-dorong punggung Kyungsoo agar mengikuti Suho.

"Ta..tapi…"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu takut. Aku akan pastikan Kai tidak mengetahui hal ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa mengikuti Suho yang sudah berjalan dahulu. Baekhyun yang melihat punggung Kyungsoo semakin menjauh hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah sedih.

Terlihat dua namja itu berada di sebuah pusara yang terawat bersih. Dua namja itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Suho. Sedangkan pusara yang mereka datangi itu adalah pusara kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Hiks…eomma mianhae. Appa mianhae…hikss…hikss…"

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan memeluk nisan tersebut. Air mata itu seperti tidak bosannya tumpah dari mata Kyungsoo. Suho berupaya tegar meskipun sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali menangis. Dihusapnya punggung Kyungsoo berupaya menenangkan.

"Hyuuuunnggg…."

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Suho. Dadanya benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang dan yang Ia butuhkan adalah tempat untuk menopangnya agar kuat menghadapi kenyataan kenyataan pahit hidupnya.

"Sabar Kyungsoo…kau tidak mau, kan kedua orang tuamu tidak tenang disana karena melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Hikss…aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang, hyung. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi makam ini karena aku takut tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat itu, hyung."

"Ne, aku mengerti Kyung-ah. Kecelakan yang dialami orang tuamu saat itu pasti mengguncang hati dan kehidupanmu. Tapi meskipun mereka sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi, mereka tetaplah orang tuamu. Mereka pasti sangat bahagia karena akhirnya kau mau mengunjungi mereka lagi."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dari Suho dan menatap namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"Gomawo hyung. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku kesini dan merubah jalan pikiranku yang sesat" ucap Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya mau mengerti. Sudah seharusnya aku menemanimu kesini karena saat peristiwa kau kehilangan orang yang kau kasihi, aku tidak berada di sampingmu. Mianhae…"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Suho. Tidak mau membuat namja dihadapannya itu merasa bersalah, segera Kyungsoo pegang lengan namja itu.

"Ani…kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, hyung. Kematian orang tuaku tidak ada hubungannya dengamu. Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apanya bagaimana? Aku merasa aku bukanlah kekasih yang berguna. Saat tahu kau berduka, aku malah tidak bisa menghiburmu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Suho yang menyadari kesalahannya berupaya meralat ucapannya.

"Ah…maksudku….saat itu kita masih berstatus sebagai kekasih. Ya, meskipun seka…."

"Jadi kau masih menganggap kita sebagai sepasang kekasih sedangkan selama beberapa tahun tak ada kabar darimu, hyung?"

"Kyung-ah…."

"Bahkan aku sudah berpikir hubungan kita sudah berakhir saat pertama kali aku tahu kau pergi keluar negeri meninggalkan aku sendirian disini."

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun, namja mungil itu sepertinya berupaya menahan agar tidak menangis lagi. Kedua telapak tangannya kini sudah menutupi wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, mian….."

Hanya kata-kata ini yang bisa terucap dari mulut Suho. Ia tak menyangka kesalahan dalam ucapannya tadi malah menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

"Mian…" Suho mengulang kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang, hyung"

Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak mau pembicaraannya dengan Suho diperpanjang karena akan membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang berupaya ingin dilupakannya.

"Ne…kita pulang sekarang"

Kyungsoo sudah berjalan mendahului Suho. Terlihat jelas bahu namja mungil itu bergetar dan Suho tahu namja tersebut masih menangis.

"Ahk! Appo! Pelan-pelan Baekki"

"Ya! Diam saja. Kau begini, kan karena salahmu sendiri. Jadi tahankan!"

Namja yang mengadu kesakitan tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Terlihat luka menghiasi bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya namja itu baru saja dipukul oleh seseorang.

"Aisshh…aku bukan sengaja mengatakannya. Aku keceplosan."

"Ck, kebiasaanmu memang buruk, Yeolli. Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi, _toh_ sudah terjadi kan?",

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kai sepertinya marah besar saat kau membocorkan kalau Kyungsoo pergi bersama Suho hyung" ucap Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutannya.

"Mianhae, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Mau diapakan lagi? Sekarang kita harus mengabari Kyungsoo masalah ini"

"Ne, aku akan mengabarinya sekarang. Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun menyambungkan teleponnya ke nomor Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali mengobati sendiri luka bekas bogeman Kai tadi. Namja tiang listrik itu kadang bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Kenapa mudah sekali memukul orang padahal dikasusnya sekarang ini, bukan dia yang bersalah. Hanya tadi keceplosan berbicara saat Kai menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, lebih baik kau pulang kerumah saja. Disini tidak aman"

Suho yang sudah menepikan mobilnya dan mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo menuju sebuah _club_ malam. Benar-benar khawatir dengan diri namja mungil itu, Suho mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu masuk _club_ tersebut.

"Lepaskan hyung!"

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita kembali. Kau bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kai besok. Kalau perlu aku yang akan berbicara dengannya"

"Ani! Kai tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya bila bersamamu, hyung. Jebal, biarkan aku saja yang bicara dengannya"

"Tapi, kalau kau di…."

"Hyung! Ini urusanku. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Mian…"

Kyungsoo melepas kasar tangannya dari genggaman Suho dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Ya, Kyungsoo memperoleh informasi dari Kris, temannya Kai bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang berada di _club_ ini. Kai sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan marah.

Kyungsoo sudah memasuki _club_ tersebut langsung disambut pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan. Terlihat dua orang sedang bercumbu mesra disudut sana dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Ada pula yang sepertinya sudah mabuk karena pengaruh minuman keras sedangkan yang lain sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sendiri-sendiri yang pasti sangat identik dengan kehidupan malam.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Kai. Sedari tadi namja itu belum juga ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Sampai ketika siluet namja yang seperti dikenalnya terlihat disudut lain _club_ itu. Ya, Kai bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Kris sedang duduk di sofa besar yang terletak disana. Kyungsoo pun langsung menuju ke tempat Kai berada. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti. Apa yang membuatnya berhenti?

Kyungsoo takut kalau-kalau Kai marah besar padanya karena sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Suho. Dia takut Kai akan bersikap kasar lagi. Namun, segera ditepisnya rasa takut itu. Ia tahu inilah resikonya berpacaran dengan namja yang _over protective_ seperti Kai. Kyungsoo pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kai dan teman-temannya berada.

"Kyungsoo-sii…"

Suara Kris saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan mereka. Otomatis semua mata yang berada di situ menoleh ke Kyungsoo, termasuk namja berkulit gelap itu. Kai yang melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo kaget luar bisa. Terkejut kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di _club_ ini dan lebih penasaran lagi dari mana namja mungil itu tahu keberadaannya.

"Kris..kau!"

"Mian Kai…tapi aku rasa Kyungsoo perlu tahu kalau kau ada disini" ucap Kris santai sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Bajingan kau!"

Kai lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi mengambaikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kai! Tunggu!" Kyungsoo mengejar Kai. Entah kemana yang penting Kai tidak hilang dari pandangannya. Club itu sangat ramai.

"Kai! Chamkamman!"

Kai yang merasa lengannya ditarik berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kai, a..aku..ku harap kau mengerti. Tadi aku dengan Suho hyung ha…."

SRET

Kai menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo menuju ruangan lain di club itu. Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut barulah Kyungsoo menyadari ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar saat melihat spring bed terletak disana.

"Kai…"

"DIAM!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan sekarang saat mendengar teriakan Kai dan sorot matanya yang tajam.

"K..Kai.."

BUGH

"AHK"

Kai menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding kamar tersebut. Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada punggungnya. Sedangkan namja tampan itu tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisi kesehatan Kyungsoo. Amarah sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Sakit, eoh? Kau akan merasakan lebih dari ini, hyung. Ini akibat kau tidak mau mendengarkanku"

"A…andwe Kai, jangan seperti ini hhhmmppfftt…"

Kai sudah melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan nafsunya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ciumannya sangat kasar dan menyakiti namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Kai sekarang. 'mungkin dengan begini akan membuat amarahnya surut' batin Kyungsoo. Semoga harapanmu benar, Kyungsoo.

"Euunnghh…Kaihh"

Kai semakin semangat melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli namja mungil itu hampir kehabisan nafas akibat Kai tidak memberinya jeda dalam ciuman tersebut. Setelah bosan, ciuman itu turun ke leher putih Kyungsoo yang tidak akan lama lagi akan penuh dengan _kissmark_ mematikan dari Kai.

"Kaihh…lepashh…ah sakithhh…"

PLUP

Kai akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman ganasnya. Benang saliva saling terhubung di antara kedua bibir mereka. Kyungsoo terlihat meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, begitu juga Kai. Hanya saja Kai tetap menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan selamat malam ini.

"Kai…"

"KAU SUDAH MELANGGAR JANJIMU, HYUNG! SEKARANG KAU AKAN TERIMA AKIBATNYA!"

Kai langsung menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur. Sekali lagi sakit dipunggunya kembali menyiksanya. Sesegara mungkin Kai menindih badan mungil itu dan kembali mengulang ciuman panas seperti tadi.

"Hmmpphh..Kai lepaskan!"

Kyungsoo berupaya menyingkirkan tubuh Kai dari atas tubuhnya. Kali ini dorongannya berhasil karena Kai terhempas ke sampingnya. Kyungsoo pun berusaha bangkit namun Kai menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung…?"

"Kau sepertinya sudah mabuk Kai. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara sekarang."

"Wae? Apa kau ingin menghindar? Ingat hyung kau yang bersalah disini. Kau masih ingat ucapanku waktu itu, eoh?"

"…."

"APA KAU MASIH INGAT ?!"

"Kai jangan berteriak, ku mohon"

"Saat itu aku bilang jika kau melanggar janjimu aku akan menghukum!" ucap Kai mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi..aku tidak melang…..AHK"

Kedua tangan Kai kini sudah mencekik leher Kyungsoo. Terlihat namja mungil itu meronta minta dilepaskan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sedangkang Kai yang geram hanya bisa menunjukkan smirk iblisnya.

"Aku tidak rela kau dengan orang lain, hyung!"

"Ahk..le..hah ha..passhh..kan, Kai"

Air mata Kyungsoo kini mengalir dengan bebasnya. Tetesan-tetesannya mengenai tangan Kai yang tepat berada di bawah rahangnya.

"KAU LEBIH BAIK MATI HYUNG AGAR KAU TIDAK BISA DIMILIKI ORANG LAIN!"

Segera Kai meraup bibir bengkak Kyungsoo dan menciuminya semakin buas. Cekikan itu belum terlepas menambah penderitaan Kyungsoo.

DUAGH

Kyungsoo terpaksa menendang Kai. Cekikan itu terlepas. Andai saja Kyungsoo pasrah, mungkin dia sudah mati karena kehabisan nafas.

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Kai. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu tega melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Hiks..hikss…kau jahat, Kai"

Bukannya sadar akan kesalahnnya, Kai malah kembali menampar Kyungsoo.

"Ahk!"

Darah mengalir dari tepi bibir Kyungsoo. Tamparan Kai benar-benar kuat. Tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang kesakitan, Kai melepaskan baju Kyungsoo secara paksa. Dipelintirnya nipple Kyungsoo kuat-kuat sehingga namja itu hanya mampu meringis sakit.

"Hiks…Jangan Kai! Jebal…hikss…"

"Euunnghh…aassshhh"

Meskipun merasakan kesakitan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal disaat yang sama Ia juga merasakan nikmat karena sentuhan-sentuhan Kai di tubuhnya. Apalagi Kai sudah meremas-remas juniornya dari luar celana jeansnya.

"Shhh…Kaihhh"

"Kau menyukainya, hyunghh…?"

Kai semakin menggila mendengar desahan Kyungsoo. Tak tahan, Kai langsung melepas celana Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Setelah itu segera dikocoknya junior mungil yang sudah menegang dan sedikit basah itu. Kyungsoo langsung menggelinjang parah. Apalagi Kai sudah menjilati ujung juniornya dan mengulum seluruhnya.

"Ahh..mmnnhh…hah..hah.."

"Kai….sshhh…."

Tidak mau waktunya sia-sia, Kai langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Kyungsoo agar mempermudah juniornya memasuki hole Kyungsoo.

"ANDWE! Jangan Kai…!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat memohon sekarang. Namun, Kai yang tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi hanya memandang sekilas wajah Kyungsoo yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mungkin menahan isakannya lalu mengabaikan namja manis itu.

"ARRGGHHH..Mmmhhppp…Appohhhh"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengadu kesakitan saat merasakan junior Kai memasuki holenya tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Kai menggenjot hole Kyungsoo secara membabi-buta. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo hampir pingsan karena kegiatannya itu.

"Ahh..hah..hah…euunnghhh"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahannya saat Kai berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Rasa sakit kini bercampur dengan kenikmatan. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Peluh sudah membasahi kedua tubuh namja itu. Kai terlihat memejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi nikmat yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau masih terasa sempithh, hyung..Shit! sshhh..mmhhhhh"

Tak sadarkah kau, Kai? Kyungsoo sedari tadi menyembunyikan luka dibibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi luka itu? Ya, bahkan aliran kecil darah sudah merembes melalui sela-sela jarinya. Luka bekas gigitan di tambah tamparan dari Kai membuat luka itu semakin parah.

Kai benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya sibuk menyalurkan birahinya dan menikmati kesenangan duniawinya.

"I'm close hyung…AHK!"

Kai menggigit kuat leher Kyungsoo karena tak tahan dengan klimaksnya yang rasanya sangat menakjubkan. Cairan hangat itu berlomba-lomba keluar. Kyungsoo yang merasakan hangat di holenya dan sakit gigitan Kai dilehernya hanya menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit sambil terus terisak. Kai sudah tepar disebelahnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah dirasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal, Kai bangkit dari tidurnya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini sudah menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebal.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu, hyung. Ini belum seberapa…"

Ditinggalkannya namja yang masih terisak di balik selimut tersebut setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya.

BLAM

Saat pintu itu sudah tertutup, Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dan menangis dengan hebatnya. Dipandanginya kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Diambilnya tissue di meja dekat tempat tidur itu untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir. Bukannya berhenti, darah itu terus saja keluar. Tahu usahanya sia-sia, Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan bangkit untuk memakai pakaiannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang. Kepalanya mulai merasakan pusing. Tubuhnya sudah gemetaran. Peluh tidak henti-hentinya membasahi dahinya. Kesakitan yang luar biasa kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

"Hiks..hikss…aarrgghhhh"

"Kau dari mana saja, Kai?"

"Bastard! Tidak usah mempedulikanku. Teman macam apa kau!"

"Haahh…Kyungsoo sangat mengkwatirkanmu. Aku tidak tega kalau tidak memberitahukan kalau kau ada disini. Lagi pula dia sudah tahu, kan dimana ada aku pasti ada kau" ucap Kris panjang lebar agar sahabatnya ini mau mengerti.

"Terserahmu saja! Awas, aku mau minum lagi" Kai menghempaskan tangan Kris dari bahunya.

"Kai…Lay hyung dan seorang namja sedang menunggumu disana"

Langkah Kai terhenti saat Kris menyebut nama Lay hyungnya. Lalu Ia berbalik menghadap Kris lagi.

"Mwo? Dia dimana?"

Kris hanya memberikan kode arah dengan tangannya. Kai pun langsung buru-buru menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Kris tadi.

"Hyung….ada perlu apa kesi…." Ucapannya berhenti saat melihat Suho berada disebelah Lay.

"Kau…!"

Kai pun kembali merasakan emosinya semakin membludak saat melihat wajah Suho. Segera diraihnya kerah kemeja Suho. Ingin rasanya membunuh namja yang berani mengganggu namjachingunya itu.

"Lepaskan dia, Kai.."

"Ani! Kau harus mati hari ini!"

Saat Kai ingin melayangkan pukulannya, Kris datang sehingga kepalan tangan itu dihentikan olehnya. Tidak bisa membalaskan dendamnya, Kai hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu.

"Dimana Kyungsoo, Kai?" tanya Lay.

Bukannya menjawab, Kai hanya menatap horror ke arah Suho. Pikiran negative kembali mengusai dirinya.

"Kai…dimana Kyungsoo?" ulang Lay

"…"

"Jangan bilang kalau dia…."

"Dia baik-baik saja, hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak bertanya keadaannya, aku tanya dia ada dimana?" Lay mulai merasakan hal buruk telah terjadi.

"Dia ada dibawah pengawasanku, hyung. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak pernah yakin dia akan baik-baik saja kalau melihat keadaanmu tidak bisa terkontrol seperti sekarang ini!"

"Lay hyung!" Kai mulai berteriak.

"Suho meneleponku tadi karena takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Kyungsoo. Pikirannya sama denganku kalau kau akan menyakitinya. Maaf Kai tapi beritahu kami dimana Kyungsoo berada"

"Ani…aku tid…"

"Apa mungkin Kyungsoo ada di kamar _club_ ini?" Kris memotong ucapan Kai.

"Jinjja? Bisa antar kami kesana?" Lay seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Kajja…"

Kris tidak mempedulikan Kai yang menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo seperti yang ditakutkan oleh Lay dan Suho. Melihat ketiga namja itu berlari menuju kamar di club itu, Kai pun mengikuti mereka. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo dekat-dekat dengan namja yang sangat dibencinya, Suho.

BRAK

Suho mendobrak kencang pintu kamar itu. Saat pintu sudah terbuka, semua berhamburan ke dalam mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ah…" Suho berucap lirih saat melihat Kyungsoo yang membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Hiks..hikss…" Kyungsoo hanya terisak tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo….jangan takut. Ini aku Suho dan Lay datang untuk menolongmu. Gwenchana?"

"Hiks..hikss.."

"Kau kenapa? Ayo kita pulang…"

Suho menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Saat itulah Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka semua melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang berdarah. Darah itu berasal dari bibirnya yang pecah dan dari hidungnya yang mimisan. Darah itu sudah mengenai hampir seluruh pakaiannya, bahkan tetesan-tetesannya nampak dilantai sekitar Kyungsoo duduk. Selain itu badannya juga penuh dengan luka lebam.

"KYUNGSOO"

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG"

Kai buru-buru mendekati Kyungsoo. Namun gerakannya dihentikan Suho.

"JAHANAM KAU!"

BUGH

DUAGH

Suho yang emosinya tersulut tanpa aba-aba langsung menghajar Kai sampai babak belur. Tidak dipedulikannya suara Lay yang berteriak agar mereka berhenti berkelahi. Sedangkan Kai yang masih _shock_ melihat keadaan Kyungsoo tadi hanya pasrah menerima pukulan Suho. Padahal seandainya Ia melawan, jelas Kai adalah pemenangnya.

"Kris-ssi…bisa tolong kau angkat Kyungsoo ke mobilku? Kita harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap Lay terburu-buru.

"Baiklah, hyung" ucap Kris patuh.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Tak dipedulikannya darah segar itu mengotori bajunya. Lay yang melihat perkelahian antara Suho dan Kai menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum berteriak.

"STOP!"

Pukulan Suho berhenti saat itu juga. Kai benar-benar babak belur dengan darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Jadi kalian lebih mempedulikan emosi kalian daripada keselamatan Kyungsoo. Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian…silahkan teruskan"

Lay kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Suho yang terduduk lemas dan Kai yang masih terbaring mengenaskan.

"Aku berjanji….kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Kyungsoo",

"Mian, aku menarik kembali ucapanku untuk merelakan Ia padamu, bangsat!".

"Akan kurebut hatinya kembali…."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.6]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+21

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

Semua menunggu pintu ICU itu terbuka. Perasaan tidak tenang menghantui semua yang berada di ruang tunggu pasien tersebut. Tampak Suho berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding putih rumah sakit tersebut. Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja datang saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ada Kris yang sedari tadi setia duduk di bangku yang ada di situ. Kai? Tentu saja ada. Namja berkulit Tan itu hanya diam mematung di depan pintu yang memisahkan antara ruang tunggu dan ruang ICU tersebut. Bulir-bulir air mata tak pernah lepas dari matanya. Penyesalan yang sangat dalam dirasakannya saat melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang semakin parah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

SRETTT

Pintu geser ruang ICU terbuka yang menampakkan Lay keluar dari dalamnya. Tidak perlu satu detik menunggu agar orang-orang yang berada di situ datang berkerubut ke arahnya.

"Apa Kyunggie baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun secara langsung.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sudah pasti mewakili pertanyaan semua orang yang ada di situ, Lay malah memutar bola matanya ke arah Kai yang juga memandangnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat...waktu itu aku bilang sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengalami kejadian seperti ini dia bisa saja tidak selamat?"

Kai menunduk mendengar ucapan hyungnya yang tentu saja masih diingatnya. Tetapi kenyataannya meskipun Kai ingat nasihat hyungnya waktu itu, Ia tidak benar-benar menjaga Kyungsoo. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Lay marah seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan Lay tidak menyebutkan nama saengnya itu dalam pembicaraannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menunduk. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ne, aku masih ingat, hyung. Mian...ini semua salahku" sesal Kai.

"Bukan padaku, tapi minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo." Ucap Lay sambil berjalan meninggalkan semua orang yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Lay hyung...bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Apa kami boleh masuk?" ucap Suho

"Untung saja dia masih bisa bertahan. Masuklah...terkecuali Kai" kata Lay lalu benar-benar berlalu.

Kai yang mendengar hal tersebut benar-benar terpukul. Hatinya mendorongnya untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo namun larangan dari Lay benar-benar membuatnya berpikir untuk masuk menemui Kyungsoo. Pandangannya semakin nanar saat melihat yang lainnya masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo dirawat.

"Aku janji akan mengabarimu tentang Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai untuk menyuruh sahabatnya itu supaya kuat.

"Gomawo..." lirih Kai.

.

.

.

Drrrttt...ddrrttt...ddrrrtttt...

Namja berkulit Tan itu hanya memandang sekilas _i-phonen_ya tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

Drrrtttt...ddrrttt...dddrrttt...

"Kai! Sampai kapan kau tidak mau menjawab panggilan itu? Berisik tahu tidak!" ucap Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan suara getaran _i-phone_ Kai.

"..."

"Ck...kau menumpang tapi kenapa menyusahkan!" dengus Kris sembari keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kai tetap pada posisinya berbaring sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar sahabatnya, Kris. Ya, sudah lebih dari dua minggu Kai tinggal di rumah Kris sejak kejadian di _club_ yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit. Kai yang menyadari dan menyesali perbuatannya lebih memilih menghindari Kyungsoo daripada namja mungil itu kembali menderita karena berada di sampingnya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Kai benar-benar sulit menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertemu barang sehari dengan namja manis itu. Diam-diam Kai setiap harinya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh untuk memantau keadaannya.

Drrrttt...ddrrttt...ddrrtt...

_i-phone_ itu kembali bergetar. Kai mengambil benda persegi itu dan memandanginya lagi. Tetap saja tidak berniat untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat _i-phone_nya tidak bergetar lagi, satu pesan baru kembali membuyarkan lamunan namja tampan itu. Segera dibukannya pesan tersebut.

_**From: Kyunggie hyung**_

_**Kai...kau belum mau menjawab teleponku sampai sekarang? Aku khawatir. Kau ada dimana?**_

Kai hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah tahu siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo setiap hari selalu menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Namun Kai memilih tidak mau menanggapinya sama sekali.

'Mian hyung...aku melakukan ini agar kau bahagia. Kau tersiksa, kan selama ini hidup bersamaku?' batin Kai yang sadar atau tidak bahwa matanya sudah mengeluarkan air garam itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kai, besok kau harus masuk kuliah. Arrachi?" Kris tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas-kertas dan pulpen di tangannya.

"Ani..." ucap Kai singkat membalik posisi tidurnya membelakangi Kris.

"Aiisshh...Kai! mau sampai kapan kau akan begini, eoh? Kuliahmu terbengkalai hanya karena kau mau menghindari Kyungsoo. Padahal setiap harinya dia mendatangiku hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu", Kris sepertinya mulai kesal dengan sikap Kai yang menurutnya egois.

"Pokoknya besok kau harus masuk! Kalau tidak jangan harap bisa tidur dikamar ini lagi"

"Ya! Kris! Teman macam apa kau ini!" teriak Kai

"Wae? Kalau kau juga keberatan berteman denganku, silahkan keluar" ucap Kris santai.

"Arraso! Besok aku akan kembali masuk kuliah. Kau puas?"

Kris hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan khasnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, gwenchana?" suara Suho memaksa Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan melamunnya.

"Eoh? Ne...gwenchana hyung"

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan hyung" elak Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya dari tadi memikirkan Kai.

"Jinja? Kau sakit?" Suho mulai dengan kebiasaan paniknya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, hyung. Aku bilang kan hanya sedikit"

"Mwo? Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, hyung...percayalah. nanti kalau aku tidak kuat aku akan ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Ne, ya sudah..masuklah. aku kembali ke kelasku, ne? Annyeong"

"Ne, annyeong hyung" Kyungsoo balas melambaikan tangannya ke arah Suho dan kemudian memasukiu kelasnya yang sudah ramai.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, yang pertama kali menyambutnya tak lain adalah pasangan BaekYeol. Namun tidak biasanya duo pasangan ini terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari mulut Baekhyun dan tidak melihat tawa lebar dari Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Sadar akan perubahan ini, Kyungsoo pun membalik badannya menghadap meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengajak mereka bergosip seperti biasanya.

"Ya Baekki...nanti kau mau menemaniku pergi?"

"..."

"Baekki-ya, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"..."

"Yeolli, kenapa dengan Baekki? Ah..ani. kenapa dengan kalian berdua hari ini? Tidak biasanya" Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dibuat oleh tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini.

"Ah...ani..tidak ada apa-apa, Kyunggie. Heheheh..." Chanyeol terdengar gugup berbicara yang menambah rasa penasaran Kyungsoo.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"ANI!" jawab mereka serentak.

Kyungsoo hanya melongo mendengar jawaban _koor_ mereka. Tidak ambil pusing dengan perubahan tersebut, Kyungsoo membalik posisi duduknya ke semula. Namja mungil itu berpikir mungkin sahabatnya itu sedang bertengkar jadi tidak heboh seperti biasanya. Saat itu pula, seorang dosen memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Yeolli...menurutmu kalau Kyungsoo tahu apa yang bakal terjadi?" bisik Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol di sela-sela pelajaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Baekki. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Aku harap juga begitu. Haaahhhh..." ucap Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursinya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat serius mengikuti mata kuliah sebenarnya mencuri dengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meskipun tak benar-benar tak tahu isi pembicaraan mereka. Suara bisikan mereka dikalahkan dengan suara dosen yang mengajar dengan suara menggelegar. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak konsen mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini. Ia merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang tapi tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua _happy virus_ itu juga memperhatikannya sebelum akhirnya pura-pura tidak melihat.

'Aiishh...aneh sekali mereka hari ini' batin Kyungsoo.

Saat hendak mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, saat itulah matanya menangkap siluet seorang namja yang begitu dikenalnya sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Sepertinya namja itu tertidur. Namun bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Matanya semakin membesar saat menyadari siapa namja itu.

BRAK

Seluruh penghuni kelas menatap ke sumber suara meja dan kursi yang beradu sehingga menimbulkan kebisingan. Kyungsoo yang kaget tiba-tiba berdiri dan tak menyadari kelakuannya mengganggu mata kuliah hari ini.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, silahkan keluar kalau kau tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran" ucap sang dosen sambil menatap _killer_ ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..Joesonghamnida sonsengnim..." Kyungsoo menunduk berkali-kali tanda meminta maaf.

"Kalau begitu harap tenang. Kau boleh duduk"

"Kamsahamnida sonsengnim"

Kyungsoo pun duduk namun pandangannya tak lepas dari namja yang berada di sudut kelas sana. Bagaimana bisa Ia baru menyadari namja itu berada dikelas ini sekarang setelah beberapa minggu menghilang tanpa jejak. Inikah yang membuat kedua sahabatnya itu bertingkah aneh tadi?

"Kai...",

"Bogoshipo..."

Kyungsoo berucap lirih berusaha menahan agar tak meneteskan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul dan siap terjun kapan saja.

"Sampai disini mata kuliah kita, sampai jumpa besok. Annyeong..." sang dosen lalu keluar dari kelas.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Kai pun menyusul keluar dari kelas sambil menenteng tasnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian Kai buru-buru mengejar namja tersebut.

"Kai! Kiddaryeo!"

Percuma, namja berkulit tan itu bukannya berhenti malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kyungsoo tidak menyerah. Dikejarnya Kai yang akhirnya berhasil didahuluinya. Dihadangnya jalan Kai agar namja itu mau berhenti. Berhasil. Kai pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hahh..hahh..Kai..." Kyungsoo berupaya mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis karena mengejar namja Tan itu.

"Kai...kau kemana saja selama ini?"

"..."

"Kai...kau kenapa?"

"..." Kai hanya diam dan bersiap untuk melangkahkan kembali kakinya.

"Kajima!" Kyungsoo menahan langkah Kai dengan menarik pergelangan tangan namja tampan itu.

"Mian, hyung...aku harus pergi" lirih Kai akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hiksss...kenapa kau jadi begini, Kai? Apa kau tidak merindukanku hiks..."

Kai yang mendengar Kyungsoo terisak berupaya sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memandang wajah namja mungil tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Kai...kembalilah kerumah"

"Mian...aku tidak bisa, hyung. Kau akan tersiksa kalau aku berada disisimu."

"Kata siapa, eoh? Aku tidak apa-apa, Kai. Jeb..."

"Hyung! Aku mohon berhenti memohon agar aku kembali padamu. Karena dengan adanya aku kau hanya akan semakin menderita! Aku tidak mau menyesali perbuatanku lagi seperti waktu itu!"

Kai mulai meninggikan suaranya agar Kyungsoo berhenti memohon kepadanya. Dihempaskannya tangan namja mungil itu dari tangannya dan berlalu. Derai air mata mengiringi langkah Kai. Kyungsoo yang merasa gagal membujuk Kai agar kembali hanya bisa pasrah dan terus menangisi kepergian namja Tan itu.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ssi...?"

"Kris hyung! Anyeonghaseyo" Kyungsoo menunduk hormat.

"Ah...annyeong. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"A..aku hanya membeli sesuatu saja, hyung"

Kris melirik bungkusan yang berada di pegangan Kyungsoo. Senyumnya pun mengembang karena mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hadiah untuk ulang tahun Kai, bukan?"

"Nde?! Ah...ne..." ucap Kyungsoo malu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu memberikan kado itu kalau kau tidak bisa menemuinya?"

"Soal itu...aku juga tidak tahu, hyung. Aku hanya berpikir untuk membelinya _cake_ dan hadiah saat tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya."

"Hmmmm...kalau begitu nanti malam jam tujuh datanglah ke apartemenku"

"Nde? Ke...kenapa aku harus kesana?"

"Oiya, kau belum tahu alamatku, eoh? Ini ambillah. Annyeong"

"Hyung...apa maks..."

Kyungsoo tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya memandangi kartu nama yang diberikan Kris dengan tatapan bingungnya. Tak ambil pusing, Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

.

.

.

Tiing...tong...tiing..tong...

Kris dan Kai yang berada di ruang depan sambil menonton televisi memandang ke arah pintu bersamaan. Lalu Kris melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sesaat kemudian _smirk _mematikannya menghiasi wajahnya. Kai tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah laku Kris. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton sedangkan Kris sudah menuju pintu.

KLIK

"Annye...hhmmppttt"

"Sssttt...jangan bersuara..." bisik Kris sambil tangannya membungkam mulut namja yang bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Hmmmpptttfftt..."

Kyungsoo berontak agar tangan Kris membebaskan bungkamannya. Menyadari hal tersebut akhirnya Kris melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mulut Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Ahh..ani! masuklah..."

Kyungsoo pun memasuki apartemen Kris. Namun saat baru melangkah masuk, pintu tersebut terkunci dari luar.

BLAM

"Ya! Hyung! Pintunya kena..."

"Nuguya, Kris...?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri berhadapan. Keduanya benar-benar kaget. Pantas saja Kris bertingkah aneh hari ini. Ternyata namja tiang listrik itu sudah merencanakan agar Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa bertemu dan berbaikan lagi.

"Ya! Kris! Buka pintunya!"

Kai menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut agar Kris mau membukanya. Namun sudah menunggu beberapa lama pintu itu tidak juga terbuka. Sepertinya Kris sudah pergi.

"Aiishh..._password_nya juga diganti..." desis Kai yang masih sibuk menekan-nekan tombol _password_ pintu tersebut.

"Apa sebegitu tidak sukanya kau bertemu denganku, Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya.

Namja Tan itu berhenti mengurusi pintu tersebut dan menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengantuk, hyung." Ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati Kyungsoo menuju kamar.

"Kai...sampai kapan kau begini?",

"..."

"JAWAB AKU, KAI!" Kyungsoo sudah muak dengan tingkah Kai yang menurutnya sudah kelewat batas.

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya, hyung."

"Jadi cuma karena alasan itu kau menjauhiku? Kau..."

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku tidak mau berdebat sekarang." Kai berjalan ke arah kamar Kris.

GREB

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mendekap Kai dari belakang dan membuat langkah Kai terpaksa berhenti. Pelukan erat itu terasa bagaikan aliran listrik bagi Kai. Pelukan hangat yang sangat dirindukannya kini sudah Ia rasakan kembali. Hampir saja Kai menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya sebelum akhirnya pikirannya kembali normal. Dihempaskannya tangan Kyungsoo agar melepas pelukannya. Namun pelukan itu semakin erat. Kai mencoba lagi tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Kyungsoo lebih lebih dan lebih erat memeluknya.

"Hikss..."

Kai yang mendengar suara isakan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena terus membuat namja mungil itu menangis.

'hari ini saja aku sudah membuatmu menangis dua kali, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita terus bersama? Kau pasti akan lebih sering menangis'

Tanpa sadar Kai sudah menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang mendekapnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya pelan tangan itu seolah menyuruh agar namja mungil itu berhenti menangis. Setelah merasa pelukan Kyungsoo melemah, Kai mencoba melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan berbalik ke arah namja mungil tersebut. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah apalagi matanya karena menangis. Terlihat menyedihkan. Kai yang tidak tega terus-terusan melihat kekasihnya itu menangis akhirnya membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Di dekapnya tubuh mungil itu seolah ingin agar namja itu merasakan rasa rindunya yang sangat dalam selama ini. Kyungsoo yang menerima perlakuan itu pun tersenyum bahagia. Ia memejamkam matanya, menghirup aroma khas Kai yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Bogoshipo...mianhae, hyung..."

"Nado bogoshipo, Kai. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Gomawo..." Kai pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Saengilchukkae….."

Seketika tubuh Kai kaku. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan beban pikirannya selama ini membuatnya lupa dengan hari terpentingnya. Kai merenggangkan pelukannya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya lama wajah itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kai."

"Kau ingat hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, hyung?"

"Pabo…apa isi otakmu itu sampai kau melupakan ulang tahunmu sendiri. Bukankah tiap tahun aku selalu mengingat ulang tahunmu!"

"Mian…aku terlalu banyak pikiran sampai lupa…"

"Mulai sekarang pikirkanlah dirimu juga, Kai. Lihatlah kau bahkan sudah kurusan. Kau makan dengan teratur, eoh?"

"Hmmm….chankamman! kau hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saja? Mana hadiah untukku?"

"Ahhh…itu….Aku lupa membawanya. Ada di rumah, lagian aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini. Kris hyung yang menyuruhku datang kesini….mian"

"Gwenchana….tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin sesuatu darimu"

"Mwo? Katakan saja. Pasti aku berikan, Kai!"

"Jeongmal?" kata Kai menunjukkan _smirk_ andalannya.

Kyungsoo langsung merinding saat melihat Kai dengan senyuman penuh artinya. Namja mungil itu tahu apa yang akan diminta Kai darinya. Saat itu juga Ia menyesali ucapannya barusan.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

"Ah…nde. Kau minta apa, Kai?"

"Layani dan puaskan aku malam ini, hyung" bisik Kai seduktif ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo seketika memerah menahan malu, namun tak ada pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui keinginan kekasih _pervert_nya itu.

"Kajja…"

"Eodiga?"

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke kamar." Kai memutar malas bola matanya. Tak menyangka sebegitu polosnya kekasihnya itu.

"Ta...tapi ini apartemen Kris. Jangan disini, Kai. Bagaimana kalau Kris hyung datang?" Kyungsoo memelas.

"Ck, tidak usah khawatir, hyung. Ia tidak akan datang secepat itu."

"Andwe! Pokoknya tid….waaaaaa…..Kai lepaskan aku!"

"Kau cerewet sekali, hyung." Kata Kai sambil menggendong paksa namja mungil menuju kamar di apartemen tersebut.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kai merebahkan tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu di _spring bed_ secara perlahan. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo membuat wajah mungil tersebut benar-benar merah seperti tomat.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Tatapanmu sangat mesum!"

"Hahaha….salahkan kenapa wajahmu sangat cantik, hyung."

"Aku seorang namja, jadi jangan mengatakan aku cantik, Kai" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kai.

"Tatap aku, hyung…."

"Ani…"

"Baiklah…dengan terpaksa aku akan melakukan ini, hyung"

"Hmmppffttt…."

Kai secepat kilat memaksa wajah Kyungsoo menghadap ke arahnya dan secepat itu pula namja Tan itu meraup bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kai hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang memabukan bagi kedua insan tersebut. Kai yang merasakan balasan ciuman dari Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat untuk merasakan tubuh namja itu kembali.

"Euunghhh…"

Kyungsoo mulai melenguh karena merasakan kenikmatan dari ciuman lembut Kai. Apalagi tangan Kai sudah mulai bergerak nakal ke dalam _cardigan_nya. Kai yang sedari tadi menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti di _nipple_ sebelah kiri Kyungsoo. Dipilinnya lembut _nipple_ tersebut.

"Ahk! Kai tanganmuhh dinginhh…" Kyungsoo kaget merasakan sensasi dingin dari tangan Kai sehingga ciuman itu terlepas tiba-tiba.

"Mian hyung. Mungkin karena efek terkena AC dari tadi",

"Tapi aku rasa itu bukan masalah. Dasar tubuhmu yang terlalu sensitif, hyunghhh…" Kai berusaha berbisik mesra ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Kai langsung membuka _cardigan_ Kyungsoo sampai batas dada, sehingga menampakkan sepasang _nipple _Kyungsoo yang sudah mengeras. Segera dipilinnya _nipple_ tersebut sedangkan yang satunya dijilat penuh nafsu.

"Ah…ah! Engghhh….shhh…."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menahan desahannya. Kai sangat bersemangat menjilati dan menggigit kecil _nipple_ yang sudah memerah tersebut. Apalagi saat mendengar namja mungil itu mendesah kenikmatan semakin membangkitkan nafsu libidonya.

Puas bersenang-senang di _nipple_ Kyungsoo, Kai kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan bengkak. Pertama-tama, Ia bermain-main di dagu kekasihnya itu, menjilati ujung bibirnya dan akhirnya melumat kasar bibirnya. Kai dengan paksa memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo yang juga langsung membukakan mulutnya memberikan akses mudah kepada Kai. Ditariknya lidah Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, melilitnya dan mengajak lidah Kyungsoo untuk melakukan yang sama kepadanya. Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa dengan mudahnya membalas persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kai.

"Hmmm…nhhh…mmmhh…" Kyungsoo dan Kai sama-sama mengeluarkan desahan di sela-sela adegan ciuman mereka.

Perlahan Kai membuka _cardigan_ Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya benar-benar membuat namja manis itu _half-naked_. Lalu Kai menyempatkan sebentar saja menjilat kembali _nipple_ Kyungsoo yang memerah dan menegang. Suara decakan mewarnai kegiatan tersebut.

"Ahnn..Kaihhh…sshhh…"

Kyungsoo mulai menggigil. Menggigil bukan karena AC diruangan tersebut terlalu rendah, namun karena benar-benar terangsang dengan kegiatan Kai di dadanya. Setelah itu Kai pun membuka celana panjang Kyungsoo. Kegiatan itu mudah dilakukan oleh Kai karena Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. Kai pun tak lupa melepas celana dalam Kyungsoo sekaligus sehingga kini namja mungil itu benar-benar tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Yeaahh…Kau terlalu seksi, hyung…" ucap Kai sambil ber_smirk_ ria saat melihat junior Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang. Tatapannya seperti harimau yang lapar siap menerkam Kyungsoo.

"Arrgghh…"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjerit karena kaget saat Kai tanpa aba-aba memasukan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo.

"Akh! S..stop Kai! Sakithh…" Kyungsoo memohon sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangan Kai yang satunya.

"Kau yakin mau berhenti, hyung? Ini sungguh nikmat. Kau akan menyesal kalau berhenti disini…" kata Kai.

Lalu Kai mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo agar memudahkan tangannya bergerak leluasa di _hole_ Kyungsoo. Saat Kai melakukan pergerakan di _hole_ tersebut, Kyungsoo menggelinjang parah. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat sensasi seperti listrik yang dialirkan ke tubuhnya. Puncaknya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan banyak _cum_.

"Ya. Hyung…kenapa cepat sekali!" Kai menggerutu saat Kyungsoo benar-benar sampai pada klimaksnya.

"Mianhhh….Kai…."

"Tak masalah, hyung…."

Kai tersenyum lembut sambil memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sayu. Mungkin akibat kelelahan sehabis mengeluarkan _cum_nya.

SRET

BUGH

Kai menarik kuat tangan Kyungsoo membuat tubuh namja itu tertarik dan menindih tubuh Kai. Kini posisi mereka adalah Kai yang berada di bawah dan Kyungsoo yang terduduk menimpa Kai.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan, Kai?" Kyungsoo yang masih dengan lelahnya bingung dengan tindakan Kai.

"Itu artinya giliranmu, hyung untuk memuaskan aku….Palli"

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja, hyung. Ayolah…aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi"

"Ta…tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya membuat Kai benar-benar geram sekaligus lucu melihat kepolosan namjachingunya itu.

"Hmmm…cukup lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Anggap saja sekarang kita berganti posisi. Aku sebagai hyung, dan hyung sebagai aku. Arrachi?"

"Hmmm…" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu…lakukan. Sekarang!" ucap Kai tegas.

Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bingung dan malu tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara wajah mereka hilang. Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir Kai dan sesekali menggigitnya seperti yang dilakukan Kai tadi. Tak lupa Ia juga memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Kai, melilitnya dan menyesapnya. Kai yang merasakan perlakuan Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela-sela aktifitas tersebut.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Kyungsoo pun turun ke leher Kai dan menciumi leher tersebut. Kai benar-benar kaget saat Kyungsoo dengan semangatnya menciumi lehernya. Padahal seingatnya tadi Ia tak ada menyentuh leher namja mungil tersebut. Tapi Kai dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pintar, hyunghh…"

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar dan menatap dalam mata Kai. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Ia kembali ke aktifitasnya. Namun kali ini ke dada Kai. Dibukanya satu-persatu kancing kemeja Kai. Setelah terlepas, kemeja itu dicampakkannya ke sembarang arah dan buru-buru menjilati dan menggigit _nipple_ Kai secara bergantian. Kai yang melihat tindakan Kyungsoo tersebut hanya terkekeh geli. Tak menyangka, hasrat Kyungsoo begitu cepatnya meningkat lagi.

"Mhhh….nhhhh…asshhh…ya hyunghhh….terus…" rancau Kai saat Kyungsoo benar-benar memanjakan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk sekedar membuka celana Kai.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, hyung? Kau _horny_ dan tidak sabar lagi, eoh?"

"AHK"

Kai tiba-tiba menjerit saat secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo meremas juniornya yang menegang dari luar celana _jeans_nya. Ternyata Kyungsoo kesal karena Kai bersikap seolah dirinyalah yang sangat menginginkan kegiatan ini. Padahal nyatanya Kai yang memulai duluan.

"Sekarang siapa yang benar-benar _hornny_?" dengus Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe…arraso…cepatlah lanjutkan."

Kali ini pun Kai sudah benar-benar _naked_. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kyungsoo pun langsung memasukan junior Kai yang besar ke dalam mulutnya. Meskipun sebenarnya junior tersebut tidak benar-benar habis diraupnya. Apa daya, mulut Kyungsoo yang kecil membuat junior Kai hanya setengahnya masuk. Lalu Kyungsoo pun memaju-mundurkan mulutnya memberikan kenikmatan kepada Kai. Meskipun tenggorokannya seperti tertusuk, Kyungsoo tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ahk….asshhh…."

Kai tak tahan lagi menahan birahinya. Ditariknya tangan Kyungsoo sehingga memaksa namja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kini posisinya kembali menimpa Kai sedangkan Kai memposisikan tubuhnya menyandar di tempat tidur. Merasa posisinya sudah pas, Kai memasukan juniornya ke _hole_ Kyungsoo.

JLEB

"AHK"

Kyungsoo merasakan holenya seperti dirobek saat Kai berhasil memasukan juniornya. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang, junior Kai benar-benar terbenam sempurna di dalam sana.

"Bergeraklah, hyunghhh…." Perintah Kai.

"Ani! Ini sangat sakithh Kai…hiks…"

"Uljima chagi….ayolah, kau sudah berjanji akan memuaskan aku, kan?" ucap Kai egois.

"Ta..tapi Kai…."

"Kalau begitu….aku yang ambil alih."

Kai pun membalik posisi sehingga kali ini Kyungsoo terlentang dan Kai yang berada di atas. Kai mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Sementara juniornya yang masih terbenam di _hole_ Kyungsoo mulai digerakkannya perlahan.

"Ahk! Kai stop! Jebal…"

"Tanggung hyunghhh…"

Gerakan perlahan itu lama-kelamaan semakin cepat. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kai melesakkan juniornya dengan kuat ke dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo hingga berhasil menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"Ahh…ah…ah" Kyungsoo melenguh merasakan kenikmatan tiba-tiba saat Kai berhasil menumbuk prostatnya.

"Ne, disitu Kai…ahh…mmnnhh…more…."

Kai benar-benar terbuai merasakan juniornya yang diapit di _hole_ Kyungsoo apalagi ditambah lenguhan Kyungsoo yang menambah nafsunya. Tak puas dengan posisinya itu-itu saja, Kai mengeluarka juniornya dari _hole_ Kyungsoo. Lalu membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menarik pinggangnya naik. Kai ingin gaya _doggy style_ XD

Kembali Ia memasukan juniornya dan memaju mundurkan di dalam sana sambil kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Kyungsoo. Menahan agar tubuh kecil itu tidak rubuh.

"Ahhh…hahh…Kai aku lelahhh…"

"Sebentar lagi, hyung…."

Kai semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"_You're so tight_, hyunghh…nnhhh…."

"Ahk!...hhhmmmppttt…."

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat. Lalu diraupnya bibir Kyungsoo intens. Ciuman itu semakin brutal saat dirasanya juniornya mulai berkedut di dalam sana.

"Hmmffftt…Kaihhh…aku mau keluarhhh…."

"Nado, hyunghh…"

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Kai semakin menggenjot _hole_ Kyungsoo secara membabi-buta. Klimaks mereka sudah benar-benar dekat.

"HYUNG!"

"KAI!"

Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo rubuh masih dengan posisi terlungkup dan Kai pun menyusul. Hangatnya _cum_ Kai di dalam _hole_nya membuat Kyungsoo seperti tersihir dan menutup matanya untuk merasakan sensasi luar biasa itu. Sementara seprai tempat tidur itu sudah basah akibat _cum _Kyungsoo. Kini dua namja itu sibuk mengatur nafas karena kelelahan.

"Saranghae hyung…" ucap Kai sambil menciumi bagian belakang leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas ucapan Kai, Ia benar-benar kelelahan dan hampir tak sanggup menjawab kata-kata Kai.

"Kau sudah tidur, hyung?"

"Mhhhh….nghhh…Kai berat…" Kyungsoo hanya sanggup mengeluarkan suara lirihnya tetapi Kai masih bisa mendengar.

"Ah! Mian hyung…"

Kai langsung memindahkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Kyungsoo dan kini wajah mereka sudah berhadapan.

"Kau kelelahan, hyung?" tanya Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya padahal Ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak tidur.

"…."

"Hyung…."

"….."

"Baiklah…tidurlah hyung. Jaljayo."

Kai bangkit dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo sebelum tadinya membalik posisi Kyungsoo yang terlungkup. Dihusapnya dahi Kyungsoo yang berkeringat. Rambut namja itu pun sudah basah akibat aktifitas panjang mereka.

"Saranghae…."

Kai mengecup mesra kening kekasihnya itu.

KLIK

BLAM

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian ditutup membuat Kai memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan berpakaian kembali. Kemejanya dibiarkan tidak terkancing sehingga menampakkan _abs_nya yang seksi apalagi saat berkeringat seperti ini.

"Kau sudah pulang?" kata Kai saat melihat Kris berjalan memasuki ruang depan dan duduk di sofa.

"Ah! Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Sudah tidur."

"Haha…kau pasti membuatnya benar-benar kelelahan. Ah! Berarti kalian sudah berbaikan, kan?"

"Ne, jadi kau kemana saja dari tadi?" ucap Kai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Habis berkeliling saja…"

"Jalan kaki?"

"Ne, kau pikir aku sempat mengambil kunci mobilku tadi?"

"Salahmu! Kenapa asal main kunci pintu sembarangan"

"Kalau tidak begitu mana mungkin kau bisa berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo."

"Hehehe…ne, gomawoyo." Kata Kai dengan tulus.

"Cih. Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau lebih cocok dengan wajah mesummu itu."

"Ya! Kenapa kau membuatku merasa serba salah?!" Kai melempar bentalan sofa ke wajah Kris.

_**So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
**_

Suara ponsel mengentikan gerakan Kris yang akan membalas lemparan Kai tadi. Kedua namja itu seperti mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Ponsel siapa yang berdering itu? Punyamu?" tanya Kris.

"Ani. Eoh, mungkin milik Kyungsoo hyung. Tunggu aku ke kamarmu dulu." Ucap Kai sambil beranjak menuju kamar Kris.

"Ya, Kai! Kau tidak menghancurkan kamarku saat bersenang-senang tadi, kan? Awas kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Aiisshhh…berisik…" balas Kai yang kini sudah memasuki kamar.

Dicarinya keberadaan ponsel Kyungsoo yang ternyata terletak di dalam kantong _cardigan_ Kyungsoo. Kai membuka ponselnya yang ternyata berisi pesan masuk.

'Dari Suho' batin Kai lalu buru-buru membuka pesan tersebut.

Firasatnya memaksanya untuk berpikir buruk.

**From: Suho hyung**

**Kyung-ah…kau sudah tidur? Besok pagi seperti biasa aku akan menjemputmu, ne? jaljayo.**

Darah Kai seperti mendidih saat membaca pesan tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Ia sudah menggenggam ponsel itu terlalu kuat. Rahangnya mengeras. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan damainya. Wajahnya benar-benar polos dan…

'cantik' batin Kai.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Kai buru-buru melepas baterai dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia pun mendekati Kyungsoo. Duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang terlelap.

"Aku janji akan selalu disisimu, hyung. Tak ada yang boleh merebutmu dariku…" kata Kai sambil mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo.

"Euungg…" Kyungsoo yang tidurnya terusik pun menggeliat. Saat itulah secara tak sengaja, tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kai. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Kai tersenyum bahagia dengan melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Sampai beberapa saat, Kai pun tertidur di samping Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.7]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : T

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_**Sebelumnya….**_

"Aku janji akan selalu disisimu, hyung. Tak ada yang boleh merebutmu dariku…" kata Kai sambil mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo.

"Euungg…" Kyungsoo yang tidurnya terusik pun menggeliat. Saat itulah secara tak sengaja, tangannya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Kai. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Kai tersenyum bahagia dengan melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Sampai beberapa saat, Kai pun tertidur di samping Kyungsoo.

_**Chapter 7…**_

"Mianhamnida, hyung…" ucap Kyungsoo menunduk dalam ke arah Kris saat mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu apartemen Kris.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Kyungsoo-ssi. Sering-seringlah datang kesini, ne?"

"Ne, aku akan sering kesini. Sekali lagi maaf sudah tidur seenaknya tanpa permisi dulu. Kamarmu sudah kubereskan, hyung."

"Hahaha…gomawo, tapi tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku senang kalian menginap disini."

"Kamsaham….."

"Ya, hyung! Mau sampai kapan kau menunduk-nunduk seperti itu. Ayo! Kita harus kembali ke rumah. Kita akan terlambat ke kampus. Kajja…"

Kai yang sudah jengkel atas keformalan Kyungsoo langsung saja menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen Kris.

"Ah! Annyeong Kris hyung…" kata Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karena mereka kini sudah menjauh dari apartemen Kris.

Kyungsoo masih jelas melihat dan mendengar Kris yang juga membalas ucapannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Merasa tangannya kram di genggaman Kai, Kyungsoo melepas tangannya secara paksa.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit berterima kasih kepada Kris hyung?"

"Ya! Hyung! Dia sudah kuanggap teman baikku dan semua miliknya pun sudah ku anggap sebagai milikku juga."

"Aiiishhh…dasar hitam!"

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang? Kau mau kuserang disini, hyung?" ucap Kai sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Awas tanganmu ini." Kata Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dari bahunya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, hyung. Aku merasa nyaman kalau begini. Apa kau tidak merasa nyaman, eoh?"

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu. Melihat rona merah di pipi kekasihnya itu, Kai hanya terkekeh geli. Rangkulan itu semakin dipereratnya sehingga mereka bisa saling merasakan hangatnya badan mereka di pagi yang dingin seperti ini.

"Masuklah hyung" kata Kai sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya yang diparkir di basement apartemen tersebut.

"Gomawo Kai"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sebelum masuk ke mobil namjachingunya itu. Tak lama Kai pun menyusul masuk dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah mereka berdua. Rumah yang hampir dua minggu lebih tidak ditempati oleh namja bertkulit Tan itu.

Kai senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke rumahnya dan tinggal berdua lagi dengan Kyungsoo setelah selama ini Ia menjauhi kekasihnya itu. Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari bibir Kai saat melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ponselku bisa terpisah dengan baterainya begini?" Kyungsoo bertanya lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Terlihat namja itu membetulkan ponselnya seperti semula.

Kai yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo kembali jengkel karena mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat Suho mengirimkan pesan ke Kyungsoo.

"Kai…kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyadari ada pesan masuk dan pesan itu sudah terbuka.

"Sudah…." jawab Kai singkat karena sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Nngg…Kai….aku…."

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja tadi malam aku sedikit kesal saat membaca pesan dari Suho kepadamu. Jadi aku melepas baterai dari ponselmu untuk mencegah kalau-kalau Ia menelepon" ucap Kai dengan senyumannya agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa bersalah.

"Go..gomawo, Kai…"

Kai hanya membalas dengan senyumannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobilnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo benar-benar lega atas tanggapan Kai. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kai bisa bertindak bijaksana seperti sekarang ini. Padahal saat Ia melihat pesan dari Suho yang sudah terbuka sebelumnya, Ia yakin Kailah yang sudah membaca duluan pesan tersebut. Hal itu membuatnya takut kalau-kalau Kai marah lagi dengannya.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dihuni oleh dua namja itu sudah memasuki arena parkiran kampus. Kemudian tampak kedua namja itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan ke arah kelas mereka.

"Kai, kau belum sarapan tadi. Ini sengaja aku bawa sandwhich. Makanlah" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan bungkusan bekal kepada Kai.

"Ani. Aku tidak lapar, hyung. Hyung saja yang makan."

"Ya! Kai! Kau harus isi perutmu karena nanti kau pasti akan mengeluarkan tenaga banyak hari ini."

"Untukmu saja, hyung. Kau yang lebih butuh asupan gizi agar terus sehat, ne?" Kai memgang bahu Kyungsoo dan memandang wajah manis itu.

"KAI"

Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata Kris yang memanggil dari lantai dua gedung tersebut.

"NE! AKU SEGERA KESANA, KRIS!",

"Hyung…aku harus pergi. Nanti tunggu aku, ne? kita pulang bersama."

"Ne. Hwating!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk menyemangati Kai.

"Hm…_bye_"

CUP

Sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang akan ke kelas, Kai mengecup kilat bibir namja mungil itu. Tentu saja rona merah kembali mewarnai kedua pipi namja manis itu. Kyungsoo harus benar-benar kebal dengan rasa malu kalau bersama namja Tan tersebut. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan senyuman sumringah. Namun belum puas tersenyum, Kyungsoo terpaksa harus memasang raut wajah yang tak jelas karena melihat Suho berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo…?"

"Suho hyung? Sedang apa disini?"

"Menunggumu. Kau tidak baca pesan dariku tadi malam?"

"Ah…itu…"

Kyungsoo gelagapan harus menjawab apa. Ia takut Suho akan kecewa kalau tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ia tak mau namja itu sedih karena dirinya.

"Ohh…kau pasti belum membacanya, kan? Padahal aku sudah menunggu di depan rumah tapi sepertinya kau sudah berangkat."

"Ah…n..ne…mian hyung."

'Gwenchana…baiklah….yang penting kau sudah sampai. Aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Oiyah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nan…."

"Anio. Hyung pulang duluan saja. Aku sepertinya akan pulang lama karena ada urusan sedikit." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tunggu saja." Suho tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu repot-repot"

"Tapi…."

"Hyung, aku masuk dulu, ne? mata kuliah sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Annyeong."

Kyungsoo pun buru-buru masuk ke kelas untuk menghindari Suho. Ia benar-benar tak ingin lebih membohongi Suho hanya karena menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama.

"Kyunggie…kau kenapa masuk seperti dikejar hantu bengitu?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo datang dan duduk sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Haahh…ani. Aku pikir sudah terlambat" Kyungsoo berbohong lagi -,-

"Ohh…aku pikir ada apa."

"Chanyeol tidak datang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat bangku disebelah Baekhyun kosong.

"Dia datang tapi hari ini mungkin tidak masuk kelas. Ada rapat untuk mereka yang akan mengikuti turnamen basket minggu depan."

"Oh…Kai juga tidak masuk karena dia jadi panitia di _event_ itu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sebelum akhirnya Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kyung-ah, dari mana kau tahu Kai juga mengikuti rapat _event_ itu? Hehehe….apa kau sudah berbaikan dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun memasang wajah menggodanya.

"Ne kami sudah berbaikan, aku senang Kai sudah memaafkanku."

"Ya!…sebenarnya yang harus minta maaf itu Kai bukannya kau…huufftt",

"Tapi aku senang kalian sudah berbaikan. Chukkae Kyung-ah" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo hangat.

"Gomawo, Baekki"

Dua sahabat itu pun tertawa bersama sambil mengobrolkan banyak hal sampai kegiatan itu ditunda karena dosen yang masuk. Pelajaran hari ini pun segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 KST namun kesibukan di gedung stadion basket itu tidak pernah berhenti dari pagi tadi. Terlihat Chanyeol dan beberapa temannya berlatih bermain basket di lapangan sedangkan yang lainnya tampak sibuk mengangkat barang-barang yang dibutuhkan saat turnamen dimulai nanti. Bahkan sudah ada yang memasang beberapa spanduk untu memeriahkan acara tersebut. Semua yang ikut serta dalam _event_ kampus itu benar-benar aktif dan sibuk dalam melakukan persiapan.

"Ne, arrasoo hyung."

PIIP

Kai menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong jaketnya. Ia pun duduk di pinggiran lapangan tersebut sambil menerawang.

"Gwenchana?" suara itu menghentikan lamunan Kai.

"Ahh…Chanyeol. Sudah selesai latihan? Minumlah." Kai menyodorkan minuman botol kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo. Haaahhh….meskipun melelahkan tapi aku lebih suka latihan daripada mengikuti rapat seperti tadi pagi. Sungguh membosankan." dengus Chanyeol.

"Haha…kau ini. Di rapat itu diberitahu banyak hal agar _event _kita ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Kau tidak boleh mengabaikannya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Ya! Kai, kau kenapa melamun tadi?"

"….Aku menerima telepon dari Lay hyung.." Kai kembali menerawang.

"Benarkah? Apa ada hubungannya dengan penyakit Kyungsoo?" tebak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Lay dan membuat Kai seperti tidak memiliki jiwa di dalam tubuhnya pastilah juga berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ne. hyung menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit hari ini bersama Kyungsoo hyung."

"Jeongmal? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo lagi?"

"Ani. Dalam beberapa minggu ini kesehatan Kyungsoo hyung baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Lay hyung menyuruhku kesana bersama Kyungsoo."

"Mungkin ada yang ingin dibicarakannya. Bawalah Kyungsoo kesana."

"Hm…baiklah. Aku mau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dulu, ne?"

"Oke." Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum untuk menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Kai pun beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk meneguk air dari botol pemberiannya tadi.

BRUK

"KAI!"

Chanyeol langsung memapah Kai yang tiba-tiba terhuyung. Padahal Kai baru berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aiishhh….aku sedikit pusing." ucap Kai memegangi kepalanya. sejenak tadi pandangannya mengabur.

"Ck, pasti kau belum makan tadi. iya kan? Bahkan jatah makan siangmu tadi saja tidak kau sentuh."

"Mian…aku lupa. Hehe…"

"Ya! Kau masih bisa tertawa?! Kau terlalu bekerja keras sampai lupa makan, eoh?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Kau tahu aku bagaimana, kan? Lagian aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kai benar-benar tak habis pikir melihat Chanyeol yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dilepaskannya pegangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memapahnya. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti keinginan Kai.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne? Sampaikan pada Kris aku ada urusan jadi pergi dahulu."

"Ne, hati-hati…."

Chanyeol menatap Kai yang sudah jauh melangkah. Melihat keadaan Kai yang sudah berjalan dengan baik membuatnya yakin bahwa Kai memang hanya sedikit pusing.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo saat baru menyadari area mereka memarkirkan mobil ternyata sebuah rumah sakit.

"Lay hyung menyuruh kita kesini, hyung. Sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikannya." kata Kai sambil membuka _seat-belt_nya dan Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku tak suka berada disini, Kai." ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah memohon agar segera pulang saja.

"Hyung, kau harus terbiasa dengan rumah sakit mulai dari sekarang. Penyakitmu….."

"Arra….aku tahu. Huufftt….baiklah. Tapi kau harus berada disebelahku terus selama disini. Aku takut sendirian disini. Arachi?"

"Nah…begitu baru namanya kekasihku yang cantik." Kai menyubit pelan pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Lepaskan!"

"Nde. Kajja, Lay hyung sudah menunggu."

Kedua namja itu pun memasuki rumah sakit dan segera menuju ruangan Lay. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai keruangan tersebut. Pintu ruangan tersebut agak terbuka yang menampakkan sosok tampan Lay yang sedang serius menangani tumpukkan berkas-berkas di depannya hingga tak menyadari Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di ruangannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo…" Kyungsoo memberi salam.

"Ah….kalian sudah datang. Mian aku tak sadar kalau kalau kalian disini. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan ini semua." kata Lay menunjuk berkas-berkasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung…" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Silahkan duduk…"

"Gomawo" jawab Kai dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyungsoo?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa lebih sehat, hyung?"

"Baguslah…aku merasa senang mendeng…"

"Hyung, bisa langsung ke topik saja? Aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa hyung meneleponku dan menyuruhku kesini dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai. Tatapannya seolah menyuruh agar Kai bersikap lebih sopan kepada hyungnya tersebut. Namun Kai sepertinya terlalu fokus melihat Lay sampai-sampai mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah…begini Kyungsoo, aku menyarankanmu agar mengikuti kemoterapi disini agar penyakit kankermu bisa sembuh."

"Mwo? Andwe!" tolak Kyungsoo mentah-mentah.

"Baiklah. Kyungsoo hyung akan mengikuti program itu kalau memang penyakitnya bisa sembuh." Kai menyetujui saran Lay.

Ia benar-benar lega saat tahu maksud Lay memanggilnya kesini hanya untuk tujuan itu saja. Kai tadinya berpikir ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi.

"Kai!"

Naas, Kai tidak menggubris panggilan Kyungsoo. Lay yang menyaksikan ketidaksepakatan tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kanker yang kau derita masih stadium awal jadi dengan mengikuti kemoterapi ini, aku yakin kau bisa sembuh. Tapi dengan penyakit hemopiliamu….itu bisa diatasi dengan menjaga tubuhmu agar tidak terluka saja sudah cukup."

"Apa yang membuat hyung yakin aku bisa sembuh dari kanker ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku yakin. Melihat kondisi pasien-pasienku yang lain sudah menderita kanker stadium akhir tapi mau mengikuti kemoterapi, mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang." Ucap Lay terlihat meyakinkan.

"Kyungsoo hyung, ayolah kau harus ikut kemo, ne?" Kai memohon kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ta…tapi Kai…"

"Aku sendiri yang akan menangani pengobatanmu selama menjalani kemoterapi ini…..dan tentang kau yang trauma dengan rumah sakit, tenang saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan ruangan khusus untukmu. Ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti suasana rumah ketimbang rumah sakit." Kata Lay panjang lebar.

"Nah, kau dengar hyung? Masa' kau tega menolaknya sementara Lay hyung sudah memikirkan jauh sampai kesana. Ini demi kebaikanmu, hyung. Ayolah…." Kai berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo.

"…."

"Hyung…." Kai mulai merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Ba…baiklah. Tapi kau harus menemanimu, ne?" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah.

"Jeongmalyo? Ne! Aku akan selalu menemanimu, hyung. Gomawo." Kai kegirangan sekarang.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah setuju, tiga hari lagi datanglah kesini untuk mulai menjalani kemoterapi yang pertama."

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo hyung kesini." Ucap Kai.

"Bagus…." Lay tersenyum senang.

"Apa kami sudah boleh pulang, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi gelisah. Sungguh Ia belum terbiasa berlama-lama dengan suasana rumah sakit.

"Ohh…kalian sudah boleh pulang. Beristirahatlah dengan baik."

"Kami permisi hyung…."

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menunduk ke arah Lay dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Lay. Sementara Lay tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Kyungsoo menyetujui keinginannya meskipun sedikit pemaksaan. Kemudian Ia kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Zrrrssssss…..Zzzzrrssss…

"Kai, hujan….bagaimana ini?" kata Kyungsoo saat melihat hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya saat mereka akan ke parkiran.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu reda saja, hyung."

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau lama-lama disini." Kyungsoo mulai kesal.

"Baiklah, kajja…"

Kai membuka jaketnya dan membaginya dengan Kyungsoo juga untuk melindungi mereka agar tidak basah sampai di mobil. Akhirnya mereka sampai di mobil dengan keadaan sedikit basah di bagian bawah.

"Kau kedinginan, hyung?"

"Ani…aku pake jaket, Kai. Kau tidak apa-apa? Jaketmu sudah basah…"

Kyungsoo terlihat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kai yang terlihat lebih basah dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sepertinya namja tampan itu lebih banyak menangunginya tadi saat diluar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Oke! Kita pulang sekarang…"

Kai pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menerobos derasnya hujan. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan _i-phonen_ya sampai-sampai tak menyadari bibirnya sudah mengerucut lucu karena terlalu serius dengan _gadget_nya itu. Perjalanan pulang hanya diisi dengan kebisuan. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka bersama hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

CKIIIITTTT

Mobil yang dikemudikan Kai tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan. Kyungsoo yang tidak siap pun kaget saat tubuhnya hampir tercampak keluar andai saja Ia tidak memakai _seat-belt_.

"Kai! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba begini, sih?" Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Bukannya menjawab, Kai hanya membenamkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam kuat kemudi stir mobilnya.

"Kai-ah, gwenchana?" ucap Kyungsoo bingung melihat Kai hanya diam dengan posisinya sekarang.

"…"

"Kai….kau kenapa? Kai!…." Kyungsoo mulai cemas.

"…"

"KAI"

Kyungsoo memaksa Kai agar mengangkat kepalanya dengan menarik bahu namja tampan itu. Usahanya pun berhasil. Disenderkannya punggung namja itu ke jok mobil tersebut.

"Shhhhh…" Kai mendesis sambil mengurut keningnya.

"Kai, gwenchana." ulang Kyungsoo bertanya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Kepalaku pening, hyung." Jawab Kai dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Ottokhae?"

"Jangan khawatir berlebihan, hyung. Tunggu sebentar saja pasti pusingnya sudah hilang. Aarrgghh….."

"Ya! Ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja, eoh? Ini pasti karena kau terlambat makan. Ck….makanya aku tidak suka kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi _event_ di kampus, Kai…" kata Kyungsoo mulai dengan sifat cerewetnya.

"Mian hyung. Hari ini aku lupa makan….tadi benar-benar sibuk sekali."

"Mwo? Jadi perutmu belum terisi apa-apa dari tadi pagi?"

"Ne….hahhhh…sudahlah hyung. Kalau kau cerewet begini kepalaku bertambah sakit." ucap Kai sambil berusaha membetulkan posisinya agar nyaman.

"Ya!..."

Kai mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sedang kesal karena kekhawatirannya tidak dihargai. Menurutnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar…." kata Kyungsoo lalu secepatnya keluar dari mobil.

Kai hanya diam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Ia tersadar.

"Kyungsoo hyung! Kau mau kemana? Hujan sangat deras!" teriak Kai dari dalam mobil.

Menatap tubuh mungil yang sudah menerobos hujan. Ingin rasanya Kai menyusul kekasihnya itu dan menariknya kembali ke mobil, namun naas pusing yang dirasanya terlalu memaksanya untuk tidak bangkit dari posisinya.

Sudah lebih sepuluh menit Kai menunggu namun Kyungsoo belum juga datang. Ia tak tahu kemana dan mau apa namja mungil itu sekarang. Pikirannya sedang kalut sekarang apalagi ditambah pusing yang masih terasa. Memikirkan kondisi Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti basah kuyup karena hujan deras yang masih setia mengguyur bumi. Bagaimana nanti kalau kekasihnya itu sakit? Apalagi dengan daya imunnya yang lemah akibat penyakit yang di deritanya. Ingin menelepon namja mungil itu, namun saat dilihatnya ponsel miliknya tertinggal, niat tersebut langsung sirna.

"Kai! Masih pusing?" suara itu mengagetkan Kai yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau kemana saja? Aku kha…."

"Aku tadi mencari apotik untuk membeli obat untukmu. Tapi aku hanya melihat _mini market_ di dekat sini. Untung saja mereka menjual obat. Sekarang minum obat ini agar pusingmu hilang."

"…"

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo minum…." Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu butir pil dan sebotol air mineral yang baru dibelinya.

"…."

"Kai…." Kyungsoo mulai was-was saat menatap raut wajah Kai yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana khawatirnya aku, hyung saat kau tiba-tiba berlari keluar menerobos hujan? Lihat sekarang kau sudah basah begini, hyung. Kau bisa sakit. Kau tahu itu! Kau tidak ingat kondisi kesehatanmu sekarang, eoh? Apa kau tidak peduli? Apa…"

"Aku juga khawatir padamu, Kai! Aku khawatir saat melihat kondisimu tadi. Aku peduli padamu!..."

"Bahkan kau tidak peduli dengan kekhawatiranku terhadapmu, Kai…." Kyungsoo terlihat sedih.

Kai tersentak mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Betapa bodohnya dirinya karena tak menyadari kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu dengan dirinya.

"Mian…hyung…aku hanya tidak ma….."

"Aku hanya akan memaafkanmu kalau kau minum obat ini sekarang." ucap Kyungsoo cepat menyodorkan pil dan botol air itu lagi.

"Hah? N…ne….."

Kai pun menerima dan segera meminumnya. Setelah itu kembali disandarkannya tubuhnya ke posisi awal tadi.

"Gomawo, hyung. Mian karena tak peka dengan perasaanmu tadi. Aku hanya terlalu memikirkan kesehatanmu saja. Tidak ada maksud untuk….." ucap Kai memejamkan matanya.

"Gwenchanayo. Istirahatlah sebentar agar obatnya cepat bereaksi." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Hmmm….setelah merasa baikan, kita akan segera pulang." suara Kai mulai tersamar dengan derasnya suara guyuran hujan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kini namja mungil itu menatap hujan di luar. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar dari tangannya kanannya yang ternyata sudah digenggam oleh Kai. Kyungsoo pun membalas genggaman hangat itu. Memang saat ini tubuhnya sudah kedinginan akibat terkena hujan tadi.

"Hyung, nyanyikan sebuah lagu…." ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Nde? La…lagu apa….?"

"Apa saja…aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi."

"Mmm…baiklah." Kyungsoo pun mulai mempersiapkan dirinya sambil memikirkan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya. Sebelumnya Ia berdehem dulu untuk memastikan suaranya tidak serak saat menyanyi.

_**Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke  
Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi  
Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni  
Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo**_

Dan han beonman ne yeopeseo  
Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon,___**  
Ttak han beon manyo**_

Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago  
Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni

Mikael boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae  
Gamhi___**  
nuga neoreul geoyeokhae naega yongseoreul an hae  
Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil**_

_**Neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo  
**__**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/e/exo_ ]**__**  
Aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage  
Hangsang jikigo shipeo I'm eternally love~**_

Neoui suhojaro jeo geosen barameul makgo  
Ne pyeoneuro modu da deungeul dollyeodo  
Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul  
Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni

Neol saranghage dwaebeorin nan ije deo isang  
Doragal goshi eobseoyo nalgaereul geodwogasyeotjyo (oh no)  
Yeongwonhan sarmeul irheotdaedo haengbokhan iyu  
Naui yeongwon ijen geudaeinikka eternally love

Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago  
Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni

_**(ANGEL)**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu. Ditatapnya namja disebelahnya itu. Ternyata Kai sudah tertidur pulas. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo pun sudah melemah. Ternyata lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo mampu membawanya ke alam mimpi yang indah. Menyadari kekasihnya tidur dengan nyamannya, segera Kyungsoo mengapai _i-phonen_ya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yoboseyo….."_ suara dari seberang terdengar.

"Mhhh…Yeolli, bisa kau membantuku sekarang?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menyelimuti Kai dengan selimut yang tebal dan sepertinya terlihat hangat saat Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eoh…kau sudah selesai mandi, Kyunggie?"

"Ne….." jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk milik Kai.

"Sepertinya Kai sangat kelelahan. Sampai-sampai Ia tidak terganggu sedikit pun saat aku menganggkatnya dari mobil kesini",

"Tadi juga saat di stadion dia hampir ambruk karena kelelahan. Apalagi dia tidak ada makan seharian ini. Ck, dasar pria bodoh." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kyung-ah, apa tadi pagi Kai sarapan?"

"…"

Menyadari Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini sudah meringkuk di sofa kamar Kai.

"Kyung!" Chanyeol langsung menuju ke tempat Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana? Omo…badanmu sangat dingin…." Kata Chanyeol menyadari setelah menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Euuunnghhh…dingin…." Lirih Kyungsoo yang kini sedang membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Aiisshh…bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol mulai panik melihat Kyungsoo mulai menggigil parah. Sesekali pandangannya ke arah ranjang Kai. Namun sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda Kai akan bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Chanyeol benar-benar buta caranya menangani Kyungsoo.

'Apa penyakitnya kambuh lagi?' batin Chanyeol.

GREP

Chanyeol tanpa sadar sudah menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Mendekap erat tubuh kecil itu agar hangat tubuhnya bisa tersalurkan ke tubuh dingin Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan namja tiang listrik itu. Kali ini ia benar-benar ingin kedinginan dan sangat membutuhkan kehangatan. Tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar hangat. Membuatnya sangat nyaman berada di dekapan namja tersebut.

"Otte? Sudah hangat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm…hangat….." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Baguslah….aku tadi sangat takut kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Ia sangat terlena dengan rasa nyaman yang kini dirasakannya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Padahal Ia berharap seandainya yang mendekapnyanya adalah Kai, pasti namja Tan itu akan memperlakukannya lebih selain hanya memeluknya. Namun, menyadari Kai pun sedang beristirahat, cukuplah dekapan dari sahabatnya untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

"Gomawo Yeolli…." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Diusap-usapnya punggung Kyungsoo dan dagunya Ia letakkan di kepala namja manis itu. Chanyeol senang bisa memberikan bantuan kepada sahabatnya ini.

Dekapan itu pun tetap berlanjut sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Malam sudah sangat larut dan Ia harus kembali pulang karena tadi Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartemennya sendiri. Segera diangkatnya tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang Kai dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang juga dipakai Kai.

"Jaljayo…." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu dan kembali pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.8]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : T

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_Sebelumnya…._

_Dekapan itu pun tetap berlanjut sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Malam sudah sangat larut dan Ia harus kembali pulang karena tadi Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartemennya sendiri. Segera diangkatnya tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang Kai dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang juga dipakai Kai._

"_Jaljayo…." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu dan kembali pulang._

Chapter 8….

Matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar ke ruangan yang dihuni oleh namja manis nan mungil itu. Merasa tidurnya terganggu akibat terkena efek silau matahari, namja mungil itu pun dengan terpaksa membuka matanya dan bangun dari ranjangnya. Awalnya Ia bingung kenapa bisa tidur dikamar yang _notabene_nya adalah bukan kamarnya, namun ingatannya kembali saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam. 'Pasti Yeolli memindahkan aku ke ranjang Kai. Tapi kemana Kai?' batin namja mungil itu saat menyadari hanya Ia seorang diranjang itu.

Zrrrrssss…..

Suara kran air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi kamar itu. Seketika senyum namja manis itu merekah karena tahu siapa yang berada di dalam kamar mandi itu adalah orang yang barusan dicari keberadaannya. Terhuyung-huyung Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, matanya bahkan belum sempurna terbuka. Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah punggung Kai yang sedang menggosok gigi sambil memandangi cermin di depannya.

"Hyung? Sudah ngangun (bangun)?" ucap Kai tak jelas akibat sedang menggosok giginya.

"Ne….." jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Kini disandanrkannya kepalanya ke punggung Kai. Kalau diperhatikan adegan ini sungguh terlihat manis apalagi mengingat tingkah manja seorang Kyungsoo. Melihat tingkah hyung kesayangannya itu, Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meskipun sebenarnya Ia senang saat menyaksikan sifat manja Kyungsoo. Jarang-jarang namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu mau bermanja-manja seperti sekarang ini.

"Ne, selesai! Ya! Hyung….mau sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan disitu?," tanya Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar Kyungsoo tidak menyender lagi disana.

"Kajja hyung, gosok gigimu…." Kai menyodorkan sikat gigi Doraemon milik Kyungsoo yang sudah diberi pasta gigi.

"Ne…"

Kyungsoo meraih malas benda tersebut dan mulai menggosok giginya. Gerakan tangannya saat menggosok gigi benar-benar berantakan.

"Tsk, sini biar aku saja yang melakukannya." ucap Kai merampas benda tersebut dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kai pun menggosokkan gigi Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati dan benar. Sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya bersikap taat dengan membuka mulutnya agar Kai leluasa menyelesaikan aktifitas menggosok giginya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kegiatan menggosok gigi itu selesai.

"Selesai…..Aigooo….lihatlah hyungku ini kenapa sangat menggairahkan, eoh?" Kai mencubit gemas kedua pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Appo! Menggairahkan apanya, pabo! Jangan mesum pagi-pagi begini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Kai dari wajahnya.

"Ternyata sudah sadar sepenuhnya….hahaha lihatlah hyung, bibir dan dagumu basah terkena air dan terlihat menggairahkan." Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lapar.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah cermin dan benar saja apa kata najachingunya itu. Ternyata Kyungsoo belum mengeringkannya setelah berkumur-kumur selesai menggosok gigi tadi. Lalu ditatapnya Kai dengan sorot wajah kesal sambil tangannya berupaya menyentuh dagunya untuk mengusap sisa-sisa air tersebut.

GREB

"Biar aku yang keringkan, hyung." Ucap Kai cepat-cepat menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

Lalu dengan cepat pula ditariknya wajah Kyungsoo kearahnya dan meraup dagu Kyungsoo. Dihisapnya dagu Kyungsoo secara intens. Menyisahkan salivanya yang sekarang menempel di dagu Kyungsoo.

"Kaihh…." Lenguh Kyungsoo karena merasakan sensasi geli akibat ulah Kai. Apalagi ditambah tangan kiri namja itu juga menyentuh leher Kyungsoo yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya.

Kai semakin semangat melanjutkan aktifitasnya saat mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo. Setelah merasa cukup mencicipi dagu hyungnya itu, Kai mengarahkan bibirnya menuju ke bibir _sexy_ Kyungsoo dan langsung menyesap kedua bibir itu secara perlahan. Merasakan hal itu, Kyungsoo menutup matanya menikmati _'morning kiss'_ dari kekasihnya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama agar Kyungsoo membalas ciuman dari Kai.

"Euunnghhh…." lenguh Kyungsoo lagi.

Saat itulah Kai memasukan lidahnya dan menerobos ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Menjelajahi apa pun yang mengisi rongga hangat itu dan tanpa henti menyesap lidah namja mungil itu. Suara decakan tak henti-hentinya terdengar akibat kedua lidah yang terus berperang di dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berniat merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kai saat tiba-tiba Kai malah melepas pagutan diantara mereka. Suara 'ploop' mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut.

"Aku lupa kalau kita harus berangkat lebih cepat ke kampus hari ini, hyung…."

Kyungsoo yang matanya masih terlihat sayu tampak bingung dan sedikit kesal karena Kai menghentikan aktifitas tadi secara sepihak padahal tadi Ia sudah mulai menikmatinya.

"Kau akan sibuk lagi hari ini?"

"Ne, semakin dekat hari turnamen, aku akan selalu sibuk, hyung." jawab Kai sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar mandi menuju lemari pakaian. Kyungsoo langsung menyusul dari belakang

"Tapi jangan lupa makan, Kai. Kemarin kau ambruk…"

"Ne…ne…ne…aku janji hari ini akan makan dan tidak akan seperti kemarin. Jangan cerewet lagi, ne?" kata Kai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo agar namja itu tidak terlalu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu ne? Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"Ne, ya! Hyung! Siapa yang mengangkatku ke tempat tidur tadi malam?!" tanya Kai setengah berteriak.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni tangga.

'Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti' batin Kai tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Annyeong….." sapa Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kelasnya dengan Kai yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ah! Kyung-ah! Sini sini ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." sambar Baekhyun tanpa membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu.

"Mwoya?"

"Kyung-ah, kau akan ikut kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ikut? Kemana?"

"Ya, masa' kau tidak tahu? Apa Kai tidak memberitahumu, eoh?"

"Ani, memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil melirik ke arah bangkunya Kai.

Namun namja itu sepertinya sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Atau malah berpura-pura sibuk. Lalu Chanyeol muncul diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sambil memeluk bahu mereka masing-masing.

"Begini Kyunggie….Sebelum turnamen basket dilaksanakan minggu depan, kami dan seluruh panitia akan mengadakan acara jalan-jalan. Seperti _refresing_lah. DAN!...", suara Chanyeol sengaja ditinggikan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dan….apa?" dahi Kyungsoo benar-benar berkerut sekarang.

"Dan….kita akan menginap di _villa_ keluargaku. Hahaha….aku senang akhirnya bisa menunjungi _villa_ itu lagi dan kali ini bersama kalian."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne, kau ikut, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kai. Seperti ingin meminta pendapat namja Tan itu. Namun, lagi-lagi Kai bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Kyungsoo boleh ikut, kan?!" tanya Chanyeol saat sadar Kai tidak merespon pembicaraan mereka dari tadi padahal Ia yakin Kai pasti mendengar obrolan mereka.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Kai pun menoleh ke arah tiga namja itu. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ne, Hyung….kau boleh ikut."

"Yeeaaahhhhhh…..!" teriak BekYeol kegirangan dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar sambil melirik ke arah Kai.

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah hari dimana mereka akan berangkat ke _villa_ Chanyeol di Aewol. Kini mereka sedang menunggu Kris sebagai ketua dalam perjalanan ini. Sudah lebih lima belas menit mereka menunguu Kris yang datang terlambat.

"Aishhh….kemana saja kau, Kris!" teriak Kai tiba-tiba saat melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu terlihat baru saja turun dari mobil _Jeep_nya.

Ah…mian-mian tadi aku ada sedikit urusan. Baiklah, apakah kalian sudah siap?!" tanya Kris pada kumpulan orang yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Ye!" teriak mereka serentak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu sebelu kita berangkat." suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Suho hyung?!" pekik Kyungsoo saat melihat namja itu muncul dari dalam mobil jeep milik Kris.

Suho hanya balas tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kita semua akan menuju ke Aewol menggunakan alat transportasi bus, seperti yang kalian lihat disana", tunjuk Suho kearah bus besar yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Terkecuali nama yang berikut yang disebutkan akan berangkat bersama panitia dengan mobil pribadi. Kebijakan ini dilakukan agar tidak bedesak-desakan di dalam bus."

"Semua menaiki bus terkecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Silahkan masuk ke dalam bus. Kita akan segera berangkat. Absen akan dilakukan di dalam." Suho kembali berdiskusi dengan Kris sebagai rekan kerjanya dalam perjalanan ini.

"Kyungsoo hyung akan ikut denganku ke dalam bus!" teriak Kai tiba-tiba.

Semua menoleh ke arah Kai, termasuk Suho dan Kris juga BekYeol.

"Ne, aku ikut Kai saja naik bus…." Kyungsoo menyetujui saja kemauan Kai saat melihat emosi Kai yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan tersulut.

"Andwe. Ini sudah ketentuan, Kyung…."

"Atas dasar apa ketentuan ini dibuat? Kau sengaja memisahkan aku dengan Kyungsoo hyung, kan?!"

"Kai, sudahlah…." Kyungsoo berupaya menenangkan Kai.

"Pokoknya, dia akan bersamaku!" Kai pun menarik Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah bus.

"Kai!" teriak Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan Kai. Didekatinya Kai yang kini sedang memasang raut wajah kesal kepadanya.

"Wae? Apa ini juga atas kehendakmu? Aku salah satu panitia disini tapi kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang peraturan bodoh ini?"

"Mian, Kai. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini. Seharusnya kita semua satu bus. Tapi tadi Suho bilang dia ingin satu mobil saja dengan Kyungsoo dan pasangan BaekYeol karena rindu saat mereka bersama-sama seperti dulu." ucap Kris panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Alasan! Sudahlah, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo hyung dekat-dekat dengan dia."

Kai lagi-lagi menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bus, sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan dari namjachingunya itu. Maklum dengan sikap _over_ kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya tidak lama kemudian, perjalanan ke Aewol pun dimulai. Bus berjalan mengikuti mobil _Jeep_ milik Kris yang bertugas memimpin perjalanan. Sepertinya perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu lama mengingat tujuan mereka lumayan jauh.

.

.

.

DUK

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan lagi kantuknya. Kepalanya pun terantuk ke kaca bus, namun sepertinya namja mungil itu tidak merasa kesakitan saat kepalanya berhasil bersentuhan dengan benda trasparan itu. Kantuk benar-benar menguasainya. Kai yang melihat hal itu, segera menarik perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo kearahnya dan meletakkan kepala kecil itu ke bahunya. Kai tersenyum puas saat Kyungsoo menggeliat di badannya, seperti berusaha menyamankan posisinya di badan Kai. Saat itulah ponsel namja Tan itu bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_**From: Virus Chanyeol**_

_**Kai, bagaimana rasanya dibus bersama Kyungsoo? Mian, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian disana. Tidak enak menolak ajakan Suho hyung.**_

Saat membaca pesan tersebut, Kai benar-benar jengkel. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Perjalanan ini tidak akan menyenangkan buatnya karena kehadiran Suho. Inilah alasannya kenapa sejak awal Ia tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo perihal acara _refresing_ ini. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo dekat-dekat dengan namja yang menurutnya akan membuat hubungan percintaannya renggang. Tak lama, Kai pun membalas pesan Chanyeol.

_**To: Virus Chanyeol**_

_**Gwenchana, aku senang asalkan kekasihku berada didekatku. Bersenang-senanglah….**_

_Sent…._

Belum satu menit, ponsel Kai kembali bergetar. Balasan dari Chanyeol.

_**From: Virus Chanyeol**_

_**Bersenang-senang apanya. Suho hyung terus saja diam tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena…..**_

_**Ya sudahlah. Kau juga bersenang-senanglah :D**_

"Tsk, suasana hati namja itu sepertinya benar-benar buruk" Kai terkekeh sendiri setelah membaca balasan dari sahabatnya itu.

Kembali ditatapnya wajah tenang Kyungsoo yang tertidur di bahunya. Berapa kali pun Ia melihat wajah itu, tak akan membuatnya bosan. Wajahnya yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Sejak awal bertemu dengan namja mungil itu.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI _VILLA_KU!" Teriak Chanyeol menggema saat mereka sudah memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak persis di tepi pantai.

"WOW! INDAH SEKALI!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar terpekik karena kagum melihat keindahan alam di Aewol melalui kaca yang membatasi rumah dengan alam diluar.

Ya, rumah yang mereka tempati kini sebagian besar terbuat dari kaca trasparan, mengingat alam diluar sangat indah sangatlah disayangkan kalau tidak dimanfaatkan.

"Benarkan apa kataku? Kalian tidak akan menyesal berada disini…."

"Ya, kami senang berada disini. Gomawo Yeolli sudah membawa kami kesini." Baekhyun menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ne, baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita beristirahat dulu. Karena nanti malam kita akan membuat acara _Barbeque_! Kajja!" ucap Chanyeol berapi-api -_-

"Chakkaman!" ucap Kai tiba-tiba.

"Wae?"

"Kamar kami dimana?"

"Kamar kami?" sanggah Suho.

"Ne, aku mau sekamar dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Apa tidak boleh?" balas Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nde?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Tenang-tenang….aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Begini, aku sekamar dengan Baekhyun. La…."

"Mwo? Kalian akan sekamar?" semua serentak berkoor.

"Ya! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku dulu. Ini peraturan di _villa_ku ini. Tidak setuju silahkan keluar….kkkk…."

"Tsk…" mereka hanya merengut kesal.

"Lalu, Kris sunbae dan Suho hyung akan sekamar. Dilantai bawah. Kai dan Kyungsoo akan sekamar dilantai atas." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"MWO?!"

"Apa lagi….?"

"Kenapa aku sekamar dengan Suho? Aku pikir aku akan punya kamar sendiri." Ucap Kris.

"Sunbae, disini hanya ada tiga kamar. Dua dibawah dan satu diatas. Sunbae tidak akan menerima keistimewaan Karena jadi ketua panitia disini." balas Chanyeol sarkastis.

"YA!"

"Ampun sunbae….baiklah, ayo masuk ke kamar masing-masing!"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Suho dan Kris memasuki kamar mereka. Sedangkan Kai sangat senang saat tahu Ia dan Kyungsoo berada dikamar yang sama.

"Suho-ya, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sudah kuurus. Nanti aku akan memeriksa ke rumah sebelah lagi. Kita istirahat dulu." ucap Suho malas sambil menarik kopernya.

.

.

.

Halaman _villa_ itu kini ramai dengan aktifitas pesta pora. Makan dan minum. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dengan semangatnya memanggang daging sedangkan Kyungsoo malah terlihat sedang menikmati hasil pekerjaan BaekYeol. Kai, Kris, Suho dan yang lainnya terlihat duduk berkelompok menikmati soju sambil sesekali tertawa lebar menikmati kebersamaan ini.

Waktu terus berputar hingga malam semakin larut. Namun, tak ada yang berniat untuk masuk kerumah. Malam ini sepertinya akan terlewati dengan kebahagiaan yang tak akan terlupakan. Sampai saat Kyungsoo mulai mengucek matanya. Sepertinya Ia mengalah akan kantuk yang sudah menyerang. Namja mungil itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu masuk sambil terus menggosok-gosok mata dengan tangannya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, hyung?" Kai ternyata sudah berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Eumm…mian, aku tidak bisa bergabung lagi, Kai." Kata Kyungsoo.

Melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo membuat Kai sangat gemas. Sudah dikatakan dari tadi bukan? Kai tidak tahan melihat Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlihat lucu sekaligus seksi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kajja! Aku antar kau ke kamar."

"Anio, aku bisa sendiri. Kau disini saja, Kai…"

"Tsk, ayo. Aku juga sudah puas bersenang-senang dari tadi. Saatnya tidur."

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya memasuki kamar. Sesampainya, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang besar dikamar itu. Kai pun segera menyusul tidur disebelah Kyungsoo.

KLIK

"Euungg….Kai kenapa lampunya dimatikan?" Kyungsoo berupaya berbicara ditengah kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya hidup, hyung."

"….."

Tak ada jawaban, sepertinya namja mungil itu sudah beranjak ke alam mimpinya. Perlahan, Kai mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang membelakanginya. Ditariknya selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Di dekapnya tubuh kecil itu _intens_. Menghirup aroma _shampoo_ di rambut halus Kyungsoo. Lalu beranjak mencium aroma tubuh Kyungsoo dibagian leher belakangnya. Tanpa sadar, Kai sudah mengulum lembut telinga Kyungsoo. Mendapat perlakuan itu, Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman di tidurnya. Namun, Kai sepertinya tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Nnhhh…." Lenguh Kyungsoo membalik posisinya. Kini wajah keduanya sudah berhadapan.

CUP

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kai meraup bibir mungil Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo perlahan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Hmmppttt….Kaihh…"

Kai melepas pagutannya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa bangun, hyung?"

"Aishh…kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan bangun, pabo!" kesal Kyungsoo berupaya membelakangi Kyungsoo lagi namun Kai langsung mencegahnya.

BUK

Kai tanpa aba-aba sudah menimpa tubuh kecil itu dari atas, membuat Kyungsoo kaget atas tindakan kekasihnya itu.

"Ahk! Kai sakit! Kau mau apa, eoh?"

"Karena kau sudah bangun, mari kita lanjutkan, hyung."

"Lanjutkan apa, eoh? Kau jangan macam-macam, ne?!"

"Isshhh…berisik hyung."

"Waaaaa…"

Kai menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan mencampakkannya ke lantai. Setelah itu dibukannya _jacket_ yang sedari tadi melekat ditubuh Tannya.

"Hmmmppttt…."

Segera diraupnya kembali bibir Kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Percuma, karena Kai sepertinya tidak akan melepaskan kekasihnya itu malam ini.

"Mnnhhhh…."

"Ssshhh….."

"Ahhh….."

Desahan kenikmatan terdengar di segala penjuru kamar yang mereka tempati. Namja tampan itu sudah menjelajahi leher putih Kyungsoo setelah tadinya puas menjelajahi bibir dan mulut hangat Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan banyak bekas tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Hyunghhh…."

"Wae…Kai-ah…"

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang…."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, namja itu sudah menarik kaos Kyungsoo sampai batas dada sehingga menampakkan kedua _nipple_ Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang. Segera diraupnya salah satu _nipple_ Kyungsoo. Menjilatinya, menggigitinya, dan satu tangannya lagi memelintir _nipple_ merah itu.

"Nnngghhhh…Kaih….gelihhh….Ahhh…."

Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat secara bersamaan Kai mengggosok-gosokkan juniornya yang masih terbalut kain ke junior Kyungsoo yang juga sudah mulai menegang di dalam sana.

Puas dengan _nipple_, Kai mulai menjelajahi perut Kyungsoo dan terus menuju bagian selangkangan namja mungil tersebut.

"Arrgghh…."

Secara otomatis tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terangkat saat Kai meremas juniornya. Hasrat kian membludak di tubuhnya.

"Kai…palli buka! Sesak…ahhh…"

Kai hanya menunjukkan _smirk_nya saat menyadari hyungnya itu benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang. Segera dibukannya resleting celana Kyungsoo sekaligus _underwear_ dan menariknya hingga terlepas.

"Woahh…kau sudah tegang, hyung….kkkk" kekeh Kai saat melihat junior Kyungsoo yang membuat birahinya semakin meningkat.

Langsung saja Kai memasukkan junior mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan memberikan _service_ yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar terpekik nikmat. Tanpa segan-segan, Kai mengeluar-masukkan junior itu dengan tempo cepat sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalami klimaks.

"KAI!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar menahan puncak kenikmatan yang dirasanya. Nafasnya kian memburu karena kelelahan setelah mengalami klimaks tersebut. Sementara dibawah sana, Kai masih terlihat sibuk menikmati sisa-sisa cairan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mencoba menahan hasratnya dari tadi, kini Kai menyerah. Dilepaskannya kuluman itu dan berupaya membuka seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Setelah itu melakukan pemanasan sebentar pada juniornya sendiri, lalu beralih ketubuh namja kecil yang terkulai lemas tersebut. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke bahunya.

"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak melakukan pemanasan kebadanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kai langsung pada intinya.

JLEB

"Arghhh…hmmpptthh"

Kyungsoo yang berteriak kuat segera dibungkam dengan bibir Kai. Namja Tan itu sepertinya sadar bahwa Kyungsoo belum terbiasa dengan benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya. Ya, meskipun mereka sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar sensitif.

"Kaihhh…_move_ palli!"

"Baiklah hyung…shhhh…."

Kai kini mulai menggenjot miliknya di _hole_ Kyungsoo. Perlahan-lahan, sampain akhirnya gerakan itu sudah berubah menjadi gerakan yang membabi buta. Kyungsoo yang berada dibawah merasakan tubuhnya berguncang-guncang hebat akibat aktifitas _in-out_nya milik Kai di dalam sana.

"Mnnhhh….Kaihhh….pelan-pelan….Ah….!"

Kai tidak mempedulikan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya. Tidak puas dengan posisi itu-itu saja, kini Kai berbaring menyamping tanpa membuat juniornya terlepas dari _hole_ Kyungsoo. Diangkatnya kaki Kyungsoo sebelah dan mulai melakukan pergerakan _in-out_nya lagi.

"Ah..ah..ahh…eeuuunnghhh…"

"Sssshhhh….."

"Kai, aku lelahhhh….uungghh…"

"Sebentar lagi, hyung…mmhhh…."

Kai semakin liar menggerakkan miliknya di dalam sana. Ranjang yang mereka tempati pun terlihat bergoyang akibat aktifitas mereka diatas. Belum juga merasakan tanda-tanda klimaksnya datang, sekali lagi Kai mengubah posisinya. Ala _doggy style_ XD

Kyungsoo berupaya sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Menyadari hyungnya itu kewalahan, Kai membantu menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memeluknya dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya dari belakang ke leher Kyungsoo. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya bertumpu di _spring-bed_ tersebut. Merasa posisinya sudah pas, Kai kembali menggerakkan juniornya dengan cepat.

"Akh! Kaihhh….aku mau keluar…."

"Bersama hyunghhh…."

Menyadari klimaksnya segera datang, Kai lebih cepat lagi mengeluar-masukan juniornya.

TOKK..TOKK..TOKK

"Kai, kau sudah tidur…?" suara Kris terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Kaihh…berhenti…ada orang…hahh…."

"Anihhh….ini harus selesai hyung…."

"Tapi….Ah…mpphhttt…."

"Sshhhhh….." Kai berdesis menahan nikmat.

Kyungsoo mengalami puncak untuk kedua kalinya. Namun teriakannya teredam saat Kai menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Kai melakukannya agar suara pekikan Kyungsoo tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Padahal ingin rasanya Ia juga memekik dan meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo saat mengalami klimaks. Namun apa daya, suara Kris dari luar tadi berhasil mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Euungghh…" lenguh Kyungsoo setelah junior itu terlepas dari tubunya.

Kyungsoo kini ambruk dan Kai segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Segera dibaliknya tubuh hyungnya itu dan menyelimutinya kembali.

"Tidurlah hyung…."

"Mmmm…kau mau kemana, Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata sayunya.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Sepertinya Kris memerlukan bantuanku. Tidurlah…kau pasti lelah." Kai menghusap keringat di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Ne, jaljayo…."

Seketika Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar kelelahan setiap melakukan 'aktifitas gila' itu saat bersama Kai. Sedangkan Kai memakai celana _jeans_nya asal-asalan. Sehingga sedikit menampakkan belahan bokongnya. Terlihat seksi. Mungkin. Apalagi Ia keluar dari kamar itu tanpa memakai atasan.

"Omo! Kenapa berantakan sekali…." sergah Chanyeol saat menyaksikan penampilan Kai yang baru muncul diruang depan.

"Ya! Kau habis apa, Kai?! Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Kyunggie….."

"Aishhh….kenapa kau cerewet sekali Baekhyun-ah? Kris, ada apa tadi mengetuk pintu kamar?" tanya Kai kepada Kris yang berfokus pada televisi.

"Eoh? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau cepat sekali menghilang."

"Eoh…tadi Kyungsoo hyung mengantuk jadi aku antar saja dia ke kamar."

"Hmmm…..arra..arra…." goda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku haus…." Kata Kai sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Atau hanya menghindari tatapan jahil duo _happy virus_ itu? Hanya Kai yang tahu. Tanpa disadarinya, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi pergerakan Kai ke dapur. Sesekali matanya juga menatap kamar yang ada di atas. Raut wajah itu sungguh seperti tersiksa dan menunjukkan kesedihan yang dalam.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau cukup bersenang-senang ya?" suara itu menghentikan kegiatan Kai yang akan menuangkan air dingin ke gelasnya. Kai menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Oh…kau. Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat senang hari ini…." bangga Kai sambil menunjukkan wajah sombongnya.

Entah kenapa berhadapan dengan Suho selalu memaksanya untuk menunjukkan betapa harus hebatnya dia.

"Besok pagi aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Kyungsoo akan keluar menikmati pantai disini. Hanya berdua dan dia setuju. Aku ingin lihat apa kau bisa mencegahnya."

Kai benar-benar terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Suho. Genggaman erat tangannya seakan ingin meremukkan gelas di genggamannya.

"Kalau aku sukses mencegahnya, apa imbalannya?" desis Kai tanpa menatap Suho.

"Aku bersedia mundur dan tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi"

"Eoh, ku kira selama ini kau tidak sadar sudah mengganggu hubungan orang, eoh?"

"Terserah apa katamu…."

Suho berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Kai benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Diletakkannya asal gelas digenggamannya dan mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah itu.

"Arrgghhhh….Suho-ya awas kau…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.8]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+18

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_Sebelumnya…_

"_Kalau aku sukses mencegahnya, apa imbalannya?" desis Kai tanpa menatap Suho._

"_Aku bersedia mundur dan tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi"_

"_Eoh, ku kira selama ini kau tidak sadar sudah mengganggu hubungan orang, eoh?"_

"_Terserah apa katamu…."_

_Suho berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Kai benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Diletakkannya asal gelas digenggamannya dan mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah itu._

"_Arrgghhhh….Suho-ya awas kau…."_

Chapter 9….

.

.

.

"KAIIIII…..! PALLI BANGUN!"

Suara menggelegar itu berhasil membuat tubuh namja Tan itu terangkat tiba-tiba. Setelah tahu siapa pemilik suara melengking itu, kembali dirubuhkannya tubuhnya itu ke tempat tidur.

"Aishhh…hyung kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" desisnya kesal berusaha menyamankan posisinya.

"Yak! Ayo bangun! Kita kesini untuk liburan dan waktunya hanya sebentar. Kenapa kau malah tidur-tiduran, eoh?"

"Aku baru tidur dua jam, hyung. Masih mengantuk….hoaaaaammhhh….." Kai menguap lebar.

Kai memang baru tidur sekitar dua jam. Kata-kata Suho yang akan akan mengajak Kyungsoo jalan menyusuri pantai terus mengusik pikirannya dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Berbagai macam cara untuk menggagalkan rencana Suho terus berputar di otaknya hingga namja Tan itu benar-benar jatuh tertidur disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya sedang apa kau tadi malam sampai baru tidur dua jam?" Kyungsoo terus saja menganggu acara tidur namjachingunya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, seketika Kai bangun dari posisinya dan meraih kedua bahu namja mungil itu.

"Hyung?! Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, kan? Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kemana-mana hari ini. Titik!" ucap Kai terburu-buru sambil mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali lagi menatap manik mata besar itu.

"Eoh? Kau kenapa, Kai? Tapi aku memang akan pergi keluar sebentar lagi."

"ANDWE! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI! TIDAK BOLEH BERSAMA SUHO!"

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya dengan mata bulat yang semakin membesar melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba berteriak kencang. Terkejut kenapa Kai bisa tahu bahwa Ia akan keluar dengan Suho.

"Ka…Kai…ke…kenapa kau tahu kalau aku akan pergi ber…."

"Hyung, jebal jangan pergi bersamanya…"

Sorot mata Kai benar-benar memohon kali ini. Benar. Tak akan dibiarkannya kekasihnya itu pergi bersama namja yang tidak disukainya itu.

"Tapi Kai, kami hanya akan pergi berbelanja stok makanan ke pasar. Di dapur tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Kau mau kelaparan, eoh?"

"Ani, tidak mungkin kalian hanya akan berbelanja. Pasti…"

"Jongin-ah, aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana selain berbelanja, ne? Suho hyung mengajakku karena cuma aku yang dirasanya bisa memilih bahan makanan apa yang akan dibeli hari ini. Aku tidak mungkin menolak, kan? Dia ketua disini. Kuharap kau mengerti, Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Tapi kata Suho kalian akan berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan pantai."

"Hahaha….itu hanya alasannya untuk membuatmu marah. Makanya jangan suka emosi. Orang-orang suka membuatmu marah karena sifatmu itu."

"Hyung, boleh aku ikut?"

"Kai, kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"Ani, bukan begitu hyung. Hanya saja aku tidak suka kalau kau bersamanya berduaan."

"Aku janji secepatnya kembali, ne. Lagian aku tidak mau acara belanja ini akan rusak hanya karena kalian ribut nantinya selama di perjalanan", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Nde! Mandilah sekarang. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong…."

GREB

CUP

"Hmmppppfftttt..….."

Kai mencium bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo sebelum namja itu berhasil keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo yang tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan itu, tidak sempat untuk menghindar.

"YAK! Mesum! Apa kau akan mati kalau tidak melakukan kemesuman setiap saat, eoh?!" kesal Kyungsoo setelah berhasil melepas pagutan itu.

"Hehehe….mian hyung. '_morning kiss_'ku kan belum." Kai menyeringai melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Issshhh…..mulutmu bau!"

Kyungsoo menghusap bibir bekas ciuman Kai barusan dan melenggang keluar kamar meninggalkan Kai sendiri. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya ke telapak tangannya dan menciumnya. Lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak bau…" ucapnya lebih ke dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Namja Tan itu tidak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir diruangan itu membuat Kris dan pasangan BaekYeol yang sedang asyik menonton televisi merasa terusik. Bagaimana namja itu tidak terlihat resah saat sadar Kyungsoo dan Suho yang katanya berbelanja malah sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

"Hyung, kau dimana , sih? Kenapa lama sekali?' kata Kai tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara yang juga di dengar Kris dan BaekYeol.

"Ne, Yeolli, kenapa Kyungsoo dan Suho hyung belum juga kembali. Padahal mereka sudah berangkat dari jam Sembilan pagi tadi." sambung Baekhyun sambil mengemut _lollipop_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Mungkin saja mereka belum mendapatkan semua yang diperlukan. Disini kan pelosok jadi mungkin berbelanja tidak semudah di Seoul, Baekki…."

"Apa mungkin mereka sekarang…"

"Ya! Kai! Jangan mulai lagi dengan pikiranmu yg negatif itu. Kita tunggu saja pasti sebentar lagi mereka pulang" timpal Kris sebelum Kai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hyung, ke pasar mana mereka berbelanja?" tanya Kai

"Wae? Kau mau kesana? Molla, sudahlah lebih baik kita tunggu saja. Lagi pula mobil dipakai mereka lalu kau mau naik apa kesana?" Kris kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi.

Sedangkan Kai benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa resahnya sebelum melihat kekasihnya itu berada di hadapannya. _'Kau bilang hanya sebentar, hyung?'_ batin Kai. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi menyusul seandainya saja Ia tahu kemana hyungnya itu pergi. Namun, tak satu petunjuk pun di dapatkannya. Kini Ia hanya bisa menunggu.

"Yeolli….ayo bermain di pantai! Pasti seru…." Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Hmm….sepertinya seru. Kajja!" Chanyeol menyambut tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar.

"Eoh? Kris hyung dan Kai tidak mau ikut?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kalian saja. Kalian pasti tidak akan menganggap kami ada kalau sedang bersama." jawab Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami juga akan lama kembali. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami, ne? Annyeong…."

Mereka pun pergi dan meninggalkan Kris dan Kai. Tidak lama, Kai beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali naik ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka, Kai?" tanya Kris saat menyadari Kai sudah mulai menaiki tangga.

"Anio, aku masih mengantuk. Bangunkan aku kalau Kyungsoo hyung sudah kembali, ne?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Ahjjuma….maaf mengganggumu, apa kau melihat ada seorang pria berbadan sepertiku lewat disini?" tanya Suho kepada si pedagang ikan dipasar itu.

"Aigooo….bagaimana aku bisa mengenali setiap orang. Sangat banyak orang disini" jawab si ahjjuma tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun dagangannya.

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Suho menghela nafasnya dan berjalan lagi mencari keberadaan namja yang sedari tadi menghilang.

"Anak muda! Kembalilah secepatnya, sepertinya akan ada badai angin dan hujan nanti diwilayah ini. Tadi baru saja ada berita."

Kata-kata si pedagang tersebut berhasil menghentikan langkah Suho. Tanpa pikir panjang, dilangkahkannya lagi kakinya ke pedagang tersebut.

"A…apa? Badai?"

"Ne, disini memang sering terjadi badai. Karena dekat dengan pesisir pantai. Tapi, tenang saja, kalau badai datang, sebelumnya pasti ada berita ramalan cuaca. Jadi kita bisa mengantisipasinya." jelas si pedagang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, jam berapa badai diperkirakan akan datang?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Maaf, aku harus buru-buru membereskan dagangku. Kau pulanglah, anak muda."

Wajah Suho langsung pucat pasi mendengar penjelasan si pedagang. Hal itu berarti bahwa Ia harus menemukan Kyungsoo sebelum badai datang. _'Kyung-ah, kau dimana?'_ batin Suho dan berjalan tak tentu arah.

.

.

.

WUUUZZZZHHHHH

CETAAARRRR

ZZZRRRRSSSSS

Suara angin, petir dan hujan bercampur menciptakan suasana yang kelam diluar sana. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore namun dengan cuaca yang seperti ini, menampakkan hari yang sudah seperti malam. Pepohonan di dekat kediaman villa Chanyeol terlihat hampir rubuh saat diterpa angin kencang dan hujan yang deras. Ditambah dengan efek ombak laut di depan villa itu yang terlihat seperti ingin menelan korban. Untung saja, villa itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan bibir pantai sehingga orang yang tinggal di dalamnya tidak perlu khawatir. Suasana hari ini benar-benar kelam.

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

"Aigooo…..untung kita sudah sampai, Yeolli…." Ucap namja mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun saat baru memasuki villa tersebut.

"Ne, gila! Aku baru kali ini berada diluar saat ada badai. Kau tidak apa-apa, Baekki?" kata Chanyeol memperhatikan seluruh tubuh namjachingunya itu, takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun terluka.

"Gwenchana…hanya saja sangat dingin, Yeolli…" rengek Baekhyun manja sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kamar. Kau harus mandi air hangat dulu."

"Ne….."

Chanyeol akan memasuki kamarnya bersama Baekhyun saat dari atas tangga Kai dan Kris terlihat saling mengejar. Bukan. Kris sepertinya sedang menghalangi Kai yang akan keluar.

"Kai! Diluar sedang badai. Kau lihat, kan?" tunjuk Kris ke arah jendela kaca yang menampakkan kondisi suram diluar.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku tenang-tenang saja saat Kyungsoo hyung dalam keadaan seperti ini belum juga kembali. Ini sudah diambang kesabaranku, Kris! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan dia bagaimana?!" ucap Kai.

"Ada Suho bersamanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir." balas Kris.

"Mwo? Lalu apa penjelasanmu dengan tidak aktifnya nomor Suho, eoh?"

"Mungkin saja dia tidak mengetahui kalau ponselnya berbunyi, Kai."

"Aku tidak percaya! Setidaknya dia akan memberitahu kalau akan pulang terlambat, kan? Tapi, sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar."

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bersuara tiba-tiba.

Ternyata melihat adegan adu mulut antara Kai dan Kris membuat pasangan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamar.

"Dia lupa membawa ponselnya" malah Kris yang menjawab.

"Pabo…." lirih Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tidak ada cara lain, kita harus mencari mereka" kata Chanyeol mengagetkan semua yang mendengarnya.

"MWO?!" Kris dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata ini.

"Ne, Baekki kau disini saja, ne? Kris sunbae! Aku percayakan Baekki-ku padamu. Kami berdua akan mencari Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo. Kajja Kai!"

Kai tanpa berpikir langsung berlari keluar bersama Chanyeol. Tidak mereka indahkan teriakan khawatir dari Kris dan Baekhyun. Baru saja akan menginjakkan kaki diluar, sesuatu menghentikan langkah mereka. Mobil _jeep_ itu. Sosok Suho muncul dari dalam. Melihat itu, Kai berharap besar Kyungsoo juga muncul, namun menunggu sampai kapan pun sepertinya harapannya tidak akan terkabul. Suho berjalan lunglai ke arah mereka. Tak dipedulikannya angin dan hujan yang mengenainya.

"Mana Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Kai dengan suara datar dan tatapan membunuhnya.

"…."

"SUHO-YA! MANA KYUNGSOO HYUNG?!" Kai mulai tak terkendali.

"Kai. Tahan sebentar" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Lalu kembali menatap Suho.

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya? Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mian, aku pikir Kyungsoo sudah disini…."

"MWO?! Dari tadi kami menunggu tapi baru sekarang kau muncul dan tidak bersama Kyungsoo hyung! Dimana dia sekarang, hah?!" Kai akan memukul Suho kalau saja tubuhnya tak ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kai, maaf…aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Tadi saat berbelanja, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghilang. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana tapi sampai sekarang tidak bisa ditemukan. Aku juga sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, tapi nihil. Jadi…."

"Kyungsoo tidak membawa ponselnya, hyung" Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Suho.

"Mian…"

BUGH

BUGH

DUAK

Secara membabi buta, Kai memukuli Suho. Chanyeol berusaha melerai namun sayangnya tenaga Kai yang lebih besar saat kalap mengalahkan tenaganya sendiri. Untunglah saat itu Kris datang membantu dan berhasil melepas dua namja yang sedang bergumul itu. Lebih lama lagi, mungkin wajah Suho sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Kai, tahan emosimu. Sekarang ini apa lebih penting bagimu berkelahi ketimbang mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, eoh?" ucap Kris yang menahan tubuh Kai dan dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang _shock_ melihat kejadian ini. Bagaimana tidak, suasana yang kelam diluar sana saja sudah menakutkan untuknya, apalagi ditambah pemandangan adu fisik bercampur emosi yang menambah efek mengerikan baginya.

"Kalau begitu kita cari Kyungsoo bersama-sama. Suho-ya, kau disini saja. Bersihkan lukamu….ada Baekhyun disini kalau kau memerlukan bantuan. Bisa kau beritahu aku alamat pasar tempat kalian berbelanja tadi? Kami akan mencarinya disana" tanya Kris berusaha lembut.

" Saebyeol, tadi kami ke pasar itu. Mian, kalau jadinya seperti ini…." lirih Suho yang malah dibalas tatapan tajam dari Kai.

"Gwenchana, kami pergi dulu…." Kris menepuk bahu Suho sebelum pergi.

Mereka bertiga Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai akhirnya menaiki jeep dan langsung tancap gas menuju Saebyeol mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang tak tahu rimbanya ada dimana. Kris mengambil alih mobil, Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya dan Kai dibelakang. Selama di perjalanan, tak dibiarkan mata mereka lepas dari jalanan. Berharap Kyungsoo dapat ditemukan di jalan.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam, namun namja mungil itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa tempat umum ini tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dan secara tiba-tiba cuaca berubah menjadi ganas. Untuk melindungi diri, namja itu mencari tempat yang aman dan berhasil menemukan _box_ telepon umum. Niatnya untuk menghubungi Kai lewat telepon umum itu malah tidak jadi karena baru ingat bahwa Ia tidak memegang uang sepeser pun. Bodohnya lagi, Ia baru ingat bahwa ponselnya tertinggal saat akan pergi berbelanja bersama Suho. Ya, Kyungsoo sang namja mungil itu merutuki kebodohannya. Bodohnya ia kenapa bisa terpisah dengan Suho tadi padahal ia buta soal jalan.

"Shhhh….." desisnya saat merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Kyungsoo mencengkram kepalanya saat merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Kepalanya benar-benar serasa akan pecah. Pengelihatannya kabur akibat air mata yang tanpa aba-aba keluar secara beruntun. Ditambah kondisi badannya yang kini basah kuyup membuat tubuh namja itu kedinginan.

Sakit. Dingin yang luar biasa semuanya menyatu di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan, tubuh mungil itu merosot. Disenderkannya tubuhnya ke dinding kaca buram _box_ telepon tersebut. Tangan mungilnya masih setia mencengkram kepala yang makin lama kian terasa sakit.

"Hiks…hiks…arrgghhh…." Tangisan kesakitan terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kai….tolong aku Kai….Kau dimana, eoh? Hiks…hikss…"

Saat itulah matanya tertuju pada benda logam bulat di sudut-sudut _box_ itu. Uang koin. Segera diambilnya koin itu dan berdiri susah payah. Dimasukkannya lalu segera menekan tombol telepon itu. Menghubungi seseorang yang sekarang memenuhi otaknya.

_Tuuuuttt…tuuutttt…._

Suara tersambung dengan seberang kedengaran. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, telepon itu sudah tersambung.

"_Yeoboseyo….."_ ucap suara dari seberang. Suara yang benar-benar disukai oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ka…Kai….hiks…."

"_HYUNG! OEDIGA? GWENCHANA?!"_ suara Kai dari seberang benar-benar kedengaran terkejut.

"Kai, aku takut….hiks…Kai tolong aku"

"_Ya! Hyung! Beritahu aku kau ada dimana, dari tadi aku mencarimu!"_ ucap Kai khawatir mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang, tapi aku sedang ada di box telepon umum. Disini sangat sepi dan ada badai diluar. Tolong aku, Kai. Jebal….Ahk!"

Kyungsoo tercekat saat menyadari cairan merah yang kental mengenai baju kaosnya. Menyadari dirinya mimisan, Kyungsoo langsung berusaha mengangkat kepalanya agar mencegah darah itu terus keluar.

"_Hyung, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kambuh la….."_

_Tuuuuttttt….._

Suara terputus terdengar yang menandakan sambungan telepon itu berakhir.

BRUGH

Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil itu Nampak tidak berdaya sekarang. Satu-satunya harapan adalah Kai cepat-cepat menemukannya disini. Entah kapan itu terjadi.

"Shhhhh….Kai….." desis Kyungsoo terus menyebut nama kekasihnya sambil menahan sakit yang mendera tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Kris! Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?!" kata Kai tidak sabaran.

"Aishhh….kau mau kita mati semua disini? Jalanan sedang licin dan kita harus berhati-hati" jawab Kris tak kalah jengkelnya.

"Ck, kenapa kita tak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tadi ada di box yang sudah kita lewati itu?" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri.

"Berdoa saja agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Kris.

""Aku bisa dibunuh Lay hyung kalau berita ini bisa sampai dengannya" lirih Kai menatap jalanan.

"Kami akan membantumu, tenanglah Kai…." Kris tersenyum melihat Kai dari kaca mobil itu.

"Eoh, itu box-nya! Berhenti!" teriak Kai.

Kris pun berusaha menghentikan jeepnya, namun belum sepenuhnya berhenti Kai sudah duluan turun dan berlari ke arah box telepon umum itu.

"Yak! Kai! Kau sudah bosan hidup, eoh?!" teriak Chanyeol saat menyaksikan atraksi berbahaya Kai barusan.

"Anak itu, ck…" Kris hanya berdecak. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Kris dan Chanyeol berlari mengikuti Kai.

"HYUNG!"

Pekikan Kai membuat Kris dan Chanyeol terkejut dan penasaran. Mereka pun ikut melihat ke dalam _box_ dan menyaksikan sendiri kondisi Kyungsoo yang mengenaskan. Kris seolah melihat reka ulang kejadian saat di _club_ waktu itu. Saat Kyungsoo dengan kondisinya yang berlumuran darah dan terlihat memilukan.

"Hyung….hiks….kenapa jadi seperti ini…" Kai tidak sanggup lagi menahan isakannya saat melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Kai, ka…kau datang…?" lirih Kyungsoo setengah sadar.

Segera diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya kembali ke dalam mobil. Segera diambilnya _jacket_ miliknya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah menggigil. Direngkuhnya tubuh Kyungsoo berharap kehangatan tubuhnya dapat tersalurkan.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit, Kris…." Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah pingsan.

"Kau tahu rumah sakit yang terdekat disini?" tanya Kris.

"Ne, jalan saja terus….."

Kris pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Keadaan benar-benar darurat sekarang.

"Hiks…hyung….kau harus kuat….harus hyung….harus….hiks"

Kai bergumam dengan tangisannya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Darah sudah mengenai bajunya dan Ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Satu-satunya keinginannya adalah cepat-cepat sampai di rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan hyungnya ini.

CUP

Dikecupnya lembut bibir namja yang pingsan itu. Tak peduli darah sudah mengenai bibirnya juga. Ciuman hangat dan tanpa nafsu. Ciuman sayang yang manis. Air mata yang jatuh dari mata Kai yang tertutup mewarnai ciuman tersebut.

Sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya tersenyum tulus dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke jalanan. Kris berupaya berkonsentrasi dengan stirnya.

.

.

.

Suho dan Baekhyun buru-buru berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang katanya sekarang tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, mereka benar-benar lega karena Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa ditemukan namun sekaligus khawatir mendengar kondisinya sekarang. Mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok dua tiang listrik yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu kamar ICU dan tampak Kai yang berdiri bersandar dekar pintu kamar tersebut.

"Yeolli….bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?"

"Ah….kau sudah datang, Baekki? Molla, dokternya saja belu keluar dari tadi. Kita tunggu saja, ne?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus sayang pipi Baekhyun.

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Kris yang berada disebelah mereka menatap ke arah Suho yang sudah berjongkok lemas dari tadi. Sepertinya tenaganya habis untuk memikirkan Kyungsoo ditambah saat berlari-lari kesini.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Merasa pertanyaan Kris ditujukan padanya, Suho menatap balik Kris.

"Gwenchana. Bukan aku yang harus kau khawatirkan, tapi Kyungsoo" jawab Suho.

Sedetik kemudia Ia merasa sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik mata itu meskipun Ia tak perlu melihat siapa yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja Kai.

"Kenapa kau berjongkok disitu? Kemarilah, disini masih ada bangku kosong" tawar Kris menepuk bangku disebelahnya lagi.

"Ah…gomawo, Kris…" Suho beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk disebelah Kris.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Ini bukan keinginanmu, eoh?" Kris merangkul bahu Suho untuk menenangkan namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"Gomawo…."

"Aishhh….berhentilah berterimah kasih"

"Ne, goma…."

"Ck….."

"Kau lucu….."

"Kalau begitu, tertawalah…."

"Ne?"

"Kau bilang aku lucu, kan? Tertawalah…" ucap Kris.

"Ah… itu, hahaha…."

"Hahahaha…." Kris tertawa melihat Suho yang salah tingkah.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya _cengo'_ melihat adegan di depan mereka. Kai, malah menatap malas ke arah KrisHo.

Akhirnya ruangan ini tidak selamanya terlihat menyesakkan. Tawa pun bisa ada disaat kejadian yang menyedihkan, bukan? Bukan karena tidak menganggap ada orang yang menderita itu. Hanya saja, sedikit tawa di masa sulit akan sangat berguna agar mengurangi beban di hati dan pikiran.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Sesekali matanya yang masih tertutup terlihat bergerak. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja namja itu akan sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hyung! Bangunlah…."

"Nhhh….." Kyungsoo mengigau di tidurnya.

"Jebal hyung….bangunlah…." Kai berusaha membisikan kata-kata itu di telinga kiri Kyungsoo. Berharap bisikannya bisa menjadi mantra yg bisa membangunkan hyungnya tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan, Kai. Jangan memaksanya…." kata Baekhyun tak tega melihat Kyungsoo dipaksa bangun oleh namja hitam itu. Namun sepertinya Kai tidak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Ditatapnya satu per satu wajah-wajah yang sekarang sedang menatap khawatir kepadanya. Sampai akhirnya tatapannya berakhir di wajah Kai. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata sudah membendung di kelopak mata besarnya.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Ulljima….kau sudah bersamaku disini, hyung"

"Kaiiiii…..hiks…hikss..hikkss…."

Kyungsoo langsung menarik leher Kai ke pelukannya. Entah kenapa saat ini Ia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya itu. Pelukan itu sangat erat dan berhasil membuat Kai hampir kehabisan nafas.

"H…hyung…."

"Mian….hiks…."ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukan itu walaupun dirasanya belum rela.

"Kau kenapa menangis lagi, eoh? Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi, hyung. Ulljimayo" Kai menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kai…."

"Siapa yang meninggalkan aku tadi pagi, eoh? Aku sudah melarangmu pergi, kan? Ck…" ucap Kai dengan membuat-buat suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Mian….lain kali aku akan mengajaku kemana pun aku pergi"

"Bagus….Jangan pergi dengan siapa pun selain aku, ne?"

Saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Kai sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada menyindir sambil melirik ke arah Suho. Kyungsoo yang tidak mau ada pertengkaran segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kai, kenapa tidak berganti pakaian? Bajumu kotor…"

"Ya! Hyung! Bagaimana aku sempat mengganti pakaian saat melihat kondisimu tadi?! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir"

"Ck, kenapa suaramu meninggi seperti itu? Aku lagi sakit, tahu!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Aishhh….bibirmu sangat seksi kalau seperti itu, hyung" kata Kai dengan nada menggoda.

"Mesum!"

"Yak! Sekali lagi kau bilang aku mesum, kuserang kau, hyung!"

"Mesum! Mesum! Mesum! Mesmmmmppppffttt..!"

Ucapan Kyungsoo tersumpal oleh benda kenyal yang tak lain adalah bibir Kai sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka kekasihnya itu benar-benar nekat melakukannya di rumah sakit ini dan disaksikan banyak mata.

Kris langsung menutup mata Suho dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menatap jengkel ke arah Kai. Sedangkan BaekYeol langsung terkikik geli mengikuti langkah Kris dan Suho.

"Mhhhnnn….Kai, sesakhh…." rengek Kyungsoo saat Kai tidak juga melepas ciuman itu.

"Mhhh….sebentar lagi, hyunghh…."

Kai langsung memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Kyungsoo dan melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo pasrah dan mengikuti permainan Kai. Dibalasnya ciuman Kai. Sesekali lidahnya melawan lilitan dari Kai. Tapi, tentu saja pemenangnya selalu Kai.

BRUGH

"Aishhh….appo hyung. Kenapa menolakku, eoh?" Kai berusaha bangkit dari lantai dingin rumah sakit itu.

"Yak! Kau sudah memaksa mencium tapi kenapa tidak pernah mengalah sekali saja, eoh?!"

"Mengalah? Aku tidak mengerti, hyung" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya tanda benar-benar tidak tahu permasalahannya dimana.

"Ani! Tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi!" Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Kai terus berpikir keras maksud perkataan Kyungsoo dan sedetik kemudian smirk setannya kembali muncul. Didekatinya Kyungsoo yang sudah terduduk di katilnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau boleh mendominasi, hyung"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" ucap Kyungsoo sok cuek.

"Maksudku begini…."

Segera di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau boleh menciumku duluan, hyung. Arrachi?"

"A..a..ak..aku…"

"Ck, lakukan saja hyung…."

"Hmm…."

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu sebelum akhirnya mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel namun lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas. Kai hanya membalas sesekali lumatan tersebut. Kyungsoo menggigit pelan bibir Kai karena tidak mendapat akses untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Namun, sepertinya Kai tidak berniat membuka mulutnya. Kesal, Kyungsoo langsung menggigit keras bibir bawah Kai.

"Ahk! Pelan-pelan hyunghhh…."

Tak dipedulikannya ucapan Kai, segera di masukannya lidahnya dan mengabsen semua isi mulut itu. Kai merasakan sensasi geli saat lidah Kyungsoo mengenai langit-langit mulutnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kai persis seperti yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu tadi.

Kuluman itu berlalu dengan panasnya sampai kedua namja itu tak menyadari pagutan itu sudah berlangsung sekitar lima menit.

"Ngghhh…."

Kyungsoo mendesah ditengah ciuman panas itu. Ternyata Kai sudah cukup memberikan waktu untuk Kyungsoo mendominasi. Selanjutnya Ia yang melakukannya. Tangannya sudah masuk kedalam baju pasien milik Kyungsoo. Diraba-rabanya perut mulus Kyungsoo dan berusaha mencapai _nipple_ namja itu.

Dapat.

Segera dipelintirnya _nipple_ yang sudah tegang itu. Semakin membuat Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat.

"Kaihhh…..ngghhhh…..ashhhhh….."

Satu tangan untuk memelintir _nipple_ Kyungsoo dan tangan satunya lagi untuk meremas _cock_ Kyungsoo.

"Argghhh….mhhnnnnn…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengeluarkan erangan nikmat saat merasakan namja Tan itu memanjakan tubuhnya. Kai menggeser sedikit posisinya dan membantu Kyungsoo kembali berbaring. Dengan posisi ini Kai lebih mudah mendominasi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudia Kai menciumi leher Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan disana.

"Ahhh…..shhhh…" Kyungsoo menggelinjang untuk kesekian kalinya saat Kai meremas _cock_nya.

Melihat raut sayu wajah Kyungsoo semakin membuat Kai nafsu untuk menikmati tubuh namja tersebut. Segera dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam celana Kyungsoo dan mencari juniornya.

"Ashhhh…..Kaiiihhh….Urrmmhhh….."

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tangannya berhasil meraih milik Kyungsoo dan mulai mengocoknya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tubuh Kyungsoo terangkat otomatis dan menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan.

"Euunghhh….Kai….lebih cepathhh….akh…"

Semakin lama, kocokan itu semakin brutal sampai akhirnya tubuh namja mungil itu bergetar parah akibat klimaksnya.

"AHK!"

Tangan Kai penuh dengan cairan milik Kyungsoo. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh. Mata namja itu pun tidak terbuka sempurna lagi. Antara sadar atau tidak. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kelelahan yang sangat. Kai benar-benar tak tega untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya.

"Lelah hyung?"

"Euunghhh….Kaihh, kepalaku pening lagi"

"Jeongmal? Gwencahana? Sekarang istirahatlah"

"Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, ne?"

"Hmm….aku akan disini hyung. Tidurlah"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sedangkan Kai berupaya merapikan pakaian Kyungsoo yang berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi. Saat itulah, ponsel miliknya berdering.

Seketika wajah Kai pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.10]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+17

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_Sebelumnya…._

"_Lelah hyung?"_

"_Euunghhh….Kaihh, kepalaku pening lagi"_

"_Jeongmal? Gwencahana? Sekarang istirahatlah"_

"_Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, ne?"_

"_Hmm….aku akan disini hyung. Tidurlah"_

_Akhirnya Kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sedangkan Kai berupaya merapikan pakaian Kyungsoo yang berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi. Saat itulah, ponsel miliknya berdering._

_Seketika wajah Kai pucat._

_._

_._

_._

"Sudah selesai semuanya?" teriak Kris kepada kumpulan itu.

"Sudah!"

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari berada disini untuk liburan, mereka pun harus kembali. Kali ini formasi mereka saat datang dan kembali ke Seoul berbeda. Kyungsoo dan Kai ikut bersama Kris di mobil jeepnya. Sedangkan Chnayeol, Baekhyun dan Suho berada di bus. Mereka melakukannya mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo yang baru saja sembuh. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin ia berada di bus yang berdesakan.

"Kenapa tasmu tidak kau masukan ke bagasi bus saja, Kai?" Kris membuka pembicaraan karena sedari tadi Kai maupun Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"…."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kai. Namja Tan itu sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu sampai-sampai tidak mendengar Kris saat berbicara.

"Kai? Gwenchana?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang angkat bicara.

"….."

"Kai…." Kyungsoo sedikit mengguncang lengan Kai.

"Ne?"

"Kau kenapa melamun dari tadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah…ani. A…aku hanya sedikit lelah, hyung. Mungkin efek kurang tidur beberapa hari ini" jawab Kai gelagapan dan asal menjawab.

"Oh…mianhae, karena menjagaku, kau pasti kelelahan" Kyungsoo mulai merasa bersalah.

"A…ani hyung! Aku ikhlas menjagamu. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, eoh?" ucap Kai sembari menghusap surai hitam Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memang melihat Kai tersenyum padanya. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa senyuman Kai saat ini tidak benar-benar dari hatinya. Terlalu dipaksakan. Namun, segera ditepisnya prasangka itu. Mungkin Kai benar. Menjaganya beberapa hari ini memang bukan perkara mudah. Pastilah pikiran, tenaga dan batin Kai terkuras habis-habisan demi mengurusnya.

"Gomawo…."

CUP

Belum sempat Kai memberikan tanggapan atas ucapan terima kasih dari Kyungsoo, di pipinya sudah mendarat benda kenyal yang sudah dipastikan bibir milik namja mungil disebelahnya. Mendapat tindakan manis itu, Kai tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyungsoo. Bukan. Bukan senyuman yang terpaksa. Kali ini senyuman lembut nan tulus dari seorang Kim Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah ke arah sebaliknya dan lebih memilih melihat jalanan diluar sana. Kris yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya berdehem kecil lalu fokus menyetir mobilnya.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya semua rombongan sampai di Seoul dan memilih berhenti di depan gerbang kampus. Semua menampakkan wajah kelelahannya.

"Semua boleh kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Beristirahatlah dengan baik agar besok bisa segar lagi ke kampus dan latihan, mengingat event kita beberapa hari lagi akan berlangsung. Arra?"

"Ne!" teriak mereka semua dan akhirnya membubarkan diri.

Kini hanya tersisa Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo, Chnayeol, Baekhyun dan Suho saja. Tampak Kai dan Chanyeol bergegas membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Kris! Bisa kau antar kami kerumah masing-masing?" teriak Kai dari arah bagasi jeep milik Kris.

"Ne, masuklah. Tapi semua akan menginap di apartemenku saja."

"Ye?" koor mereka semua saat Kris selesai berucap.

"Ya! Aku sangat lelah hanya untuk mengantarkan kalian semua satu per satu. Lebih baik kalian menginap saja dan besok baru kembali kerumah masing-masing. Kajja! Kalau tidak mau, aku pergi saja". Kris berjalan dan memasuki jeepnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui ucapan namja si tiang listrik itu. Tidak mungkin kan mereka berjalan ke halte dan naik bus kerumah dengan bawaan yang tidak sedikit? Apalagi dengan rasa lelah akibat perjalanan jauh barusan.

.

.

.

_Drrrttt….ddrrttt….dddrrttt…..ddrrttt….._

Ponsel Kai bergetar saat mereka semua tepar di ruang tamu apartemen Kris. Kai merogoh sakunya dengan gerakan malas. Namun setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar persegi itu, secepat kilat Kai berjalan ke arah dapur. Kyungsoo yang curiga dengan gelagat Kai segera beranjak dan mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"H…hyung…."

…..

"Ne, kami sudah sampai"

…

"Mwo? Tapi hyung…."

…..

"Ne…."

Sambungan pun terputus dan mengakhiri pembicaraan kedua namja tersebut. Kai memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Kai…."

Panggilan itu sukses membuat Kai berbalik arah dan terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"H...hyung…sejak kapan ada disini?"

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Lay hyung padamu?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya.

"…."

Kai hanya diam. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Melihat Kai hanya diam, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh lengan kekar namja tan itu.

"Apa masalah ini juga yang membuatmu gusar saat di perjalanan tadi, Kai?"

"…"

"Jawab, Kai…."

"Hyung…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Seandainya ada yang memintamu untuk bersamanya, apakah kau akan menerima dan pergi meninggalkan aku?" tanya Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kai semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Kai, bicaralah terus terang. Apa yang dikatakan Lay hyung padamu?"

"Berpisah" satu kata yang berhasil dikeluarkan Kai dari mulutnya.

"Eoh?"

Kai mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap dalam mata Kyungsooo.

"Lay hyung bilang selama masa kemoterapimu, kau akan tinggal bersamanya, hyung."

"Mwo? Su…supaya apa?"

"Kemarin saat dirumah sakit, Lay hyung menghubungiku dan bertanya kenapa kita tidak datang kerumah sakit tempatnya. Padahal itu jadwalmu untuk menjalani kemoterapi yang pertama. Jadi saat kujelaskan semuanya, Lay hyung marah besar. Apalagi saat tahu sakitmu kambuh selama disana, hyung. Lay hyung sekarang tidak percaya lagi padaku untuk menjagamu. Itulah sebabnya dia meminta kau tinggal bersamanya." ucap Kai panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar hanya tersenyum hangat. Ia tadinya sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi.

"Kenapa malah tersenyum, hyung? Apa kau senang berpisah denganku?"

"Aishh…aku kira ada apa! Tidak masalah, kan? Lagi pula Lay hyung melakukan ini demi kebaikan siapa? Apa kau tidak mau aku cepat sembuh, eoh?"

"Tapi hyung? Waktu kita bersama akan terbatas"

"Ck, kita masih bisa bersama sepanjang hari dikampus. Kau juga tidak dilarang datang kerumah Lay hyung, kan?"

"Hm…tapi aku tetap tidak suka ada yang memisahkan kita walau hanya sebentar"

"Dasar bocah! Tenang saja, aku akan rajin menjalani pengobatan dan cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah Lay hyung agar bisa bersamamu lagi. Mulai kapan aku akan tinggal bersamanya?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Mulai besok"

"Hmmm…lebih cepat lebih baik"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mebelai sayang pipi Kai. Hangat. Sentuhan hangat yang dirasakan Kai mampu membuat gundahnya terasa menguap dari hatinya. Inilah yang membuatnya enggan berpisah dengan namja manis itu. Takut….saat ia membutuhkan sentuhan hangat, kekasihnya itu malah tidak ada disampingnya.

"Kajja. Kita harus istirahat sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai agar mengikutinya kembali keruang depan.

Bukannya berhasil menarik Kai, Ia malah merasa gerakannya tertahan. Saat menoleh kebelakang, dengan gerakan cepat, Kai menariknya dan kini namja manis itu sukses berada di pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti semua perlakuan Kai padanya. Ia tahu pasti Kai sangat sulit melepasnya mengingat sikap protektif namja itu padanya selama ini. Kalau bukan Lay hyung yang memintanya, sudah dapat dipastikan Kai tidak akan mau melepasnya.

"Kai….sesak" keluh Kyungsoo merasa tak tahan saat pelukan Kai semakin lama semakin erat dan memaksa.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Kai akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya karena tak mau kekasihnya itu tersiksa. Setelah itu raut wajahnya kembali menunjukkan kesedihan. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tega melihat Kai seperti ini. Akhirnya namja manis itu secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Dicumnya bibir Kai dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu. Namun lama-kelamaan, kecupan manis itu perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang di dominasi oleh Kyungsoo. Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain dengan bibirnya. Sialnya, Kai bukan tipe orang yang mudah bersabar. Segera dibalasnya ciuman itu. Bahkan melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat Kyungsoo dan melakukan perang lidah. Sembari melakukannya, Kai menarik pinggang kecil Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya hingga tidak ada jarak antara kedua tubuh itu.

"Nnnnhhh…." lenguhan berhasil keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan alami, Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Kai untuk memperdalam ciuman Kai padanya. Sesekali meremas rambut bagian belakang namja tan itu untuk sekedar menyalurkan hasratnya.

Naas, kegiatan mereka sedikit terganggu saat mendengar langkah kaki yang datang mendekat kearah dapur tempat mereka sekarang berada. Namun, Kai sepertinya tidak berniat untuk benar-benar mengentikan kegiatan 'memakan' bibir Kyungsoo. Terlihat dengan caranya yang semakin buas melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hnnmmpptt…Kaihh…sudah…."

Kai sama sekali tak mengindahkan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Kai…ada orang yang akan kesini…."

SRETT

Entah bagaimana Kai melakukannya, Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di samping kulkas yang kini bisa menyembunyikan badan mungilnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada benda mati itu karena dengan ukurannya yang lumayan besar bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sekarang.

"Tapi kau bisa terlihat kalau mmppfftt….!"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo berbicara, Kai sudah kembali meraup bibir mungilnya dan melumat-lumat bibir itu sampai Kyungsoo harus mendesah berulang-ulang kali. Kai tersenyum licik disela-sela ciuman itu. Walaupun kekasihnya ini bertingkah seolah tak ingin, namun sedikit saja dipancing maka ia akan terbuai.

"Kai….sedang apa kau disitu?" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi.

Otomatis Kai menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara Chanyeol. Memang saat ini mereka berada disamping kulkas yang besar namun Chanyeol masih bisa melihat punggung Kai yang sedikit membungkuk dari posisi berdirinya saat ini.

"Ani…hanya sedang makan" ucap Kai sedikit menolehkan wajahnya agar terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

Awalnya Chanyeol bingung namun setelah melihat bekas-bekas saliva yang mengalir dari tepi bibir Kai, ia pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kai dengan kata 'makan'. Ternyata kulkas itu benar-benar menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku bisa mengambil air dingin dari situ?" tunjuknya ke arah kulkas persis disebelah Kai.

"Silahkan….asal jangan mengganggu kegiatanku" jawab Kai enteng dengan smirk andalannya.

Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekat lalu membuka pintu bawah kulkas dan mengambil botol minuman. Sedikit berniat, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kai yang kini sudah mulai lagi dengan kegilaannya.

"Uhuuukkk…uhhuuukkk…." Chanyeol tersedak minumannya.

"YA!" Kai benar-benar kesal karena merasa terganggu.

"Mian….haahaha…kau gila, Kai. Kyungsoo bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau kau menciuminya sebrutal itu"

"Pergi sana!"

"Baiklah….hahaha…Kyungsoo-ah, bersabarlah…hahaha" ucapnya seraya berlalu dari dapur itu.

Kyungsoo tidak berani keluar dari persembunyiannya karena malu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Saat Kai akan menciumnya lagi, secepat itu pula Kyungsoo menahan gerakan Kai dengan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Cukup! Dasar mesum dan tidak tahu malu" Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh.

"Ya, hyung! Kenapa sudah selesai, eoh? Aku masih belum…"

"Belum apa, eoh? Jangan macam-macam kalau tidak…."

"Bukankah kau duluan tadi yang menciumku?"

Kata-kata Kai barusan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam seribu bahasa. Kai yang memenangkan pembicaraan kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah….kali ini kulepaskan. Tapi besok-besok kau harus mengikuti semua keinginanku. Tak peduli berapa ronde sekalipun!"

"YA! MESUM!"

.

.

.

"KAI"

Kai yang sedang latihan basket bersama timnya menoleh kesumber suara. Seketika senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Kyungsoo berada di depan pintu aula besar ini.

"Aku kesana sebentar" ucapnya pada Kris yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan lama-lama. Kita harus latihan penuh"

"Ne…."

Kai pun berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri menungguinya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir seksinya.

"Hyung….ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak menerima telepon tadi?"

"Ah…mian. Ponselku ada di dalam tas dari tadi. Aku belum memeriksanya. Apa kau tadi menghubungiku?"

"Ani. Aku pikir Lay hyung sudah menghubungimu"

Seketika Kai mematung. Menyadari itu, Kyungsoo langsung menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya bertemu Kai.

"Lay hyung menghubungiku tadi. Aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang, Kai. Mungkin juga nanti sore aku kembali kerumah sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barangku" kata Kyungsoo sedikit memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Hyung…."

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagi pula aku hanya mengambil sebagian pakaianku saja"

"Bukan itu maksudku, hyung. Apa kita benar-benar akan berpisah?"

"Jangan membuat ini seperti perpisahan selamanya, pabo. Kau bisa kapan pun bertemu denganku, kan? Ya sudah aku harus pergi. Kalau terlambat, Lay hyung bisa marah. Latihanlah dengan baik, ne? Hwaiting!" ucap Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Kai yang hanya bisa mematung.

"Kai! Ayo latihan!" teriak Kris dan berhasil mengembalikan Kai kedunia nyatanya.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan gerbang kampus saat mobil yang dikenalnya berhenti tepat disebelahnya. Pintu kaca perlahan turun dan menampakkan wajah si pemilik mobil mewah berwarna silver itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, masuklah…."

"Hmmm" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyambut tawaran si pemilik mobil dengan senyum sumringah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik, hyung. Kenapa hyung bisa disini bukannya di rumah sakit?"

"Sedang jam istirahat. Jadi aku sempatkan untuk menjemputmu saja. Untung kita bertemu disini"

Kyungsoo hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar alasan Lay.

"Eoh….bukankah itu Suho?" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang berjalan memasuki gerbang.

"Ne, itu Suho hyung"

Kyungsoo bingung saat menoleh kesamping, Lay sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Ternyata namja itu sudah berada diluar dan menyapa Suho yang sepertinya juga kaget saat berjumpa Lay di area kampus. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mengamati kedua namja itu dari spion mobil. Terlihat akrab meski bertemu saja jarang. Suho terlihat nyaman saat berbincang-bincang dengan Lay dan sesekali mereka tertawa lepas. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Suho yang seperti dulu. Suho yang tertawa lepas tanpa beban seperti ini. Bukan Suho yang mati-matian mengejarnya.

'Serasi' batin Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Kai memasuki rumahnya. Latihan benar-benar menguras tenaganya ditambah dengan pikirannya yang selalu dihantui oleh Kyungsoo. Kris bahkan berulang kali membentaknya karena tidak konsentrasi saat latihan. Sehingga pelatih memberinya hukuman dengan menambah jam latihannya sampai malam. Langsung direbahkannya tubuhnya di sofa besar diruang tamu tersebut. Aura sepi langsung dirasakannya saat matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan.

'Sepi hyung' bisik Kai.

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sudah tinggal dirumah Lay mulai hari ini sampai pengobatan dan kemoterapinya selesai. Kai memang menyetujui dengan paksa ide dokter yang adalah hyungnya sendiri itu hanya demi kebaikan kekasihnya. Lay benar, bersamanya akan membuat penyakit Kyungsoo lebih beresiko kambuh. Lebih baik bersama Lay karena pada saat penyakit Kyungsoo kambuh akan dengan tepat waktu ditangani.

Dirogohnya saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan segera menghubungi Kyungsoo. Nada tersambung terdengar sampai beberapa detik kemudian panggilannya tersambung.

"Ada apa, Kai?" ucap suara dari seberang.

"Lay hyung? Mana Kyungsoo hyungku?" tanya Kai saat tahu yang mengangkat ponsel Kyungsoo bukanlah pemiliknya.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidur"

Kai melirik jam tangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Masih jam 8 hyung" ucapnya.

"Dia mungkin kelelahan saat menjalani kemo tadi. Tadi saja dia tertidur saat menonton televisi" Lay berusaha menjelaskan.

"Eoh, dia tidak apa-apa, kan hyung?" terdengar suara kecemasan dari Kai.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Kai. Percayalah. Kemoterapi ini awalnya memang akan melelahkan. Tapi nantinya ia akan terbiasa"

"Umhh…baiklah hyung. Tolong jaga dia"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia akan baik-baik saja disini" ucap Lay.

"Katakan padanya besok pagi aku akan menjemputnya berangkat ke kampus"

"Ne….ya sudah. Kau istirahatlah. Kau pasti juga kelelahan. Annyeong"

Sambungan pun terputus. Kai menghela nafasnya panjang. Suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau. Merindukan sekaligus merasakan kekhawatiran kepada Kyungsoo. Namun, tak ada pilihan lain. Ia yakin Kyungsoo akan terjamin keadaannya apabila bersama Lay.

"Jaljayo hyung…." ucapnya lirih meskipun ia yakin hanya ia yang bisa mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

Event kampus pun akhirnya tiba. Terdapat banyak spanduk dan banner yang menandakan kampus tersebut sebagai tuan rumah. Ada spanduk yang menyatakan selamat datang kepada rombongan lawan dan ada pula spanduk yang sekedar berisi kata-kata semangat berjuang untuk tim yang akan bertanding. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah salah satu spanduk yang sangat besar terpampang di gedung kampus tersebut. Siapapun yang memandangnya akan berdecak kagum. Bagaimana tidak, spanduk itu menampakkan foto tim basket kampus yang akan bertanding. Tentunya dengan seragam basket andalan mereka dan pengikat kepala yang menambah kesan hebat pada diri mereka. Aura kemenangan seolah tergambar dari gambar spanduk tersebut.

"Whoaaaaahhh! Yeolli kau terlihat sangat tampan disana!" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah spanduk besar yang selain Chanyeol juga menunjukkan wajah Kai, Kris, Sehun dan lain-lain.

"Aku memang tampan, Baekki…." sombong Chanyeol sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Aishhh….sombongnya. Tapi aku bangga padamu, Yeolli. Pokoknya kalian harus memenangkan pertandingan ini"

"Pasti chagi. Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan kupersembahkan padamu" Chanyeol mulai menggombal.

"Hahahaha….aku mencintaimu, Yeolli…"

"Nado…."

Mereka pun menuju aula besar tempat perlombaan akan diadakan. Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam tim.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Cepat sekali kau datang?" sapa Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Baekki? Kajja, duduk disini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bangku disebelahnya.

"Gomawo. Mana Kai?" tanya Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Mungkin diruang ganti. Baekki, apa menurutmu tim kampus kita akan menang?"

"Hmmm….aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan menang!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne!" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Hahahaha…aku harap begitu"

Pertandingan pun akan dimulai. Semua peserta dari masing-masing tim sudah bersiap-siap ditepi lapangan. Tampak Baekhyun bersendau gurau dengan Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedari tadi mengganggu kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Kai sedikit agak menjauh dari kerumunan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kai…jangan gugup seperti itu. Lihatlah…belum bertanding saja kau sudah keringatan duluan" kata Kyungsoo sambil menghapus keringat di dahi Kai menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Hyung, apa hadiah yang akan kau berikan kalau tim kami menang?"

"Eoh? Ya! Bertanding saja dulu. Jangan minta yang macam-macam!"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda" Kai mulai merengut.

"Ck, baiklah….jangan cemberut begitu. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh minta apa saja"

Mendengar itu, Kai tersenyum senang.

"Jangan senang dulu….tapi kalau kau kalah, kau yang harus penuhi permintaanku. Arra?"

"Arraso…."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sampai saat peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai menginterupsi semua kegiatan mereka. Kai pun harus kembali ke kelompok untuk segera bertanding.

"KAI! FIGHTING!" seru Kyungsoo saat Kai sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

Mendengar teriakan semangat dari Kyungsoo, Kai menyempatkan diri berhenti, berbalik arah dan berlari kembali kearah Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu heran kenapa Kai kembali lagi. Apa ia melupakan sesuatu?

"Kenapa kem…hhmmppttt"

Kai mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia masih sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyum mautnya sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

Wajahnya kini memerah karena menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya namja tan itu menciumnya di depan umum.

SRET

Baekhyun menarik tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo. Kaget mendapat tarikan yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo tidak sempat memperhatikan saat Kai masih sesekali melihat kearahnya.

"Baekki, kenapa tarik-tarik?"

"Menonton itu akan lebih seru kalau dari atas. Kajja!"

Mereka pun menaiki tangga menuju balkon atas aula tersebut. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang strategis dan dihadapan mereka kini terlihat penonton yang menjadi lawan mereka. Mereka yang mendukung timnya masing-masing mengumandangkan sorak-sorai untuk menyemangati timnya. Baekhyun pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia bahkan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk mendukung tim pilihannya. Kyungsoo juga lama-kelamaan terikut dalam sorakan tersebut.

"Annyeong….boleh aku duduk disini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kesebelah dan melihat kearah namja yang kini tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kyungsoo terperangah melihat wajah tampan. Tidak. Wajah cantik namja itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa secantik itu. Mungkin itulah ucapan batin seorang Kyungsoo.

"Chogio….apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"Ah…si...silahkan"

"Kamsahamnida…." Namja itu pun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Luhan…." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo meraih tangan namja itu.

"Ini sahabatku, Baekhyun."

"Annyeong….." sapa Baekhyun sekedarnya lalu kembali fokus melihat pertandingan.

"Kau jurusan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo karena rasa ingin tahunya dengan namja itu. Ia rasa namja ini bukan berasal dari kampus ini.

"Eoh, aku tidak kuliah disini. Aku baru beberapa minggu ini ada di Korea. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di China."

"Benarkah? Pasti kau sedang liburan, eoh?"

"Hahahaha….tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang mengunjungi temanku dan kebetulan dia ikut pertandingan disini."

"Jeongmal? Siapa? Ah…ani maaf kalau aku banyak bertanya." Ucap Kyungsoo saat menyadari dirinya yang ingin tahu banyak mengenai namja itu padahal ia baru saja mengenalnya. Kesannya pasti tidak sopan. Namun entah kenapa dirinya benar-benar merasakan ada sesuatu pada diri namja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ahh…Itu dia!" tunjuk Luhan kearah lapangan basket tempat para pemain sedang bertanding.

"Itu yang sedang mendrible bola!" kata Luhan memberikan tanda agar Kyungsoo mudah mengenali siapa yang dia maksud.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku sambil menatap kosong kedepan. Bukankah orang yang sedang mendrible bola itu adalah Kai? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan namja yang ada disampingnya ini? Teman? Mengunjungi? Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa seperti diberi kejutan.

"Kai…?" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Kai dan terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Ya, namanya memang Kai. Tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Jongin. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Luhan kini lebih tertarik berbincang-bincang dengan Kyungsoo.

"N…ne. Kami satu kelas" ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

"Jeongmal? Wahhh….kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya" ucap Luhan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen.

"Kau bilang kalian berteman? Apa aku boleh tahu sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Hmmmm….aku bingung menjelaskannya. Tapi yang jelas, kami sudah saling mengenal sejak masih kecil sampai akhirnya kami berpacaran, lalu putus beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meskipun sudah putus aku rasa kami masih berteman." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo yang kembali mematung ditempatnya.

"Ja…jadi kau mantannya Kai?"

"Aahahaha….ne begitulah. Mian, mungkin kau kaget karena belum terbiasa dengan cinta sesama jenis. Tapi aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" kata Luhan menjelaskan.

Ia mengira sikap Kyungsoo yang kaget adalah karena mendengar kisah percintaannya dengan sesama pria. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Melainkan pernyataan dari Luhan yang memploklamirkan dirinya sebagai mantan kekasihnya Kai, namjachingunya sekarang.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! CHANYEOLI…! CHUKKAEYO!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema diruang ganti itu. Kini dipeluknya namja tinggi itu tak peduli keringat kekasihnya itu menempel ditubuhnya.

Orang-orang yang juga berada diruangan itu terpaksa harus menutup telinganya sejenak kalau tidak ingin telinganya rusak akibat gemaan dasyat milik Baekhyun.

"Hahahha….aku bilang juga apa, Baekki sayang. Aku pasti menang!" kata Chanyeol menyambut pelukan mesra Baekhyun. Bahkan namja tinggi itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan teriakan kekasihnya barusan.

"Kita, pabo!" ucap Kris meralat ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ah…ye. Sama saja kan"

Kris hanya memutar malas bola matanya lalu berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Masih banyak yang harus diurusnya sebagai panitia sekaligus pemain di event ini.

"Kai! Ada yang menunggumu di depan pintu. Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Baekhyun saat menyadari Kai berada tidak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kyungsoo hyung? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" tanya Kai.

Namun, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kai karena sudah kembali berheboh ria dengan Chanyeol. Suara mereka benar-benar berisik. Daripada mengalami gangguan telinga nantinya, Kai lebih memilih keluar dari ruangan ini.

Namja Tan itu bolak-balik menolehkan wajahnya ke semua arah namun tak menemukan orang yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" ucap Kai sedikit berteriak. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau mau bermain petak umpet, eoh? Ayolah kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan aku hadiah kalau aku menang kan?" ucapnya lagi.

Hening. Kai pun mulai jengkel. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun sengaja mengerjainya. Namun Ia juga sedikit heran kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ada disini. Mengucapinya selamat, memberikannya pelukan dan ciuman seperti yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol."

"Apa kabar, Jongin?"

Suara itu membuat Kai yang sedang melamun tersadar dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Berhenti. Dunia seperti berhenti berputar. Detik jam berhenti berjalan. Begitulah yang dirasakan Kai saat melihat orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Orang yang pernah berpengaruh di hidupnya.

"Lu…Lu…Luhan" desis Kai

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya saat melihat reaksi Kai yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Di dekatinya namja itu. Tanpa segan-segan disentuhnya pipi Kai dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Jongin" bisik Luhan ketelinga namja tan itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Luhan memeluk tubuh kaku Kai dengan erat. Pelukan untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Lu, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kemana kau selama ini, eoh?" Kai akhirnya bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Hahaha…beri aku pertanyaannya satu per satu, Jongin" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Kai.

"Sepertinya kita akan menghabiskan malam ini berdua. Tapi kalau kau mau tahu semuanya sih?" ucap Luhan sedikit dengan suara menggoda.

SRET

Kai menarik tubuh Luhan dengan tiba-tiba kepelukannya. Luhan hanya terkekeh menerima perlakuan Kai.

"Kau harus jelaskan semuanya…."

Tanpa disadari kedua namja yang sedang intens berpelukan itu, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dengan linangan air mata. Tubuh namja mungil itu bergetar menahan tangisnya sendiri. Perlahan, ia melangkah mundur dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Tempat yang membuatnya merasa sesak luar biasa. 'Tidakkah kau mengingat aku, Kai?' batin Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

Lay terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir diruang tengah rumahnya sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding diruangan itu. Kegelisahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya meskipun lampu diruangan itu sedikit temaram. Pasalnya, jam sudah menunjukkan larut malam namun Kyungsoo belum juga pulang. Namja mungil itu memang sudah izin padanya untuk menonton pertandingan basket dikampusnya dan berkata akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Namun, Lay tidak menyangka pulang 'sedikit terlambat' itu adalah sampai selarut ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghubungi namja itu namun panggilannya selalu dialihkan. Bahkan Kai tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa aku langsung kerumah Kai saja?" ucap Lay pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lama, segera disambarnya kunci mobilnya dan segera melesat ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil miliknya. Lay harus bertanggung jawab penuh pada diri Kyungsoo karena namja itu kini tinggal dirumahnya. Keselamatan namja itu juga tanggung jawabnya. Bayangkan saja apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Lay benar-benar panik sekarang. Dilajukannya mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju rumah dongsaengnya, Kai.

Sekitar lima belas menit Lay sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Kai dan terburu-buru mengetuknya. Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dan pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sosok Kai di depannya.

"H…hyung? Ada apa kesini?" Kai benar-benar kaget saat melihat tamunya adalah hyungnya sendiri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Lay langsung masuk sesuka jidatnya kedalam rumah. Hal itu membuat Kai panik luar biasa. Pasalnya, Luhan juga sedang berada di dalam. Bagaimana kalau Lay melihat Luhan? Pikirannya benar-benar kalut namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Luhan?" Lay terkejut saat mendapati Luhan tengah berada di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi.

"Ah! Annyeonghaseyo Lay hyung. Apa kabar?" ucap Luhan berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ke…kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya….?"

"Hyung, apa yang membawamu kesini?" Kai langsung memotong ucapan Lay.

Lay berbalik arah menatap Kai sedangkan Luhan hanya menunjukkan wajah kebingungan atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak bersamamu?"

Kai terdiam tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Luhan? Seketika wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan. 'Apa Kyungsoo yang mereka maksud namja yang bersamaku tadi? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kai dan Lay hyung?' batin Luhan.

"Kai! Kenapa diam saja? Apa dia tidak bersamamu seharian ini? Dia bilang dia akan pulang terlambat karena ingin melihatmu bertanding basket. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum pulang-pulang. Aku kira dia bersamamu disini. Bahkan akupun tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel kalian berdua. Ada apa sebenarnya, eoh?" Lay kini menunjukkan sisi cerewetnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung…." desis Kai

Betapa bodohnya dirinya karena baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah pertandingannya tadi selesai. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat melihat Luhan hadir dihadapannya. Sekarang saat ia teringat dengan kekasihnya itu, ia malah mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo belum pulang di jam selarut ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau santai disini sedangkan Kyungsoo kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya. Terserah kau mau apa tapi hyung akan mencarinya sekarang juga. Aku kecewa padamu, Kai"

Lay pun berlalu dari hadapan Kai bahkan mengabaikan kehadiran Luhan disana. Terdengar suara deru mobil yang melesat menjauh dari rumah kediaman Kai.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa sebenarnya? Kyungsoo siapa?" tanya Luhan ditengah rasa kebingungannya.

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

Kai segera berlari keluar rumah dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Tak dipedulikannya dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan padahal udara malam diluar sangat dingin. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh namja yang selama ini selalu ingin dijaganya. Namun kenapa kali ini dia malah melupakan namja itu dan malah terbuai dengan masa lalunya? Kai merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.

"JONGIN-AH! AYO NAIK!" teriak Luhan dari dalam mobil yang adalah milik Kai sendiri.

Kai tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk karena tidak mungkin ia mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dengan bermodalkan berlari mengingat kota Seoul ini sangat luas.

"Kenapa ada orang sebodoh ini…" desis Luhan ditengah kegiatan mengemudinya.

.

.

.

Lay berjalan terburu-buru di sekitar taman yang tak jauh dari kampus Kyungsoo. Ia berpikir mungkin namja mungil itu masih ada disekitar kampus. Matanya menyusuri semua sudut-sudut taman berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Sesekali pula ia meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo. Taman sudah mulai sepi karena semakin larutnya malam. Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang sedang terisak di salah satu bangku tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Hembusan nafas lega akhirnya berhasil ia lepaskan. Perlahan didekatinya namja yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan lututnya dan tangan yang memeluk erat kakinya. Bahu namja yang dikenalinya itu nampak terguncang-guncang karena isakannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah….." ucap Lay selembut mungkin.

Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya. Lay dapat melihat wajah merah, mata yang membengkak dan tampang kelelahan pada namja itu. Hatinya benar-benar miris.

BRUGH

Untung saja Lay masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghamburkan diri kepelukannya dan mendekap tubunya erat-erat. Lay bahkan merasakan bahwa baju putihnya sudah basah akibat air mata Kyungsoo. Perlahan dielusnya punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Gwenchana? Kenapa ada disini, eoh? Hyung mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Lay ditengah pelukannya.

"Hikss…hiks…hiksss….hyuuungg…hiksss….."

"Sudah…jangan menangis lagi. Wajahmu sudah benar-benar jelek. Kau kenapa, eoh?" tanya Lay sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo agar bisa memandang wajahnya.

"Hikkss…hikss…."

Bukannya menjawab, tangisan Kyungsoo malah menjadi-jadi sampai sesenggukan. Lay benar-benar merasa kasihan. Mungkin dia tahu apa penyebab kekasih dongsaengnya ini menangis seperti ini.

"Karena Luhan, eoh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan namun Lay sudah bisa memastikan bahwa ucapannya benar.

"Aigooo….ulljima. Kita bicarakan dirumah saja, otte? Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang"

Lay menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang. Sesekali ia masih bisa mendengar suara isakan Kyungsoo. Setelah sampai ditempat mobilnya diparkirkan, Lay membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan setelah itu ia masuk ke pintu yang satunya. Lalu mobil itu pun bergerak menjauhi taman. Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat mobil Lay tadi diparkir sudah ada mobil lain yang terparkir. Mobil itu dihuni oleh Kai dan Luhan. Luhan bisa melihat pandangan bersalah Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menemuinya sekarang? Kita bisa menyusul mereka kalau kau mau?" tanya Luhan bersiap-siap menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Andwe! Jangan….Kyungsoo hyung pasti tidak akan mau berbicara padaku sekarang. Lebih baik kita kembali. Besok aku akan menemuinya" ucap Kai tak bersemangat. Luhan hanya mengikuti perkataan Kai.

.

.

.

Kai benar-benar frustasi seharian ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo sejak pagi bahkan mengabaikannya. Setiap kali diajak berbicara ia seolah bersikap tidak ada seorang manusia pun disekitarnya. Kai bahkan sampai mengikutinya ke kantin, Kyungsoo memilih tempat duduk yang hampir penuh sehingga Kai tidak leluasa berbicara kepadanya. Hingga pada saat berada dikelas matanya melihat Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menggandeng ta. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Kai langsung berlari mengejar dan menyamai langkan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"…"

"Apa kau mau kerumah sakit lagi? Biar aku antar…."

Kyungsoo berhenti tiba-tiba dan otomatis Kai pun berhenti. Wajah penuh harap kini terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Akhirnya usahanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo menganggapnya masih ada berhasil. Kyungsoo menatap lama Kai lalu kemudian tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun langsung berjalan lagi. Harapan Kai tidak terkabul.

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan marah lagi. Aku minta maaf kalau kemarin sempat melupakanmu. Aku bukan berniat untuk…"

Ucapan Kai berhenti saat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Tak lama kemudian, Kai bisa melihat jelas ada genangan air mata dipelupuk mata namjachingunya itu.

"'Sempat melupakan'?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri dua kata itu berhasil Kyungsoo ucapan seiring air mata yang mengalir melalui pipi chubbynya.

"Bahkan aku melihat bagaimana kau memeluknya mesra saat itu, Kai. Saat itukah kau melupakanku? Kalau saja Lay hyung tidak cerita padaku bahwa ia datang dan menanyakan keberadaanku padamu, kau pasti tidak mengingatku sama sekali, kan? Hikss…." Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

"Ulljimayo hyung….aku…."

"Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa darimu lagi, Kai"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan tangan Kai pada lengannya berniat untuk lari dari hadapan namja itu. Namun genggaman Kai sangat Kuat.

"Lepaskan Kai!" pekik Kyungsoo. Kini orang yang lalu lalang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Namun, Kai tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin namja kecil di depannya ini memaafkannya.

"Ani…sebelum kau memaafkan aku, hyung…" ucap Kai datar.

Tak ada respon apa pun dari Kyungsoo. Ia hanya terisak sambil menahan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Kai.

"Padahal aku masih bisa memaafkanmu, hyung saat aku jelas-jelas melihat kau berciuman dengan Suho waktu itu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa memaafkan aku!" Kai mulai mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Jangan cari alasan, Kai. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa pada Suho hyung. Tapi…kau…..Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Luhan" kata Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya diam. Melihat Kai tidak menyanggah ucapannya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Benar kan? Aku cukup mengenal dirimu, Kai. Kau masih bimbang dengan perasaanmu" ucap Kyungsoo semakin memelankan suaranya.

"…."

Kai tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Memang tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau Ia memang merindukan Luhan yang selama ini pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sebab. Saat diberikan kesempatan bertemu dengan Luhan, Kai merasa seperti sedang di alam mimpi. Kai luar biasa senang saat kembali merasakan pelukan Luhan yang hangat.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Kai juga tidak mau kehilangan sosok yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat manis dan cantik meskipun ia seorang namja. Sosok yang berhasil membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya bersama Luhan. Tentu saja sebelum Luhan muncul kembali seperti saat ini. Kyungsoolah yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang yang kehilangan kendali apabila berhubungan dengan namja mungil itu. Over protektivenya, hanya untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini….." ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil mengembalikan Kai pada dunia nyatanya.

"M…mwo?"

"Kau bisa kembali pada Luhan kalau memang itu keinginanmu, Kai. Aku tidak akan menahanmu"

Mata Kyungsoo tampak sayu namun menunjukkan keikhlasan penuh. Meskipun tersirat luka di dalamnya. Kai menegang ditempatnya. Tak ayal genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo pun semakin menguat. Kyungsoo meringis pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh lepas dan tak akan pernah lepas dariku, hyung!"

BRAK

BRUGH

"AHK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**AKHIRNYA! FF ini terpublish juga ==' *lap keringat. Mian buat readers semua yg udah nunggu lama dan baru sekarang nie FF brojol. Di chapter ini author terpaksa belum bisa buat adegan NC /.\ karena tuntutan jalan cerita. Tapi author janji di chapter selanjutnya bakal buat full NC :D**_

_**Maaf juga kalau di chapter ini kurang greget ya reader -,- maklum author buatnya ditengah kesibukan buat skripsi sih. Jadi feelnya memang kurang berasa waktu author buat nie cerita.**_

_**Oiyah, sebagai pemberitahuan aja….FF ini hanya akan sampai di chapter 12. Jadi tinggal 2 chapter lagi biar tamat.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Title : No, Please…[ Chap.11]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : NC+17

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_Sebelumnya…._

"_Lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini….." ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil mengembalikan Kai pada dunia nyatanya._

"_M…mwo?"_

"_Kau bisa kembali pada Luhan kalau memang itu keinginanmu, Kai. Aku tidak akan menahanmu"_

_Mata Kyungsoo tampak sayu namun menunjukkan keikhlasan penuh. Meskipun tersirat luka di dalamnya. Kai menegang ditempatnya. Tak ayal genggamannya di tangan Kyungsoo pun semakin menguat. Kyungsoo meringis pelan._

"_Kau tidak boleh lepas dan tak akan pernah lepas dariku, hyung!"_

_BRAK_

_BRUGH_

"_AHK!"_

Chapter 11

Kai mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo masuk keruang kelas kosong yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Secepat Ia bisa, pintu itu pun langsung dikunci dari dalam. Lalu segera dihempaskannya tubuh Kyungsoo kedinding tak jauh dari pintu tersebut. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan dari dinding beton itu. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia menahan rasa sakit itu meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjerit kesakitan. Ia sadar semakin ia melawan, Kai akan semakin tak terkendali. Salah-salah malah dirinya yang akan celaka seperti kejadian-kejadian lalu.

"Kenapa tidak menangis, eoh? Apa kau tidak merasa kesakitan?" ucap Kai dengan suara dingin sambil matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah namja kecil itu.

Kyungsoo tetap bungkam dan hal ini membuat Kai semakin geram. Dikencangkannya genggaman tangannya pada puncak kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Mungkin kata lainnya adalah mencengkram. Tubuh Kyungsoo segera merasakan efek cengkraman itu. Niat hati Kyungsoo memang bertekad untuk bertahan, namun apa daya tubuhnya tak sekuat tekadnya. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan mengalir deras melewati pipinya. Isakan pilu itu kemudian menyusul.

"Lepas Kai…..hikss…." ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Kai menujukkan smirk setannya sebelum menjawab ucapan memohon Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin berlagak kuat hyung? Apa kau ingin mencoba terlihat kuat dihadapanku, eoh? Sayangnya kau tidak bisa, hyung. Kau bergantung padaku"

Disentuhnya dagu Kyungsoo agar wajah namja mungin itu menatap wajahnya setelah tadi ia menunduk.

"Kau sudah terikat denganku, hyung. Bahkan disaat kau bilang mau mengakhiri hubungan ini, aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak rela. Itu makanya aku marah padamu, hyung"

Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku tidak mau hubungan ini berakhir. Kau masih milikku."

GREP

Segera dipeluknya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh itu gemetar akibat tangisannya belum berhenti. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang dipeluk hanya terus terisak tanpa membalas pelukan Kai.

Lama pelukan itu hingga akhirnya dilepas oleh Kai sendiri. Ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tak balas memeluknya. Kecewa? Tentu. Namun Kai sedikit lega karena tahu hyungnya itu tidak menolak keinginannya agar hubungan mereka tidak berakhir.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearah pintu. Segera ditahannya knop pintu itu untuk menghambat Kyungsoo keluar.

"Apakah kau belum puas, eoh? Aku selalu yang tersakiti disini, Kai. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jangan kau pikir tindakanku barusan berarti mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Kau salah…." ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menusuk.

Kai terpaku. Hatinya seperti terasa ditusuk ribuan tombak saat mendengar Kyungsoo berkata demikian. Pandangannya mulai nanar namun berupaya ditahannya.

"Jadi…" kata Kai namun segera dipotong oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus benar-benar putus, Kai. Mian….kita tidak bisa begini terus. Aku lelah dengan perasaan ini. Lelah sekali, Kai. Apa kau merasakannya, eoh?"

"….."

"Ani. Kau tidak pernah merasakannya, Kai. Karena kau egois. Sedangkan aku hanya menjadi tempat pelampiasanmu. Begitu ada yang menarik perhatianmu, kau tak pedulikan aku lagi. Lupa. Bahkan kau bisa melupakanku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan emosi yang mendalam.

Kyungsoo menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Perasaannya benar-benar terasa sesak. Air mata yang harusnya tadi sudah berhenti, malah semakin mengucur deras. Sedangkan namja Tan itu sudah menunduk dalam. Tubuhnya melemas saat mendengar rentetan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan.

"Jangan pergi, hyung…" kata Kai menahan Kyungsoo yang mulai memutar knop pintu.

Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kai. Saat ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah menjauh dari Kai dan menata hatinya kembali. Hampir saja pintu itu terbuka, Kyungsoo merasakan tarikan kasar dari Kai.

"AKU BILANG KAU JANGAN PERGI!" teriak Kai di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Pergerakan Kai sangat cepat. Kini kedua tangan Kai yang berada disamping kepala Kyungsoo mengunci tubuh Kyungsoo.

"LEPASKAN AKU KAI!"

Kyungsoo tak mau kalah berteriak dengan Kai. Emosinya sudah memuncak dengan perlakuan kasar namja Tan itu. Namun, sepertinya Kai juga mulai tak terkendali. Dengan tangannya yang masih mengunci kedua tangan Kyungsoo, ia dengan mudahnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Dilumatnya bibir itu dengan kasar. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin melukai bibir itu dengan gigitan mengingat penyakit yang di derita Kyungsoo.

"Hmppppphhh….."

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak agar Kai menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun, mulutnya tak bisa berucap akibat bungkaman bibir Kai pada bibirnya semakin menggila. Kini Kyungsoo merasakan lidah Kai berusaha memasuki mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan lidah Kai agar tidak masuk dengan cara menutup rapat kedua bibirnya. Sedangkan namja Tan itu tak mau menyerah dan kehilangan akal. Perlahan ia mulai mengurangi pergerakan yang tadinya kasar sedikit melembut.

Dikecupnya bibir merah yang sudah membengkak milik Kyungsoo. Lalu kecupan itu beralih ke sudut bibir kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo secara bergiliran. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Kai juga menciumi rahang Kyungsoo dengan perlahan lalu naik ke pipi, hidung dan matanya. Mendapat perlakuan itu, Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat Kai mencium kelopak matanya. Bersamaan itu pula air matanya jatuh. Melihat air mata itu, Kai merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya. Ia membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi bahwa dirinya benar-benar egois. Namun apa daya, beginilah sifatnya dan tindakan apapun yang sebenarnya ia lakukan itu adalah tindakan rasa sayangnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ulljima hyung….saranghae…."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Kai langsung menciumi pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah berlinang air mata. Bahkan ia jilat air mata Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyungsoo benar-benar terpaku dengan perlakuan lembut Kai padanya. Sejujurnya, inilah sifat dari Kai yang sangat disukainya. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ia suka Kai yang begini.

Kai tersenyum saat menyadari Kyungsoo tidak lagi menangis. Ia lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kai dan Kyungsoo menutup kedua mata untuk meresapi manisnya ciuman tersebut. Kemudian Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Kyungsoo sehingga namja manis itu bisa bebas bergerak. Kai akan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo saat ponsel namja itu berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk. Kyungsoo terlihat buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lay hyung….."

Mendengar nama Lay disebut, Kai menajamkan pendengarannya dengan tatapan tak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo.

…

"A…ani. Aku baik-baik saja, hyung tak perlu khawatir"

…

"Ne, aku memang akan kesana"

…

"Aku datang sendiri, hyung….."

…..

"Ne, annyeong Lay hyung….."

Kyungsoo menutup telepon dan memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut kedalam hoodienya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Lay hyung sudah menungguku dirumah sakit"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

"Hyung, kita belum putus, kan?" tanya Kai dan sukses menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang hendak keluar.

"…."

"Hyung, jebal….."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Kyungsoo hanya melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Kai yang jatuh terjongkok. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Tak ada kepastian yang ia terima dari Kyungsoo. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing hingga ia harus memegangi dan mencengkram kuat kepalanya sendiri. Seolah dengan begitu sakitnya akan berkurang. Jangan lupakan juga hatinya yang terasa sakit. Mungkin disinilah pusat dari semua sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari ini jam mata kuliah berlangsung seperti biasanya. Bagi orang-orang yang tidak terlalu memperduli pendidikan, mungkin akan menganggap hari ini sangat membosankan saat mendengarkan Kim sonsengnim mengajarkan teori-teorinya. Setelah sekian lama, jam perkuliahan selesai, semua menghembuskan nafas lega bahkan ada beberapa mahasiswa yang langsung beranjak pulang atau pergi kemana saja untuk sekedar melepas penat.

"Kyunggie, kau mau ikut aku dan Chanyeol jalan-jalan?" kata Baekhyun dari belakang tempat duduk Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Kyunggie, kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bersama lagi" timpal Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Ah…mian Chanyeol…Baekhyun-ah, aku bukannya tidak mau tapi aku harus kerumah sakit untuk pengobatan. Lay hyung akan marah kalau aku tidak disiplin berobat" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Haaaahhh…." Pasangan itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne. Annye….."

"Kyunggie! Chankamman! Kenapa Kai tidak masuk sampai sekarang? Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat baru teringat dengan sahabatnya itu.

"N…ne kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi kau tahu kalau aku sekarang tinggal bersama Lay hyung. Jadi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak masuk. Ya sudah, aku harus pergi sekarang…."

Kyungsoo pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru agar terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya dari Chanyeol. Usahanya untuk melupakan namja itu akan sia-sia nantinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ditinggalkan hanya tatap-menatap tanda tidak mengerti. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing, mereka pun sama-sama keluar dari kelas yang sudah mulai sunyi.

Memang sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai secara sepihak, sejak itulah Kai tidak masuk kuliah. Tak ada kabar tentang diri namja Tan itu. Berkali-kali Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menanyai kenapa Kai tidak masuk, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab seadanya lalu sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Namun, dari semua tindakan yang dilakukan namja mungil itu, ternyata diam-diam hatinya sangat memikirkan Kai. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kai bahkan sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sangat mengetahui hati namja itu sangat tersiksa dengan keputusannya saat memilih untuk putus. Kyungsoo yakin namja itu akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Namun Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Takut, kalau-kalau tekadnya untuk melupakan namja itu malah tidak akan berhasil.

Hari ini setelah selesai menjalani kemoterapi yang sangat menguras tenaga, Kyungsoo tengah menunggu di ruang kerja Lay yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri. Lay sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memeriksa pasien-pasiennya sebelum pulang kerumah. Itulah kebiasaan namja cantik itu disaat jam pulangnya hampir dekat. Memastikan pasiennya memperoleh kenyamanan dan perhatiannya.

"Kau pasti bosan menunggu, eoh?" suara Lay dari arah pintu membuat Kyungsoo harus memutar kepalanya agar bisa menatap Lay yang kini sedang membuka jubah putihnya dan menggantinya dengan mantel hangatnya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Ani hyung. Aku juga sedang membaca" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangkat buku milik Lay ditangannya.

"Baguslah, aku tadi merasa tidak enak padamu, Kyungsoo-ah"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, hyung?"

"Ne, ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam…."

"Ne….kajja hyung…"

Lay dan Kyungsoo akhirnya meninggalkan rumah sakit tepat pukul tujuh malam. Rencananya mereka akan mampir sebentar di tempat makan untuk mengisi perut yang sudah keroncongan sebelum pulang kerumah. Dengan santai Lay menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat tujuan mereka saat ini.

"Eoh, sepertinya gerimis….." ucap Lay saat melihat kaca mobilnya mulai penuh dengan tetes-tetesan kecil air dari langit.

Merasa Kyungsoo tidak merespon kata-katanya, Lay menoleh kesamping untuk melihat namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan pandangan matanya kesamping jendela pintu mobil. Lay tersenyum kecil karena sudah menyadari apa yang mengganggu pikiran namja disampingnya ini sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabar Kai, Kyungsoo-ah?"

Mendengar nama Kai, Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menatap Lay. Ia gelagapan harus menjawab apa kepada Lay karena Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kabar Kai sampai hari ini. Bibirnya yang akan bergerak menjawab, namun detik kemudian terkatup lagi. Berkali-kali hal itu terjadi karena ia benar-benar bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, kan? Apa dia menyakitimu? Katakan pada hyung kalau dia macam-macam padamu" ucap Lay memberi perhatiannya.

"Go…gomapta hyung. Tapi kami baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan Lay atas ucapannya.

"Begitukah? Baguslah….." Lay pun tersenyum kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Kini Lay fokus menyetir. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi sampai akhirnya Lay melambatkan laju mobilnya disuatu tempat.

"Ahh...kita sudah sampai. Kau pasti sudah lapar. Kajja makan!"

Mereka pun turun dan memasuki rumah makan tersebut dan memesan beberapa porsi makanan. Suasana malam dan gerimis membuat rasa lapar mereka semakin terasa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hendak berjalan ke arah kelasnya saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok tinggi sedang bermain basket dilapangan bersama beberapa teman-temannya. Ia berniat ingin memanggil namja itu namun kembali diurungkannya. Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Teriakan itu sukses menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum berbalik arah kesumber suara barusan. Terlihat namja tinggi itu mengoper basket kepada teman disebelahnya dan berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabar, Kyungsoo?" sapa namja itu.

"Kris hyung….aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo.

Ucapan memang ditujukan pada Kris namun mata bulat Kyungsoo fokus kearah lapangan seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang. Kris mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo bingung.

"Apa kau mencari Kai?"

"Mwo? A…ani!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat disana?"

"Ti…tidak. Aku tidak sedang melihat kesana" bohong Kyungsoo namun gagal berakting di depan Kris.

"Datanglah menemuinya, Kyungsoo-ah…."

Kris tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak terduga. Kyungsoo menatap bingung Kris. Matanya seolah menunjukkan 'kenapa-aku-harus-menemuinya?' Kris yang seolah mengerti akan tatapan itu hanya balas menyentuh bahu kiri Kyungsoo.

"Temuilah dia dirumahnya. Dia terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tahu kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"

"M…mwo…? An….."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus latihan sekarang. Jangan lupa ucapanku barusan, ne?" ucap Kris seraya berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan namja itu dalam kebingungan dan sederetan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

Selama mata kuliah berlangsung, Kyungsoo tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya ke pelajaran. Ucapan Kris selalu terbayang-bayang dipikirannya. 'Dia terlihat menyedihkan.' Ucapan Kris itulah yang membuat hatinya gusar sekarang.

'Apa dia makan dengan baik?' batin Kyungsoo dan detik itu juga ia menghela nafasnya sambil bersandar dikursi miliknya.

"Kyung-ah, gwenchanayo?" bisik suara berat dari arah belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ne….aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol" bisik Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh kebelakang.

"Tapi kau terlihat gelisah? Apa kau sakit?"

"Anio….aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah kembali perhatikan pelajaran" ucap Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena selalu ditanyai tentang kondisinya.

"Kalau kau memikirkan Kai kenapa tidak menemuinya saja, eoh?" timpal Chanyeol mengabaikan perintah Kyungsoo untuk menyuruhnya kembali memperhatikan kedepan.

"YA!"

Suara Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan berhasil membuat suasana kelas yang awalnya tenang menjadi terganggu. Seisi kelas menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang kini menggaruk kepalanya tanda merasa bersalah. Kim Sonsengnim hanya menghela nafasnya dengan tatapan garang andalannya.

"Jeosonghamnida….." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk beberapa kali kesemua arah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kyungsoo namun disaat Kyungsoo mendelik kearah mereka, secepat kilat mereka mengubah raut wajah menjadi pura-pura serius memperhatikan kearah depan.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu terlihat melaju dengan perlahan menyusuri jalanan Seoul di malam hari. Namja cantik yang mengambil alih mengemudi sesekali menoleh kesamping kanannya. Raut cemas tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana tidak cemas saat melihat namja disampingnya itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan banyak bekas lebam diwajahnya dan sudut bibirnya yang dialiri cairan merah kental. Namja cantik itu memberikan beberapa helai tissue kepada namja disampingnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan darah tersebut. Namja itu hanya pasrah dan menerima tissue tersebut dan membersihkan sendiri luka dibibirnya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak lewat sana, kau pasti sudah mati dikeroyok, Jongin….." ucap namja cantik itu membuka pembicaraan setelah sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan namja yang bernama Kim Jongin.

"…."

"Apa yang membuat mereka marah sampai-sampai kau dikeroyok, eoh?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"…."

Namja yang bernama Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya fokus membersihkan cairan darah kental dibibirnya dan sesekali meringis kesakitan. Namja cantik itu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal saat ucapannya tidak ditanggapi. Ia semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Kalau tidak bisa meluapkan kekesalannya pada siapa pun, maka dengan cara ini pun namja cantik itu akan lakukan.

"Lu, aku berhenti disini saja….."

CKIIIITTTTTT

Roda mobil dan aspal yang beradu itu berhasil membuat suara yang memekakan telinga. Namja bernama Jongin itu terkejut luar biasa saat namja disampingnya itu tiba-tiba mengerem mobil secara mendadak. Ia memang meminta diturunkan segera namun ia tak menyangka mendapat reaksi yang sedemikian cepatnya. Kalau saja mereka tidak mengenakan seat-belt bisa dipastikan tubuh mereka sudah tercampak keluar. Kedua namja itu kini saling tatap menatap.

"Keure, keluarlah….." ucap namja yang bernama Luhan itu dengan santai namun tatapannya sangat tajam.

"Mian, tapi aku butuh waktu sendiri, Lu….Sampai jumpa lain waktu" ucapnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat namja cantik itu marah.

Mobil itu segera melaju cepat saat Kai sudah keluar dari dalam. Ia memandang sendu kearah mobil itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halte bus. Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi saat melihat keadaanya sekarang ini. Pikirannya blank akan keadaan sekitar. Tatapannya terlihat hampa saat memandang jalanan di depannya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa namja itu kini mulai terisak namun tanpa air mata. Mungkin persediaan air matanya telah habis saat ia berada di club tadi. Memilih pulang saat ia sudah mulai merasa jenuh berada disana dan sialnya ia dipukuli beberapa pria saat keluar dari club tersebut. Ia tidak tahu kenapa gerombolan pria itu memukulinya namun dari ucapan beberapa dari mereka, ia bisa menangkap sedikit alasan mengapa ia dipukuli. Hanya karena ia dikerumuni banyak yeoja dan pria-pria itu cemburu padanya. Ia bisa saja balas melawan tetapi ia lebih memilih diam karena tubuhnya terasa lemas akibat pengaruh berbotol-botol alkohol yang dikonsumsinya. Akibatnya, seluruh badannya terlihat buruk dengan luka-luka lebam dan darah yang keluar dari hidung beserta mulutnya.

Namja itu kini sudah berada di dalam bus yang akan membawanya kedaerah rumahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca bus tersebut. Berusaha menutup matanya hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semakin kacau. Ya, kacau karena memikirkan seseorang yang membuatnya sampai terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo hyung….hiks…."

Suara isakan itu berasal dari mulutnya. Nama seorang namja yang sangat dicintainya dan berhasil membuat hidupnya terasa mengejutkan sekaligus membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Nama itulah yang beberapa hari ini selalu terpatri dikepalanya. Akhirnya air mata kembali menetes dari matanya. Tidak bosankah ia terus-terusan menangis karena namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu?

Setengah jam berlalu hingga ia meminta berhenti di halte yang sudah dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia turun dengan beberapa pasang mata menyelidik memandang kearahnya. Ia tetap mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan itu sampai akhirnya ia kini sudah keluar dari dalam bus. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah rumah. Tubuh yang sudah sempoyongan membuat langkahnya tampak sulit. Berkali-kali ia hampir jatuh namun ia masih berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

TIINN….TIINN….TIINNN

Suara klakson dari mobil dibelakang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia memperhatikan jalannya yang ternyata sudah diluar jalur pejalan kaki. Lalu ia sedikit menepi untuk memberi jalan kepada si pemilik mobil. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kai…"

Namja itu lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu membuat tubuhnya seketika membeku. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa ia hanya berhalusinasi dan berupaya mengabaikan suara yang barusan di dengarnya.

GREP

Pelukan hangat dari belakang yang dirasanya harus memaksa pikirannya untuk mengatakan bahwa ini adalah nyata dan bahwa suara yang baru di dengarnya memang milik orang yang kini merajai seluruh memori otaknya.

"Hyung…." Ucapnya lirih menatap tangan kecil yang kini memeluk erat perutnya.

"Kau kenapa jadi seperti ini, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo hampir terisak masih memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Mianhae hyung…."

"Hiks….aku jadi merasa bersalah, Kai. Kenapa hanya untuk mengurus diri saja kau tidak bisa. Lihatlah penampilanmu sekarang"

Kyungsoo mulai melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Kai menghadap padanya. Saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menatap dengan dalam. Tatapan yang penuh dengan gejolak emosi. Bukan. Bukan emosi marah. Namun emosi yang sarat akan rasa rindu dan cinta. Lama kedua namja itu saling menatap saat Kai mulai menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh itu seerat mungkin untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu yang beberapa hari ini menyiksanya. Air mata yang tadinya karena kesedihan kini berubah menjadi tangis kebahagiaan saat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu ada di dekapannya.

TIINN….TIINN….TIINNN

Kembali suara klakson itu berbunyi dan mengusik kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan dengan mesra itu. Namja cantik yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam mobil itu mungkin sengaja mengganggu kegiatan dua namja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Kyungsoo pun segera menarik Kai untuk memasuki mobil tersebut. Kai hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya memang masih terasa lemas sehingga dengan mudahnya ia kini sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia langsung disambut tatapan tajam milik Lay. Untung saja Kyungsoo segera masuk dan duduk disebelahnya sehingga Lay mengalihkan perhatiannya dan segera melajukan mobil ke arah rumah Kai yang sudah tidak jauh lagi dari tempat tersebut. Lay dibiarkan mengemudi seorang diri di depan.

Ya, Lay memang tidak serumah dengan Kai semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Kai lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dan terpisah dengan hyungnya itu. Alasannya adalah agar ia bisa merasa mandiri dan tidak merepotkan siapapun. Sedangkan Lay tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kai yang dikenal keras kepala. Namun meskipun mereka tinggal terpisah, hubungan kekeluargaan mereka tetap terjalin dengan baik. Kedua namja itu saling menyanyangi satu sama lain.

"Aku menginap disini dulu tidak apa-apa, kan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Lay.

"Baiklah. Urusi dulu dia….." ucap Lay sambil melirik tajam pada Kai yang kini tubuhnya dipapah oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ne hyung. Aku akan bawa dia kedalam. Hyung hati-hati dijalan" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne? hubungi hyung kalau ada apa-apa" Lay pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan daerah tersebut

Kyungsoo tahu pasti Lay sangat kesal saat mendapati dongsaengnya itu dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Sebenarnya saat ia berniat ingin bertemu Kai, ia berencana akan pergi sendiri. Namun, Lay yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk sekedar mengantarkannya. Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa menolak dan mendatangi Kai bersama Lay.

Kyungsoo berhati-hati memapah tubuh Kai sampai ke dalam rumah dan merebahkan tubuh namja Tan itu di sofa ruang depan rumah tersebut. Ia akan beranjak ke dapur saat tangan Kai menarik tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil air untuk membersihkan dan mengompres lukamu. Tunggu sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo dan melepas genggaman Kai. Diletakkannya tangan Kai dengan hati-hati.

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali dengan segala perlengkapan P3Knya. Diduduknya tubuh Kai agar memudahkannya untuk mengobati luka-luka wajah namja itu. Kai hanya pasrah saat Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan luka di wajahnya dan memberikannya obat merah diluka tersebut. Sesekali ia meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Kai. Bagaimana aku bisa mengobatinya kalau tanganmu menghalangi seperti ini"

Kai kembali patuh. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo berkutat mengobati lukanya denga mimik wajah yang serius. Kai hampir saja tersenyum saat menyaksikan wajah lucu di depannya. Apalagi wajah chubby itu sesekali menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, mungkin karena ngilu sendiri melihat luka diwajah Kai.

"Nah…sudah selesai!" seru Kyungsoo senang saat berhasil membersihkan dan mengobati luka Kai.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang dari tadi memandang kearahnya.

"Hyung….."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" tanya Kai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, yang ia tahu sebelum kesini firasatnya sudah tidak enak dan orang yang langsung ada di pikirannya adalah Kai. Tanpa berpikir lama, Kyungsoo langsung kerumah Kai bersama Lay yang mengantarkannya.

"Kenapa diam saja, hyung?" Kai berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Mmmm….."

"Eoh? Kau bilang apa, hyung?"

"Ya! Apa kau tidak suka aku ada disini? Kalau begitu aku pergi saja!" kata Kyungsoo dengan cemberut.

"ANDWEYO! HAJIMA HYUNG!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar teriakan Kai. Tangan namja itu menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Mi…mian hyung. Apa aku menakutimu?" kata Kai merasa bersalah, terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Kai. Rasa hangat terambat diantara dua tangan yang menyatu tersebut. Masing-masing bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang menenangkan hati.

"Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri, Kai. Benci karena tidak bisa melupakan namja hitam itu. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya dan memulai hidupku yang baru tanpa bayang-bayangnya. Aku sakit saat mengucapkan kata putus waktu itu padanya, Kai. Aku akhirnya sadar dan benar-benar menyesal karena sudah berani mengucapkan kata 'sial' itu padanya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku masih mencintainya" ucap Kyungsoo dan kini air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku bohong kalau aku tidak merasa khawatir saat aku tidak bertemu namja itu selama dikampus. Aku bohong saat mengatakan kalau aku tidak peduli padanya ketika orang-orang menanyai keberadaannya padaku. Dan….Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat aku merasakan firasatku tidak enak padanya. Aku langsung menemuinya dan mengabaikan rasa gengsiku demi dia….hikss….Aku masih mencintai namja itu, Kai…."

Kai terperangah mendengar penjelasan panjang Kyungsoo. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dengan 'namja itu'. Dirinyalah yang dimaksud namja mungil di depannya ini. Hatinya bahagia saat mendengar pengakuan dari Kyungsoo. Namun juga sakit saat melihat namja itu menitikkan air mata. Ia membuat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis lagi.

"Aku takut kalau namja itu akan membenciku karena aku sudah menyakiti hatinya. Tapi aku memang pantas dibenci…..hikss….Mianhhmmmppttt"

Ucapan Kyungsoo selanjutnya terputus saat Kai melumat bibir namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya yang memerah saat menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba Kai. Namja Tan itu mencium Kyungsoo penuh perasaan. Menyalurkan semua perasaan yang membludak di hatinya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dari luka yang baru saja diobati tersebut. Ciuman ini terlalu manis hanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak seberapa itu. Kyungsoo pun mulai menikmati kecupan-kecupan Kai dibibirnya, bahkan ia sudah memejamkan mata untuk meresapi rasa dari ciuman namja tampan itu.

PLUP

Ciuman itu dilepas secara sepihak oleh Kai. Kini Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan memandang Kai dengan pandangan bingungnya. Belum hilang ekspresi bingung dari wajah namja mungil itu, Kai sudah menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menciumi leher mulus itu dengan nafsunya. Sesekali menyesap dan mengigitnya kecil membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa mendesah pasrah menerima sentuhan-sentuhan Kai di daerah sensitifnya.

"Nnnhhh….euunghhh…." lenguhan itu keluar saat Kai menjilat-jilat leher Kyungsoo.

Namja Tan itu lalu menyambar daun telinga sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dan menjilatinya. Kyungsoo semakin mendesah kuat. Titik sensitif kedua ditubuhnya setelah leher.

SRET

BRUGH

"Eunghhhh…Kai!"

Kai menarik dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan tubuh mungil itu keatas pangkuannya. Jadi sewajarnya Kyungsoo kaget saat dirinya sedang menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Kai, ia malah harus dikejutkan oleh tarikan paksa Kai. Kemudian Kai kembali menyambar bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hmmpptthhh…..Kai! badanmu kan masih sakithh…." Ucap Kyungsoo disela-sela ciuman panas Kai dan dirinya.

Kai melepas pagutan itu dan menatap lembut ke arah Kyungsoo. Dibibirnya terulas senyum yang menyejukan hati. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai wajah Kai yang seperti ini.

"Kau sangat tahu bagaimana keadaanku, hyung. Badanku memang masih sakit tapi karena tubuhmu menyentuhnya, jadi tidak akan terasa sakit." Ucap Kai

"Jeongmalyo? Benar tidak sakit?" raut cemas masih terpatri diwajah imut itu.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Sekarang mari kita ke tahap berikutnya!" seru Kai dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Kalau lukamu tambah parah aku tidak tanggung!" seru Kyungsoo juga sambil memukul-mukul bahu bidang Kai.

Sesampainya dikamar, Kai langsung menidurkan Kyungsoo dan langsung menyambar bibir tebal milik namja kecil itu tanpa memberinya waktu barang sedikit pun. Perlahan ditengah aktifitasnya mencium bibir itu, Kai membuka kaos yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Ciuman mereka terlepas sebentar saat melepas kaos itu dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Saat itulah Kyungsoo memperhatikan bahwa sudut bibir Kai kembali mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kaihh…bibirmu berdarah lagi"

"Jangan dipikirkan, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Tapi…Kai…."

Kyungsoo menyentuh lembut bibir Kai dan menghapus lelehan darah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya semakin mendekati wajah Kai. Kemudian Kyungsoo mencium lembut bibir Kai yang berdarah tersebut dan menjilatinya untuk membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa. Kai kaget karena tindakan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum dan mulai membalas ciuman itu. Sampai akhirnya ciuman manis itu semakin memanas memaksa kedua insan itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ciuman Kai sudah merambat ke nipple Kyungsoo. Tangannya juga ikut memanjakan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memilin nipple itu secara bergantian. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo memndesah, menggelinjang nikmat dan mendesahkan nama Kai disela-sela aktifitas panas tersebut.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar mulai kapan tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan naked. Menyadari itu, wajahnya merona merah membuat Kai benar-benar gemas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kai pun mulai melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Hal ini semakin membuat Kyungsoo menegang dan semburat merah itu semakin terlihat merah parah.

"Rileks hyunghhh….bukankah ini yang sudah kesekian kalinya?" goda Kai dengan membuat suaranya seseksi mungkin.

"Pabohh…..mmnnhhhh….Kaihhh…."

Kai kini meliarkan tangannya ke daerah selangkangan Kyungsoo dan berhasil meraih cock milik namja mungil itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Kai kembali membuat tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang kesekian kalinya saat Ia mulai mengocok dan mengulum benda tersensitif milik Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Nnnnnhhhh….Kaihh….ffassterrrhhh….."

Mendengar namja manisnya itu meminta lebih, Kai pun dengan senang hati meladeninya. Dikulumnya cock Kyungsoo dan sesekali menggigitinya pelan. Semakin lama kuluman in-outnya semakin dipercepat hingga Kai merasa cock Kyungsoo sudah berkedut pertanda sebentar lagi namja itu akan mengalami klimaksnya.

"KAIHHH!"

Dugaan Kai benar. Kyungsoo mendapatkan klimaksnya. Tubuhnya melengkung keatas saat menikmati hasratnya yang keluar. Cairan milik Kyungsoo langsung ditelan Kai tanpa rasa jijik. Hingga Kyungsoo mulai merasakan puncak rasa nikmatnya perlahan hilang menyisahkan tubuhnya yang sudah melemas.

"Hyunnggghhh….." rengek Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo akan menutup matanya pertanda ia akan tidur.

"Nghhh….lakukanlah, Kai…." Desis Kyungsoo memaksa matanya terbuka dan menatap Kai.

Mendapat izin dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Setelah melakukan pemanasan sebentar dengan juniornya sendiri, Kai pun mulai memasukkannya ke hole Kyungsoo. Perlahan. Kai takut kalau ia terburu-buru malah akan menyakiti hyungnya itu.

"Ngghhhh…." Lenguhan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar saat ia merasakan junior Kai menerobos holenya.

"Ahk" Kyungsoo terpekik merasakan junior Kai sudah masuk seluruhnya dan langsung mengenai titik sweetspotnya.

Kai menyeringai. Betapa mudahnya ia membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasakan horny lagi. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan juniornya di dalam hole Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu tiada hentinya mendesah dan menyebutkan nama Kai di dalamnya. Hal ini semakin membuat Kai semangat dan bernafsu.

"Masihh….sempiithh…sekali, hyunghhh….asshhhh…." Kai pun mendesah disela-sela kegiatannya meng-in-out-kan juniornya.

"More…Kaihhh….fasterrhhh….jebalhh…." desah Kyungsoo saat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara saat Kai berkali-kali menumbuk titik prostatnya.

"As you wish hyung….."

Kai semakin menambahkan frekuensi kecepatan menggenjot hole Kyungsoo saat namja itu sendiri yang memintanya melakukannya. Namun, ia merasa mulai tak nyaman dengan posisi-posisi itu saja. Ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu memandang kesal kearahnya karena ia benar-benar sudah menikmati posisi ini namun malah dihentikan sesuka hati Kai.

Kai menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu perlahan ia balik tubuh namja kecil itu hingga menelungkup. Kai mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo dan mulai menahannya. Segera ia pun melesatkan juniornya kembali ke hole Kyungsoo dan mengenjotnya semakin membabi buta dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapahh…ahhh…kau suka sekali….dengan posisi ini, Kai….sshhh….?"

"Aku lebih menikmati bercinta kalau seperti ini, hyunghhh…."

"Oh…ahk! Kai….ya disitu….ffasterhhh….." pekik Kyungsoo saat Kai kembali menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Kai menggenjot semakin cepat membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terguncang-guncang bersamaan dengan bunyi dari tempat tidur mereka yang juga bergoyang akibat aktifitas diatasnya.

"Kai….I'm hahh..ahhh…closehhh…." oceh Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa Ia akan klimaks.

"Mmmhhh…..aku juga hyunghh….."

Kai semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun bersamaan mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka. Kai mengeluarkan cairannya di hole Kyungsoo sedangkan cairan Kyungsoo mengotori sprai tempat tidur Kai.

Kyungsoo langsung ambruk akibat badannya yang semakin lemas saja ditambah beban tubuh Kai diatasnya yang masih setia memeluknya. Kai masih berada di dunia kenikmatannya akibat efek klimaks yang dirasakannya belum hilang. Juniornya masih tertanam di dalam hole Kyungsoo dan semakin dijepit karena Kyungsoo sudah mulai meluruskan kakinya.

"Hhhnnnnggg…" lenguhan Kai untuk terakhir kalinya saat ia mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Kyungsoo.

Kai beranjak dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo dan beralih kesamping namja itu. Secara perlahan ia balik tubuh mungil itu dan menyelimutinya. Disentuhnya rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah basah itu dengan lembut. Menghapus keringat di dahinya akibat kelelahan saat bergumul dengannya. Memandang wajah teduh Kyungsoo yang tertidur adalah candu tersendiri bagi namja Tan itu. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir Kai menyaksikan wajah malaikat di depannya yang sedang tertidur.

Kai berniat akan mematikan lampu di nakas meja di samping tempat tidurnya saat melihat ponselnya bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat nama 'Luhan' tertera di layar. Sungguh. Kai tidak sedang ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun sekarang selain dengan namja yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya ini. Kai memandang Kyungsoo dan ponselnya yang masih setia bergetar secara bergantian. Namun, akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya dengan tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali di meja nakas. Ia menidurkan badannya di tempat tidur tersebut sebelum tadinya mematikan lampu.

Drrrttt….ddrrttt…..ddrrttt…..

Kai meraih kembali ponselnya berniat me-non-aktif-kannya. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat tampilan dilayar ponselnya adanya pesan masuk. Kai membuka pesan tersebut.

_**From: Luhan**_

_**Apa kau sudah tidur, Jongin? Kenapa teleponku tidak kau angkat? Aku minta maaf kalau tadi sempat membuatmu kesal karena meninggalkanmu di tengah jalan. Apa besok kita bisa bertemu?**_

Kai menhela nafas panjang dan kembali menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana ia harus membalas pesan tersebut. Tetapi hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia harus segera bertindak tegas. Ia tidak mau dirinya di ombang-ambingkan suatu yang tidak jelas. Ia pun mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

_**To: Luhan**_

_**Maaf aku tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Tidak apa-apa, bukankah aku yang meminta diturunkan tadi? Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Sekali lagi mian….besok aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari besok bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai, Kyungsoo. Mian Xi Luhan…..**_

**Sent….**

Kai tersenyum setelah pesan darinya terkirim dan menampilkan tanda terkirim kepada orang yang dituju. Kali ini ia merasa telah melakukan apa yang menurutnya adalah keputusan bijaksana. Lalu, ia pun mematikan ponselnya dan segera memiringkan posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo. Diraihnya tubuh kecil namja itu dan memeluknya seduktif. Tanpa disadarinya, Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum di dalam pelukan Kai. Namja mungil itu juga sudah tahu isi pesan Kai pada Luhan barusan. Suasana gelap itu membuat Kai tidak melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sempat terbangun dan melihat semuanya.

.

.

.

KRIIINGG….KRINGGG….KRIIINNGGG

Suara melengking dari alarm berhasil membuat tidur namja mungil itu sedikit terganggu. Mata bulatnya yang tertutup sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Tangannya dengan lunglai terulur ke meja nakas untuk meraih jam alarm tersebut dan menghentikan bunyi berisiknya. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuh polosnya agar lebih mudah menggapai benda tersebut. Namun, tangan Kai yang memeluknya erat, membuatnya sedikit susah bergerak. Kyungsoo meyingkirkan tangan Kai secara perlahan. Baru saja Kyungsoo berhasil melakukannya, lagi-lagi tangan itu kembali memeluknya.

"Kai….geser tanganmu. Berat…." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"Mhhhh….cepat sekali bangunnya, hyung. Aku masih ingin memelukmu…." balas Kai dengan suara lemah.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh, Kai. Palli iroena! Kalau tidak kita akan datang terlambat ke kampus"

"Ne…ne…tapi cium aku dulu ne, hyung…." ucap Kai dibarengi senyum mautnya.

Tidak mau waktunya terbuang sia-sia, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan namja tampan itu. Didekatkannya wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir itu ke bibir milik Kai. Membiarkannya sebentar lalu melepas ciuman tersebut.

"YA! Kenapa hanya segitu, hyung?!" ucap Kai setengah berteriak karena ciuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Kalau kau mau lebih segera mandi dan bersiap-siap dulu. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan" balas Kyungsoo yang kini sedang sibuk memakai pakaiannya lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"Aiisshhhh….." Kai yang frustasi pun turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap dan sarapan, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun berangkat ke kampus. Kali ini mereka berangkat menggunakan bus umum karena kemarin Kai meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran club. Untung saja mereka berangkat tepat waktu sehingga saat baru saja sampai dihalte, bus juga baru datang. Kursi penumpang juga masih banyak yang kosong jadi kedua namja itu tidak perlu berdiri ataupun berdesakan. Selama diperjalanan, Kai tidak pernah melepas genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Namja mungil itu pun terlihat senang mendapat perhatian dari namja tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

Lay terlihat buru-buru menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang akan dikerjakannya selama dirumah sakit nanti. Setelah semua berkas tersebut dimasukan ke tas hitamnya, ia pun menyambar jubah abu-abu yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Ia juga tak lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun sesampainya di ruangan depan, langkangnya terhenti saat melihat botol obat-obatan milik Kyungsoo. Ia teringat sesuatu dan segera mengetikkan pesan sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Annyeong….."

DEG

Lay terkejut luar biasa saat mendapati seseorang berdiri di depannya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu.

"Suho-ssi? Aigoo….aku pikir siapa, ternyata kau. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersama saja. Apa kau keberatan?"

"A…ani. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kita punya kendaraan masing-masing, kan?" ucap Lay dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobilku…" jawab Suho santai.

"Mwo….?" Lay pun semakin bingung lagi.

"Kajja! Kau akan terlambat kalau terus berdiri disini"

Suho menarik tangan Lay ke arah dimana mobil Lay terparkir. Lay yang tidak mengerti maksud namja tersebut hanya patuh mengikuti tarikan Suho.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat membuat suasana kelas terlihat sunyi karena semua mahasiswa pastilah lebih memilih kantin daripada tetap berada dikelas yang membuat kepala terasa penat. Sebagian ada memilih taman kampus sebagai tempat berkumpul dan mengobrolkan hal yang menarik. Namun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari kelas. Mereka lebih memilih berdiam dikelas.

"Kyung-ah, aku senang karena akhirnya kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kai" kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Gomawo, Baekki…Aku juga bersyukur. Kau tahu kan aku….."

"Ne, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kai. Hahaha….Apakah kau tahu, Kyunggi? Kau terlihat menyedihkan saat kau belum berbaikan dengan Kai. Kau tidak fokus akan hal apa pun. Bahkan tak jarang kau mengabaikan aku dan Yeolli…." ucap Baekhyun berpura-pura kesal saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Eoh? Jangan mengambek, Baekki….Aku minta maaf ne. Janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ck, awas saja kalau kau ingkar janji"

"Ne, aku akan ingat janjiku"

"Kyung-ah, kenapa Kai dan Yeolli lama sekali ke kantin?" ucap Baekhyun memotong percakapan.

"Ani. mungkin saja mereka keenakan mengobrol"

"Aisshh…padahal aku tadi bilang pada Yeolli jangan lama-lama" Baekhyun mulai cemberut.

"Hahahaha….kau terlihat jelek kalau begitu…." ejek Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Apa kau bi…"

"Annyeonghaeseyo….."

Ucapan dari arah pintu kelas menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. Kedua namja itu bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara. Khususnya Kyungsoo sangat kaget saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar, Kyungsoo-ssi?" ucap namja itu sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo tetap terpaku menatap tanpa berniat untuk membalas ucapan namja itu. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menyenggol siku Kyungsoo, mungkin namja mungil itu akan tetap pada ekspresi mata besarnya.

"Kau namja yang waktu dipertandingan basket itu, kan?" kata Baekhyun kepada namja manis itu.

"Ne, aku Luhan. Kau masih ingat ternyata, Baekhyun-ssi…." Ucap namja manis yang ternyata bernama Luhan dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau bicara dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Ne, apa aku boleh meminjamnya sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padanya"

"Tentu saja…." Kata Baekhyun lagi lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie pergi sana…."

Baekhyun sedikit mendorong punggung Kyungsoo agar namja mungil itu tidak diam saja di tempat. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo pun melangkah mendekati Luhan akibat dorongan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Mian kalau aku menganggu waktumu, Kyungsoo-ssi…." Kata Luhan setelah menyadari kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan membuka suara sebelum dia memulai.

"A…anio. Lagian sekarang sedang jam istirahat"

"Baguslah. Kupikir aku sudah mengganggu waktumu" kata Luhan tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Ada apa kau menemuiku, Luhan-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya.

Luhan yang berjalan disebelahnya langsung berhenti. Senyum dibibirnya perlahan memudar dan tergantikan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin begitulah perkiraan Kyungsoo melihat raut wajah Luhan sekarang.

"Luhan-ssi? Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Eoh? N…ne…aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap kampus disini. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau mengobrol ditempat yang banyak anginnya. Rasanya pasti segar" kata Luhan dan mengembalikan ekspresi periangnya seperti sedia kala.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti langkah Luhan yang mulai menaiki tangga ke lantai lima gedung tersebut sambil pikirannya menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan Luhan padanya. 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kai?' batin Kyungsoo. Ia berupaya menepis pikiran buruk yang terlintas di pikirannya. Ia percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Kai akan baik-baik saja. Namun, pikiran-pikiran lain datang dan memaksanya untuk kembali meragukan cinta Kai padanya. Itu semakin membuatnya pusing. Pegangan tangannya pada besi tangga melemah. Kyungsoo mulai oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

SLAAPP

SREET

Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi terjatuh tertahan saat seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Orang tersebut adalah Sehun yang baru saja turun dari atas dan saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai oleng, ia segera berlari turun lebih cepat dan segera menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Luhan yang mendengar keributan segera menoleh ke belakang dan sangat kaget melihat Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh.

"Hahhhh….untung aku tidak terlambat" kata Sehun mengehembuskan nafas lega.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan terlihat panik. Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan. Ia pikir Kyungsoo hanya sendiri kesini namun ternyata namja cantik di depannya adalah teman Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan memposisikan dirinya seperti awal.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah…."

Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap Luhan tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit memberikan jarak dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Aishhh…kau ini sedang memikirkan apa tadi, hah? Kalau aku tidak lewat sini kau pasti sudah berakhir disana" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk lantai bawah yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Mian…." Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dan sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Aku yang mengajaknya" Luhan memotong pembicaraan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ke atap kampus untuk sekedar mengobrol"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ohh…baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kyungsoo-ah, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ne, tadi aku hanya sedikit terpleset. Gomawo atas bantuanmu, Sehun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum balik. "Ne, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ne? sampai bertemu lagi….." Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu terdiam.

"Ah…Luhan imnida…." Kata Luhan yang mengerti tatapan Sehun yang ingin mengetahui namanya.

"Sehun imnida. Annyeong Luhan-ssi…."

"Annyeong…"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun menatap kepergian Sehun. Lalu mereka melanjutkan langkahnya yang satu tingkat lagi akan sampai di atap kampus. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sehun kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung namja itu.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kai! Kau kenapa jadi diam begini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ya. Sewaktu ia menjelaskan perihal kedatangan Luhan yang ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara, Kai sangat terkejut dan bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun bingung dengan perubahan wajah namjachingu sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah Luhan orang yang memelukmu di depan ruang ganti saat kita memenangkan pertandingan basket waktu itu?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Eh? Berpelukan? Aku baru tahu…." Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Jangan-jangan…..Ya! Kai! Apakah Luhan penyebab rusaknya hubungan kalian waktu itu?" kata Baekhyun setelah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Chanyeol barusan.

Kai yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya, menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya menunggu jawaban. Pasrah, Kai pun mengangguk lemah. Membuat pasangan di depannya melemas dan terduduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Lalu kenapa Luhan mendatangi Kyungsoo? Apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun seperti berpikir. Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau tahu mereka dimana sekarang?" tanya Kai menatap ke arah baekhyun.

"Ani. tadi aku tidak melihat kearah mana mereka pergi…."

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

"Kai! Eodiga?" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Kai tidak menggubris teriakan kedua namja tersebut. Ia terus berlari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Khawatir kalau-kalau Kyungsoo akan kembali membencinya. Takut kalau-kalau Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya akan kehilangan namja mungil lagi. Kai benar-benar penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa-bisanya menemui Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuannya. Perasaannya tidak tenang saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo berikutnya.

'Dimana kau, hyung….' batin Kai sambil terus berlari tak tentu arah. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut-sudut bangunan nan luas tersebut. Kadang ia berhenti hanya untuk mengembalikan tenaganya dan mengatur nafas lalu kembali berlari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Title : No, Please…[ END ]

Cast : KaiSoo Couple

Sub-cast : EXO member

Author : Chang

Genre : AU, Romance, Angst, etc.

Length : Chaptered/Series Fic

Rating : T

Disclaimer : FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. Kejadian di cerita adalah AU. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan dibaca xD

_Sebelumnya…_

_TAP TAP_

_TAP TAP_

"_Kai! Eodiga?" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan._

_Kai tidak menggubris teriakan kedua namja tersebut. Ia terus berlari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Khawatir kalau-kalau Kyungsoo akan kembali membencinya. Takut kalau-kalau Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya akan kehilangan namja mungil lagi. Kai benar-benar penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa-bisanya menemui Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuannya. Perasaannya tidak tenang saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo berikutnya._

'_Dimana kau, hyung….' batin Kai sambil terus berlari tak tentu arah. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut-sudut bangunan nan luas tersebut. Kadang ia berhenti hanya untuk mengembalikan tenaganya dan mengatur nafas lalu kembali berlari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan._

Chapter 12…..

Kini terlihat dua namja itu sedang berdiri di bagian paling atas bangunan kampus. Hembusan angin kencang membuat rambut kedua namja itu terlihat berserakan ke arah kiri. Keduanya terdiam karena tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Mereka larut pada pikiran masing-masing. Hingga salah satu dari mereka merasa tidak tahan dengan keheningan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ssi….."

"Nde…." Jawab namja yang bernama Kyungsoo. Pandangannya kini sepenuhnya pada namja cantik yang memanggilnya.

Luhan sang namja cantik tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo. Namun senyuman itu perlahan pudar dari wajahnya dan tergantikan raut wajah kesedihan. Terlihat genangan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Lu…Luhan-ssi….gwenchana? kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan hanya terisak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat namja itu semakin bingung. Didekatinya namja cantik itu dan tanpa segan-segan memeluk tubuh yang bergetar tersebut.

"Ya….kau kenapa, eoh? Ulljimayo" ucap Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan.

"Hiks…hiks…mi…mian…hiks…aku….aku…."

"Menangislah dulu kalau itu akan membuatmu tenang. Setelah itu baru bicara. Aku bisa menunggu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum memeluk Luhan.

Luhan pun terus menangis di pelukan Kyungsoo. Menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang terus menghujam jantungnya. Memang inilah yang sekarang diperlukan namja cantik itu. Menangis tidak salah bukan?

Kyungsoo dengan setia menjadi sandaran bagi Luhan. Beberapa menit sudah terlewati dan hanya suara isakan kecil Luhan yang terdengar. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo tidak bosan-bosannya menghusap sayang punggung Luhan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan sendiri yang melepas pelukan diantara mereka.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne, gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi. Maaf aku sudah merepotkamu" ucap Luhan lalu menunduk dalam.

"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Gomawo…."

"Ya. Berhentilah terus-terusan meminta maaf" ucap Kyungsoo mengajak bercanda namja cantik itu.

"Bicaralah…." kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau bilang mau berbicara padaku tentang sesuatu, kan? Bicaralah, Luhan-ssi"

"…"

Luhan diam. Ia berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas atap gedung tersebut. Dari posisinya berdiri sekarang, Luhan bisa melihat pemandangan taman kampus dibawah sana. Juga beberapa gedung lainnya yang berdiri kokoh dan indah. Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat gerak-gerik Luhan hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Luhan kepadanya. Mungkinkah…

"Jongin….."

Tepat!

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sukses membuat Kyungsoo terpaku. Benar dugaannya kalau arah pembicaraan mereka ada hubungannya dengan Kai, namjachingunya.

Merasa ucapannya tidak digubris, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, mian…kalau aku sudah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kalian punya hubungan yang special….."

Luhan menarik nafasnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu kalau akan sesulit ini menyampaikan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku….masih mencintai Jongin….."

DUARRRR

Bagai disambar petir disiang hari, Kyungsoo kaget luar biasa mendengar penuturan jujur dari Luhan. Matanya yang sudah besar semakin membesar saat telinganya menangkap suara tersebut. Entah kenapa, pikirannya mulai kalut.

"Tujuanku datang dari China hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Selama ini aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari keberadaannya setelah beberapa tahun lalu aku meninggalkannya karena masalah keluargaku"

Kepala Kyungsoo mulai berdenyut mengakibatkan tatapannya mulai berputar-putar. 'Apa Jongin akan memilih Luhan daripada aku?' batinnya berbicara. Dadanya mulai sesak saat membayangkan kalau Kai malah akan meninggalkannya dan kembali bersama Luhan. Jujur saja, kali ini ia ingin sekali saja bersikap egois. Kai hanya miliknya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku sudah keterlaluan karena saat aku pergi tidak memberitahunya dan tak memberikannya kabar sesekali pun. Sampai suatu saat aku malah kehilangan jejaknya…." Luhan terus saja berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo-ssi….? Aku sangat bahagia saat tahu dia tinggal dimana dan kuliah dimana. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, aku langsung terbang menemuinya kesini. Aku senang saat melihat reaksinya melihatku kembali" Luhan tersenyum mengingat memori pertama kalinya bertemu Kai setelah selesai pertandingan basket waktu itu.

"Dia memelukku begitu erat. Mungkin dia juga merasakan rindu yang sama dengan yang kualami. Sampai saat aku tahu ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih…" Luhan menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya pada lantai semen atap itu.

"Awalnya aku mengira Kai hanya mencari pelarian saja saat menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang itu….."

Sontak Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Menyadari dirinya ditatap, Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ternyata dugaanku salah…..baru kali itu aku melihatnya sangat kacau saat ia mendengar kabar kau mengilang. Dia tidak peduli pada apa pun yang penting kau harus ditemukan, Kyungsoo-ssi. Bahkan ia sempat mengabaikan aku….." mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau beruntung….." kata Luhan lagi.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Diraihnya tangan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kyungsoo-ssi…..mianhae…."

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo terlihat jelas menandakan ia bingung akan ucapan namja di depannya. Ia bingung untuk apa Luhan meminta maaf padanya. Namun, ia tidak berniat sekalipun untuk bertanya. Karena ia tahu Luhan akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mian kalau aku egois. Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin disebelahku…..Bisakah kau merelakannya untukku?"

DEG 

SRET

Spontan Kyungsoo menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. Membuat Luhan hampir saja limbung kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menjaga keseimbangannya.

"ANDWE" ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia sudah memprediksi reaksi Kyungsoo sebelumnya sehingga ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo heran dengan reaksinya barusan. Ia tak menyangka akan berteriak sekeras itu.

"Mian Luhan-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana….aku hanya….."

"Jebal….." ucapan Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Luhan.

"Aku mencintai Kai, Luhan-ssi. Aku tidak bisa…mianhae….."

Air mata kini membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan Kai pada siapa pun. Salahkan hatinya yang terlalu mencintai namja Tan itu. Tubuhnya lemas namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar tidak terjatuh di lantai.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kalau diantara kita tidak ada yang mau mengalah, terpaksa Jongin sendiri yang harus menentukan pilihannya"

"M…mwo?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara. Siapapun yang ditolak harus berlapang dada meninggalkan Jongin. Apa kau setuju?" ucap Luhan.

"….."

"Kuanggap diammu sebagai persetujuan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Luhan sembari berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

TAP

Entah keberanian dari mana, Kyungsoo menahan tangan Luhan sehingga namja itu pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik menatap Luhan, begitu pun sebaliknya, Kyungsoo mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak setuju….."

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan badan Luhan membeku di tempat. Namun, ia harus berani mempertahankan haknya sebagai namjachingu Kai. Ia tidak akan membuat Kai memilih antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Kai sekarang milikku. Namjachinguku! Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Jadi aku tidak mau mengikuti permainan seperti ucapanmu tadi. Perasaan seseorang bukan mainan" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Apa kau pikir hati Jongin benar-benar sepenuhnya untukmu?"

"Ne! aku yakin!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"Lalu kalau kau memang yakin, kau tidak perlu takut, kan?"

"…"

Kembali perasaan Kyungsoo terguncang. Benar ucapan Luhan. Kalau ia memang yakin Kai mencintainya, ia tidak perlu takut bukan mengikuti kata-kata Luhan? Kai pasti akan memilihnya ketimbang Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu….."

SRAK

Bukannya melepas tangan Luhan, Kyungsoo justru menarik kuat tangan Luhan hingga wajah mereka berjarak beberapa senti.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGU HUBUNGANKU DENGAN KAI?"

Luhan tercengang mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Mata namja mungil itu memerah menahan air mata dan isakannya. Luhan sangat kasihan namun hatinya yang sudah terlalu mencintai Kai memaksanya tak menghiraukan nasib namja di depannya.

"Jebal, jangan…..jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak bisa tanpa Kai….." akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah menahan air matanya.

"Mianhae…" sesal Luhan dengan terpaksa.

Hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu diucapkan Luhan. Kali ini ia berbalik dan harus benar-benar pergi dari sini. Tapi tangannya yang digenggam Kyungsoo terlalu kuat membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak pergi.

"Aku…..mencintai Kai…sangat…..hiks…." ucap Kyungsoo menunduk.

"BUKAN HANYA KAU KYUNGSOO! AKU JUGA MENCINTAINYA!"

PLAK

Satu tangan Luhan yang bebas berhasil mengenai kepala Kyungsoo saat akan berbalik menghadap namja mungil itu. Bukan. Itu bukan kesengajaan yang dilakukan Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau arah layangan tangannya malah akan mengenai kepala Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat gerakan refleksnya mengenai Kyungsoo.

BRUGH

Tubuh Kyungsoo limbung dan jatuh kelantai. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi sudah lemas membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan saat menerima gerakan kasar mengenai tubunya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi! Kau kenapa?" Luhan terlihat panik. Ia berjongkok saat ia merasa Kyungsoo tidak bangkit-bangki dari lantai.

"Kyungsoo! Kau kenapa? Jawab aku!" ucap Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo karena namja mungil itu sudah pingsan sepenuhnya. Luhan yang panik segera berdiri. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia hendak mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo namun ia merasa tak sanggup menahan berat tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia pun berlari ke arah pagar pembatas tempatnya tadi berdiri berniat berteriak mencari bantuan orang-orang yang berada di taman bawah kampus. Namun, tak seorang pun berada disana. Maklum memang, keadaan taman belakang kampus itu selalu sunyi orang-orang. Kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu di taman depan kampus.

BRAK

BANGG!

Pintu besi atap kampus itu terbuka tiba-tiba menampakkan wujud Kai dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Kai terperangah saat melihat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari kencang ke arah tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak.

"HYUNG!"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Kai segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya. Wajah khawatir terlihat di raut wajahnya. Sebelum ia bergerak membawa Kyungsoo pergi, tatapannya bertabrakan dengan Luhan yang juga membeku saat melihat kedatangan Kai. Tatapan Kai yang tajam menusuk langsung ke dalam mata namja cantik itu. Luhan tahu namja Tan itu sangat marah padanya sekarang.

"Jongin….aku….bu…bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tadi…."

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Luhan selanjutnya, Kai sudah pergi meninggalkan namja cantik itu. Keadaan Kyungsoo lebih menyita pikirannya saat ini. Urusannya dengan Luhan bisa belakangan.

"Sehun-ah! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit!" kata Kai saat melewati sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih berdiri diam di dekat pintu.

"SEKARANG SEHUN!"

Sehun yang dari tadi menatap sendu ke arah Luhan terkaget dan segera mengikuti Kai yang sudah berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana.

"Ayo kita pergi, Yeolli…." ucap Baekhyun menatap sinis ke arah Luhan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun pun pasti mengira bahwa Luhan penyebab Kyungsoo pingsan karena hanya mereka berdualah yang sedari tadi ada disini. Ia pun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang mengikuti langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan namjachingunya itu hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangan Baekhyun.

Kini hanya Luhan yang tertinggal dengan tubuhnya semakin merosot ke lantai. Lelehan air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya semakin menunduk dalam, tangannya meremas dadanya karena sakit luar biasa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Hiks…hiks…Appo….." ringisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih belum sadar dari pingsannya sejak tadi siang. Padahal hari sudah gelap menandakan bahwa malam sudah menyapa. Itu berarti sudah lebih dari enam jam namja itu belum membuka matanya. Kai sudah memeriksakan kondisinya ke rumah sakit tempat Lay bekerja namun karena tidak ada masalah serius, Lay menyuruh Kai membawa Kyungsoo kembali kerumahnya. Semenjak membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya, Ka tidak barang sedetik pun beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia dengan setia menunggu kekasihnya itu sadar. Tak bosan-bosannya Ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur damai.

Terlihat Lay memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Baru sehari dia kulepas bersamamu, dia malah datang dengan kondisi seperti ini…." Ucap Lay yang membuat Kai sedikit kaget. Kai pun menegakkan duduknya yang sedari tadi berada di pinggiran tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah mengirimkanmu pesan agar datang kerumah sakit untuk mengambil obat Kyungsoo. Karena ia kemarin lupa membawa obatnya saat mau kerumahmu, Kai…."

Kai memandang Lay dengan raut kebingungan. Ia tidak merasa menerima pesan tersebut. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

"Ternyata aku baru sadar kalau pesanku gagal terkirim. Pantas kau tidak muncul-muncul…"

"Mian, ini juga kesalahanku. Kyungsoo akan lemah tanpa mengonsumsi obatnya secara teratur. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa dia pingsan…." Kata Lay panjang lebar.

"Tidak hyung. Ini kesalahan Lu…..ah…andweyo…." kata Kai tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya! Kau ini kebiasaan suka menggantung kalimat…"

Drrtttt….drtttt…..ddrrtttt…..

Ucapan Lay terpotong saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia merogoh celana jeansnya untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membacanya.

"Kai….aku harus segera kerumah sakit. Ada urusan mendadak. Hyung mohon jaga Kyungsoo. Kalau ada apa-apa segera beritahu, ne?" ucap Lay terburu-buru dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar.

"Ne, hyung….hati-hati dijalan….."

"Ne…."

Kai masih bisa mendengar saat Lay setengah berteriak dari luar kamar. Tak lama suara mobil terdengar menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Kembali ditatapnya namja mungil yang terbaring lemah di spring bed itu. Kai menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan tangan yang satu lagi menghusap pelan dahi Kyungsoo.

"Hyung….apa kau belum puas tidur, eoh?"

Dikecupnya tangan namja itu. Menutup matanya meresapi hangatnya tangan Kyungsoo dan menghirup wangi tubuh namja kecil itu. Saat itulah Kai merasakan pergerakan kecil dari Kyungsoo. Kepala namja kecil itu perlahan bergerak ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Basannya mulai bergerak gelisah meskipun hanya pergerakan pelan. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa matanya akan terbuka untuk bangun.

"Hyung, bangunlah….buka matamu, chagi…." bisik Kai dekat ke telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan Kai. Matanya tetap tertutup rapat tetapi tidurnya terus gelisah. Dahi dan lehernya mulai dibanjiri keringat. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi namun Kai bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti sedang bermimpi. Mimpi buruk hingga mmebuat tidur tenangnya tadi berubah menjadi gelisah begini.

"Hyung, bangunlah….kau bermimpi, eoh? Jangan takut aku disini, hyung…" ucap Kai berbisik lagi ke telingan namja itu.

Kepala Kyungsoo tanpa henti terus bergerak ke arah kanan dan kiri. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Kai merasakan tangannya digenggam kuat oleh tangan Kyungsoo. Melihat kondisi kekasihnya seperti itu, pastilah Kai sangat khawatir. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

'_Hyung mohon jaga Kyungsoo. Kalau ada apa-apa segera beritahu, ne?' _Kai teringat pesan Lay. Segera ia mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi Lay. Jari-jarinya bergerak terburu-buru mencari contact name di daftar nomor teleponnya.

"Jangan….jangan ambil dia dariku….jebal….." Kyungsoo mengigau dalam tidurnya.

Saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo, Kai membatalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Lay, segera digenggamnya kuat tangan Kyungsoo dan membelai sayang kepala namja mungil tersebut. Berharap dengan sentuhannya Kyungsoo bisa sedikit tenang.

"Andwe. Dia milikku! Janganhh….."

Bukannya tenang, Kyungsoo semakin sering merancau dan tak satu kalimat pun yang dimengerti oleh Kai. Ia sudah berulang kali membangunkan Kyungsoo namun terus gagal. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Hyung, kau harus bangun….."

"Hiks….jebal….jangan ambil dia dariku….aku mohon….hiks…."

"Hyung….kau kenapa? Ulljima…itu hanya mimpi chagi. Bangunlah…."

"Hikss…hikss…." Isak Kyungsoo masih dalam alam mimpinya.

"Astaga. Jangan buat aku khawatir, hyung. Ayo bangun…."

"Jebal…jangan…jangan….hiks….ANDWE!"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terbangun dan langsung pada posisi duduk. Kai pun langsung duduk di depan namja mungil tersebut. Lalu Kai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo berupaya menopang tubuh kecil karena sepertinya Kyungsoo masih setengah sadar. Kai bisa melihat keringat sudah membasahi kemeja biru muda milik kekasihnya itu. Nafasnya memburu seperti habis berlari marathon, terlihat jelas dari kedua bahunya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Tenang, hyung…..itu hanya mimpi. Jangan takut, ne?" ucap Kai sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang basah karena keringat dari dahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Mata Kyungsoo menatap langsung ke mata Kai. Dari sorot matanya saja, Kai bisa tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sedang kalut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia akan mencari tahunya kalau keadaan Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tenang.

BUGH

Kai kaget saat secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya tubuhnya. Pelukan itu sangat erat membuat Kai mulai merasakan sesak. Namun, Kai menahan rasa sesaknya dan balas mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Ia menyadari kalau saat ini Kyungsoo sangat membutuhkannya. Tangan Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dan sepertinya gerakan lembut itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo mulai tenang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kai….."

Otomatis gerakan tangan Kai berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia pun segera mendorong pelan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo. Kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas karena tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, hyung. Kenapa bisa kau mengatakan begitu…?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi, ne? jebal…Kai" ucap Kyungsoo memohon. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Ya! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan kau tahu itu. Sudah. Jangan pikirkan mimpi itu. Ini pasti karena mimpimu tadi, eoh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan semua pembicaraannya dengan Luhan tadi siang kepada Kai. Namun ia takut kalau Kai akan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Luhan, bukan pada dirinya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, hyung?" tanya Kai saat teringat kembali tentang kejadian tadi siang. Ia baru sadar bahwa perilaku Kyungsoo mulai aneh semenjak ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. Kai menghembuskan nafas lega. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Dengar hyung….apa pun yang dikatakan Luhan, kau harus percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Dia hanya masa laluku. Walaupun kemarin aku senang saat melihatnya kembali, tapi bukan berarti aku akan kembali padanya seperti dulu. Sekarang hidupku adalah dirimu, hyung…." Ucap Kai sambil kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo agar namja itu memfokuskan tatapan saat ia menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Kai. Namun saat melihat tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat dari mata Kai, ia mulai mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo, hyung…."

CUP

Kai mengecup kilat bibir Kyungsoo dan mendapati pipi namja mungil itu bersemu merah. Karena gemas, Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Boleh aku bertanya, hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Aaa….apa ya? Ani…tidak jadi…."

"Ya! Ck….."

"Hahahaha…..kau sangat lucu dengan bibir manyun seperti itu hyung" Kai tertawa lepas saat melihat Kyungsoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya karena kesal.

Ya. Kai awalnya ingin bertanya tentang pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Luhan tadi siang. Namun saat ia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo baru sadar dari pingsannya, kembali ia urungkan niatnya tersebut dan mengalihkannya ke topik lain. Ia takut kalau Kyungsoo akan kembali muram saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kai bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo darinya.

'Akan aku tanyakan langsung pada Luhan besok' batin Kai.

"Kai…KAI…"

"Ah…kau butuh sesuatu, hyung?" ucap Kai cepat saat sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba melamun? Aku tanya apa Lay hyung belum pulang kerja?"

"Oh…dia tadi ada urusan mendadak ke rumah sakit, jadi dia kembali lagi kesana. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu disini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lucu. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan selimut yang masing menutup setengah badannya lalu bergerak menuruni tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kai.

"Eoh, Gerah sekali. Aku mau mandi dulu, Kai…."

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo hampir jatuh karena belum sepenuhnya bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Untung saja Kai cekatan dalam bergerak sebelum tubuh mungil itu berhasil menyentuh marmer dingin tersebut.

"Ya! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, hyung. Mandinya bisa besok saja, eoh?" ucap Kai posesif.

"Aku tidak nyaman kalau begini, Kai…"

"Ck, baiklah….kau boleh mandi asalkan bersamaku" ucap Kai lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mandi dikamar itu.

"Ya! Turunkan aku, Kai. Aku tahu kau mencari kesempatan! KAI" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta namun tetap saja merangkulkan tangannya pada leher namja Tan itu. Saat itu pula Kai mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan dengan derasnya mengguyur kota Seoul. Setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumah Lay, Kai langsung menuju rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah setelah mengikuti perkuliahan hari ini dan berjalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo sampai malam hari. Namja Tan itu baru saja akan membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan malas-malasan, ia merogoh sakunya dan membuka pesan tersebut. Seketika itu pula Kai langsung bangkit dan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya kian memburu saat tangannya tersebut sibuk membalas pesan itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama saat ponsel itu kembali bergetar menandakan pesannya telah dibalas.

_**From: Luhan**_

_**Aku sudah di depan pintu rumahmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.**_

Tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung melesat ke depan rumahnya dan benar saja Luhan, namja cantik itu sudah ada di depan rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Melihat Kai di depannya, Luhan pun langsung menangis sesenggukan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh atletis Kai. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat tatapan tajam Kai padanya. Ia tidak ingat kapan Kai menarik tangannya dan kini ia sudah berada di ruang tamu dan di dudukan di sofa diruangan tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Kai berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan satu buah handuk kering dan diberikan padanya. Luhan menerima handuk tersebut dan mengeringkan sendiri rambutnya. Saat melakukan aktifitas itulah, ia dapat merasakan tatapan Kai tak pernah lepas darinya. Apakah Luhan harus senang karena Kai tak pernah lepas menatapnya? Tidak. Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan Kai saat ini bukan tatapan yang seperti dulu. Bukan tatapan rindu dan sayang saat mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi. Namun, tatapan dingin yang meminta penjelasan. Entahlah. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Luhan.

"Baguslah kau sudah ada disini. Aku memang berencana ingin menemuimu…" ucap Kai membuka suara setelah keheningan menyergap diantara mereka sedari tadi.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah?" tatapannya kini berubah cerah.

"Ne, aku ingin meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin saat kau bersama Kyungsoo…." Kata Kai dengan tatapan datarnya.

Seketika itu pula wajah Luhan kembali muram. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan lelehan air mata terlihat jelas membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tahu bahwa Kai lebih memilih Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit mengingat namja tampan itu sudah menyisihkan dirinya dari hati yang dulu selalu dirajai olehnya.

"Hikss…hikss…mianhae. A…Aku memang salah, Kai. Tapi kau harus percaya kalau bukan aku yang membuat Kyungsoo pingsan….." ucap Luhan bersamaan dengan isakannya.

Melihat kondisi Luhan sekarang, membuat Kai merasa tidak tega. Ia pun bergerak mendekati Luhan dan membawa tubuh basah itu kedalam dekapannya. Dihusapnya punggung kecil Luhan untuk menenangkannya. Bukannya tenang, Luhan malah semakin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kai.

"Hikss…sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja membuatnya pingsan. Maafkan aku, Kai….hiks…"

Kai bisa merasakan tubuhnya basah akibat memeluk tubuh basah Luhan ditambah air mata Luhan yang membasahi kaosnya.

"Tenanglah….jangan menangis lagi. Aku percaya…."

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah guyuran hujan tersebut, mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun melaju dengan kencangnya. Sesekali terlihat namja kurus itu mengupat kesal dan memukul stirnya. Ia baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya diantara selimut tebalnya saat Kai menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk datang sesegera mungkin. Saat Sehun akan berbicara berniat menolak, dengan sadisnya Kai memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Dengan terpaksa Sehun pun bergerak walaupun selama diperjalanan mulutnya tidak berhenti komat-kamit. Lihat saja, ia bahkan belum sempat memakai jacketnya padahal udara sangatlah dingin.

"Awas saja kau, Kai….grrrr….." geram Sehun tidak henti-hentinya.

Mata Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat sosok kecil yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan memakai payung. Setelah merasa yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya secara perlahan sampai benda bergerak itu tepat berhenti di samping tubuh kecil tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau sedang apa disini, eoh?" ucap Sehun setelah menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Sehun? Aku mau ke rumah Kai. kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Cepat masuk…" kata Sehun sedikit berteriak mengingat suara hujan yang hampir menelan suaranya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kata-kata Sehun. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Sehun yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau tinggal bersama Kai?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung.

"Iya, tapi untuk beberapa saat aku akan tinggal bersama Lay, hyungnya Kai…."

"Oh…lalu kenapa kau keluar malam-malam begini….?"

"Aku takut dirumah sendiri. Lay hyung belum kembali dari tempat kerjanya…." Kata Kyungsoo memandang keluar hujan yang semakin deras kadang disertai kilat.

"Bukannya suasana luar saat hujan begini lebih menakutkan daripada dirumah" gumam Sehun.

"Apa kau juga akan ke rumah Kai?" kini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Ne, dia tadi meneleponku untuk segera kesana. Tapi saat aku mau bertanya untuk apa, dia sudah menutup teleponnya. Dasar bocah hitam itu…" Sehun mulai kesal lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo pun dibuat bingung karena ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kai menelepon Sehun. Dari ucapan namja kurus disebelahnya, Kai sepertinya sangat terburu-buru. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai pada tujuan mereka. Sehun langsung keluar memakai payung dan berlari menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya lagi untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama masuk ke rumah Kai.

"Eoh, kenapa pintunya masih terbuka? Ini kan sudah ma…"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo sudah berlari duluan mengabaikan hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya. Namja kecil itu khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kai. Namun, sesampainya ia di ambang pintu, tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Pemandangan itu membuatnya sakit. Hatinya seperti ditusuk dengan benda tajam. Sangat sakit. Badannya melemas. Kalau saja Sehun tidak langsung tanggap dan menahan tubuh kecil itu, Kyungsoo pasti sudah terjatuh. Merasakan ada suara berisik, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat itulah, dengan gerakan refleks, ia melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan yang sudah tertidur dibahunya.

"Hyung….."

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya bereaksi seperti yang dilakukan Kai. Namja cantik itu tergagap dan salah tingkah. Ia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kyungsoo-ssi….ini…." kata Luhan bersuara.

BUGH

BRAK

TAP TAP

TAP TAP

Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun yang sedari tadi menopang dirinya. Dihempaskannya tubuh Sehun hingga bersentuhan kasar dengan pintu kayu jati tersebut. Secepat kilat pula namja itu berlari keluar. Menerobos hujan sambil menangis ditengah hujan. Tak dipedulikan dinginnya udara yang bisa membuatnya mati kedinginan.

"HYUNG!"

Kai sekuat tenaga mengejar kekasihnya itu. Pikirannya mulai kalut. Ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo malah memergokinya dalam keadaan yang tak seharusnya. Ia bersumpah bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Membiarkan namja yang sangat dicintainya terus tersakiti dan menangis.

GREB

"Hyung! Dengarkan penjelasanku….."

PLAK

Satu tamparan sukses melayang ke pipi kiri Kai. Sedangkan tangan Kyungsoo yang baru saja menampar wajah Kai tersebut mulai bergetar. Ingin rasanya namja mungil itu memukuli Kai sampai babak belur untuk melampiaskan kemarahan serta kekecewaannya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkirinya pula bahwa ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Ia terlalu mencintai namja Tan itu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis dengan hujan yang menyamarkan air matanya. Bahkan matanya sudah memerah.

"Aku membencimu, Kai….hiksss…." mata merahnya menatap Kai.

"Lepas….." ucap Kyungsoo mulai berontak.

Bukannya melepaskan tangan namja kecil itu, Kai malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Tetapi Kyungsoo pantang menyerah. Ia terus saja menarik paksa tangannya agar terlepas.

"Hyung, jebal….dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Yang kau lihat tadi bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan…."

"Aku tidak mau dengar, Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo masih dengan gerakan memberontaknya. Air mata itu tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata besarnya.

"Luhan sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan waktu itu, hyung…."

Hening…..

Kyungsoo tidak lagi berontak minta tangannya dilepaskan. Mendengar ucapan Kai barusan, memaksanya untuk menatap mata namja Tan itu. Berusaha mencari penjelasan selanjutnya. Kai sepertinya sadar dan ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya, hyung. Percayalah….." kini tangan besar Kai memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Dan….untuk tantangan yang diberikan Luhan padamu….tentang siapa yang akan kupilih, kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, hyung. Kau sudah tahu pilihanku jatuh pada siapa….." ucap Kai menatap dalam mata besar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak lagi. Namun Kai segera menghapus air mata yang bercampur air hujan itu dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo…" kata Kai.

CHUP

Belum sempat namja kecil itu merespon ucapan Kai barusan, ia harus dikejutkan lagi dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kai. Dapat dirasakannya, bibir Kai melumat lembut bibirnya yang mungkin sudah membiru karena kedinginan. Ia juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang tadi kedinginan mulai merasakan hangat. Padahal namja di depannya itu hanya menciumnya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo larut dalam kelembutan ciuman itu pun menutup kedua matanya. Meresapi kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh Kai.

Tangan besar yang tadinya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo itu perlahan pindah dan kini berada di pinggang ramping namja kecil itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi berada di belakang kepalanya untuk menarik dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Entah dari kapan, tangan mungil Kyungsoo pun sudah mengalung di leher namja tampan itu. Ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka tak menyadari ada yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan

Namja cantik itu berusaha tegar melihat adegan mesra di depannya. Berusaha tersenyum dibawah guyuran hujan yang entah kapan akan berhenti. Badannya sedari tadi sudah menggigil namun sengaja ia abaikan. Kemudian ia merasakan seseorang memayunginya dari belakang. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang siapa yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kalau kau butuh sandaran, aku selalu siap Luhan….." ucap namja yang sekarang ditatapnya.

"Sehun….." lirih Luhan dengan badan menggigil.

GREB

Luhan tidak sanggup lagi untuk melawan ataupun menolak tarikan Sehun yang membawanya kedalam pelukan namja kurus itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah luar biasa. Bahkan bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya. Ia hanya pasrah, lagi pula ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Sehun. Ia mendapatkan dirinya tersenyum dibalik dada bidang Sehun saat merasakan tubuh hangat itu.

"Gomawo…"

Mendengar suara tulus Luhan, namja itu pun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia tahu bahwa namja cantik itu sangat membutuhkan seseorang yang akan selalu berada disampingnya. Sehun berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat namja cantik itu melupakan semuanya dan hanya mengingat dirinya…..yang kini….mungkin…..mulai mencintai seorang Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua namja itu hanya diam memandangi namja mungil yang kini sudah tertidur pulas didalam gulungan hangat selimut tebalnya. Wajah tidurnya yang damai mampu membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan tersenyum. Jangan salahkan Kai yang kini selalu mengelus sayang pipi namja yang tidur itu.

"Dia pasti sudah sangat lelah….." Lay membuka suaranya.

"Hmmm….aku selalu membuatnya begini, hyung. Mian….." ucap Kai memandang ke arah Lay.

"Kalau kau memang tidak heran…." Lay mengusak rambut Kai gemas.

"Asalkan kau berjanji pada hyung kalau kau akan selalu menjaganya sampai kedepannya. Arrachi?"

"Ne! Ah hyung! Apa kau mau membantuku?" ucap Kai bersemangat.

"Ck, ulah apa lagi yang akan kau buat, eoh?"

"Ayolah hyung…bantu aku kali ini saja" ucap Kai dengan wajah memelasnya. Mau tidak mau, Lay pun luluh juga.

"Arra…." Ucap Lay sambil menghela nafasnya. Berharap dongsaengnya itu tidak meminta yang macam-macam saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Lihatlah dari caranya berjalan. Ia akan menendang benda apa pun di depannya saat berjalan. Entah kenapa moodnya sangat buruk hari ini. Bagaimana tidak kesal, mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian seharian ini saat dikampus. Kekasihnya mengiriminya pesan tidak masuk kuliah dikarenakan ada urusan yang entah apa, namja mungil itu pun tidak tahu. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun juga tidak hadir hari ini. Alhasil, ia pun pulang seorang diri. Berjalan di tengah senja yang indah. Namun, sayang keindahan itu tak bisa dirasakan namja mungil itu karena larut dengan kekesalannya.

Hingga tibalah ia di depan rumah yang sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tempati. Rumah milik Lay. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat mendapati mobil Lay sudah terparkir di halaman rumah. Padahal biasanya Lay akan pulang kalau hari sudah gelap. Masih dengan kebingungannya, namja mungil itu memasuki rumah dan mendapati Lay sedang duduk sambil memainkan ipadnya.

"Hyung….."

"Ah…Kyungsoo-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Lay mengalihkan tatapan dari ipad miliknya.

"Hyung hari ini cepat pulang?"

"Ne, ada dokter lain yang menggantikanku di rumah sakit jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat…" ucap Lay sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Eoh…aku ke kamar dulu, hyung…." ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara datarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bersiap-siaplah…..nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jarang-jarang, kan hyung punya waktu luang begini. Kau mau, kan menemani?" kata Lay saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo diam menatap Lay. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Jujur, saat ini dia tidak bersemangat dalam melakukan apa pun.

"Hyung mohon….."

Tak tega menolak permintaan Lay yang selama ini sudah terlalu baik padanya, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan langsung dibarengi reaksi sumringah Lay dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu, hyung…."

"Ne….."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan Lay sudah menyunggingkan senyumnya yang penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa ada kabar dari Kai? Sehari ini dia tidak masuk kuliah…." Kata Kyungsoo membuka suara saat mereka sudah berada di perjalanan.

"Benarkah? Ah…mungkin saja dia ada urusan dengan temannya…." jawab Lay seadanya dengan tatapannya tetap fokus ke depan.

"Apa dia tidak mengabarimu?" ucap Lay balik bertanya.

"Dia hanya mengirimkan pesan. Katanya ada urusan tapi dia tidak memberitahuku urusan apa, hyung….."

"Itu saja?" Lay menolehkan wajahnya menghadap ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas mengangguk. Sedangkan Lay seperti berpikir sesuatu sampai akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas gusar. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kai sekarang ini dan sedang berada dimana namja Tan itu. Ia sudah berulang kali menghubungi nomor kekasihnya itu namun selalu mailbox.

"Sudah jangan bersedih, nanti dia pasti menghubungimu. Sekarang kita akan bersenang-senang…..Disini…." saat Lay mengakhiri ucapannya persis saat ia memberhentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat yang tak asing bagi Kyungsoo.

"Taman bermain?" tanya Kyungsoo heran dan hanya dibalas anggukan semangat Lay.

"Kajja kita keluar…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti langkah Lay yang membawanya masuk ke dalam taman bermain tersebut. Ia semakin bingung saat mendapati taman tersebut sunyi pengunjung. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Lay. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti kemana Lay berjalan. Ia memandangi wajah Lay yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil memandang semua permainan-permainan yang tak satu pun beroperasi itu. 'Apa Lay hyung belum pernah ketempat seperti ini sampai-sampai dia kesenangan seperti sekarang?' batin Kyungsoo. Namun, tak bisa dipungkirinya, Ia pun tersenyum saat melihat wajah Lay yang biasanya selalu serius itu saat ini menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang ceria.

"Aissshh…sepertinya hyung lupa mengunci mobil. Kau tunggu sebentar disini, ne? ingat jangan kemana-mana" perintah Lay lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terbengong.

Kini Kyungsoo sendirian berada di taman bermain tersebut. Perlahan, rasa takut mulai menyergapnya. Bagaimana tidak, taman tersebut terlihat gelap karena memang tidak sedang beroperasi. Ingin rasanya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat ucapan Lay yang mengatakan jangan kemana-mana.

"Lay hyung kenapa lama sekali, eoh…." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Matanya kini menelusuri semua sudut-sudut taman bermain tersebut. Berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada orang-orang jahat yang siap mencelakainya. Namun, tak ada hal yang mencurigakan dirasanya.

"Huffttt….." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas leganya meskipun masih tersisa sedikit rasa takut dihatinya.

SREK

TAP

"Mhhhpppfffttt…."

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU Hmmmmpphhtt….."

Kyungsoo memberontak saat merasakan seseorang menyergapnya tiba-tiba dari belakang. Tetapi gerakannya kalah kuat dengan orang yang kini sudah menutup mata dan mulutnya. Kyungsoo mulai panik sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak namun apa daya karena mulutnya sudah ditutup paksa oleh orang tersebut. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat siapa pelakunya karena matanya telah ditutup dengan tangan orang tersebut. Percuma ia memberontak minta dilepaskan karena itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo….." bisik seseorang itu yang masih berada dibelakang Kyungsoo. Berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku ditempat. Tak lama ia pun merasakan bibir dingin seseorang itu menyentuh kulit lehernya. Ya, seseorang itu kini menciumi tengkuk belakangnya. Namun, buka ciuman itu yang membuatnya membeku. Melainkan suara yang menyebutkan namanya tersebut.

Tak ada niat Kyungsoo untuk kembali memberontak meskipun kini tangan seseorang tersebut tidak lagi menutup mulut dan matanya. Bahkan namja mungil itu tetap memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan dan pelukan yang diberikan orang itu padanya.

"Buka matamu, hyung….." suara itu kini terdengar dari arah depannya.

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka secara perlahan. Dapat jelas dilihatnya namja Tan itu tengah tersenyum mamnis kearahnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai, namjachingunya dalam diam. Tidak tahu mau bereaksi seperti apa. Ia benar-benar bingung apa maksud Kai melakukan ini semua. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, namja mungil itu akan mengetahui jawabannya.

Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sesuatu yang berkilau dan berbentuk bulat. Kemudian namja Tan itu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo sambil satu tangannya terangkat memegang benda yang ternyata adalah cincin tersebut.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, hyung?"

Ucapan yang meluncur dari mulut Kai berhasil membuat bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Kai….."

Hanya kata itu yang sanggup diucapkan Kyungsoo. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri karena terharu atas usaha Kai dalam melamarnya. Isakannya masih terdengar jelas. Mata Kai memandang kearahnya dengan lembutnya. Setia menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo.

Namja mungil itu membenarkan posisinya. Tangan mungilnya tak lagi membekap mulutnya. Ia tahan rasa harunya agar air mata itu segera berhenti. Lalu ia pun menarik dalam-dalam udara malam disekitarnya. Menutup matanya perlahan…..

"Ne, aku mau. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Kai….."

Mendengar ucapan final dari Kyungsoo, Kai pun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan segera memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Rasa bahagia terlihat jelas dari wajah tampan Kai. Bukan hanya dia, Kyungsoo pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kedua insan itu pun saling memeluk dengan eratnya. Meluapkan semua rasa cinta yang selama ini dirasakan.

Kai melepas pelukannya dan menggapai tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk meresmikan bahwa ia sudah melamar kekasihnya itu. Ia memasukan cincin yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan memasukannya ke jari manis namja mungil itu. Cincin itu terlihat pas dijari kecil Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kai….."

Kai bisa melihat air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata besar Kyungsoo. Tanpa berpikir segera diraupnya bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Melumatnya lembut untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya. Ia dapat merasakan Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Ditengah aktifitas mencium tersebut, Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo semakin mendekat kearahnya. Hingga tak ada jarak sesenti pun antara dua badan tersebut.

BUM

CRIINGGGG

Ciuman itu terlepas saat mereka dikejutkan dengan menyalanya lampu-lampu di taman bermain tersebut. Nyala lampu warna-warni itu membuat suasana malam menjadi indah menambah kesan romantis diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Whoaaaahhh….indah sekali, Kai…..!" kata Kyungsoo berteriak sanking kesenangannya. Matanya masih setia memandang dengan pesona gemerlap lampu-lampu indah disekitarnya.

"KAU SUKA?"

"Baekki? Yeolli? Sehun? Lay Hyung?" kata Kyungsoo mengabsen satu per satu manusia yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana.

"Yak! Hentikan membesarkan mata yang sudah besar itu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kami semua mempersiapkan ini semua untukmu, Kyungsoo-ah….." kata Lay akhirnya membocorkan semua rencana mereka.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo….." tanpa terasa cairan bening itu kembali tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Dasar cengeng…." Kai mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintai kalian semua. Gomawo Baekki, Chanyeol, Sehun…Lay hyung…."

"Ne….kami sangat senang akhirnya kalian bersatu…." ucap Chanyeol menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Berjanjilah kalian akan selalu bersama sampai kapan pun…." kata Lay

Kyungsoo dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan lalu saling menggenggamkan tangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Ah! Acaranya sudah selesai, kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi ne?" Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini bersuara. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka semua, ia sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Yak! Sehun-ah, kau mau kemana?" teriak Kai.

"Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sehun sejenak membalikkan badannya kemudian berbalik lagi melanjutkan jalannya. Bahkan setengah berlari.

Kelima namja itu memandang cengo kepergian Sehun. Benar-benar bingung maksud perkataan namja kurus itu barusan.

"FIGHTING SEHUN-AH!"

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang mengingat Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namun yang pasti ia hanya ingin mendukung apa pun yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Senyuman manisnya tak lepas memandang Sehun yang terus berjalan dan akhirnya hilang dibalik gerbang taman bermain tersebut.

_EPILOG_

"Aku akan marah kalau dalam waktu lima menit kau belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungmu, Sehunnie!" ancam namja cantik itu dari seberang.

"Chagi, jangan marah-marah terus. Aku juga sedang berusaha secepat mungkin kesana. Kau tunggu saja, ne? Bye…Luluku sayang…"

Sehun menutup teleponnya secara sepihak dan terburu-buru menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeolli…kapan kau akan melamarku seperti yang dilakukan Kai pada Kyunggie…." rengek Baekhyun manja di pelukan namja tiang listrik itu.

"Kalau cara Kai itu sudah basi, Baekki…Aku akan melamarmu dengan cara yang lebih 'wow' nanti. Arra?" ucap Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Awas kalau kau bohong!"

"Ada syaratnya…." kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan liciknya.

"Eoh? Mwoya?" Baekhyun menatap horor ke arah Chanyeol.

BUGH

Secepat kilat Chanyeol menerjang tubuh mungil itu. Memeluk dan menciumi tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan ulah namjachingunya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho-ya! Ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku sudah sangat lapar…." kata Lay sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lihat rambu-rambunya masih merah. Kau mau kita mati konyol disini. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai…." Kata Suho mengusak rambut Lay sambil tersenyum.

Lay hanya bisa pasrah sambil bibirnya yang mengerucut. Menurut Suho itu sangat lucu.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu temanmu?" tanya Lay menatap lurus kedepan.

Suho pun mengikuti arah pandangan Lay dan benar saja ia melihat Kris sedang menyebrangi jalan. Namun, namja tinggi itu tidak sendiri. Suho bisa melihat ada namja yang juga sama tingginya dengan Kris berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama-sama. Suho tidak mengenali siapa pemilik mata yang mirip panda tersebut. Namun, ia bisa melihat raut bahagia Kris saat memandang ke arah namja itu.

"Sepertinya mereka bahagia sekali…." ucap Lay mengembalikan Suho dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ya, sepertinya begitu…."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, menurutmu baju apa yang harus ku kenakan saat kita menikah nanti?"

"Kau suka baju seperti apa, hyung?" kata Kai menatap lembut namja mungil di depannya.

"Hmmm….pokoknya kemejanya harus berwarna putih bersih dan pas di badanku. Jas yang sedang _in_ sekarang sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Bagaimana?" kata Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. "Tapi aku lebih suka kau mengenakan pakaian pengantin yang seperti gaun selayar itu saja, hyung…."

"YAK! AKU INI NAMJA KAI!"

"Hahahahahaha…"

Kemudian kamar yang tadinya damai berubah bising dengan teriakan-teriakan kedua namja yang semakin asyik dengan acara lempar-melempar bantal.

**END -**


End file.
